


Lessons in Humanity (Übersetzung)

by MissTerioes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Needs Therapy, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Deutsch | German, Feral Derek, M/M, Translation, Werewolf Courting, dead animal gifts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTerioes/pseuds/MissTerioes
Summary: Auf der Flucht vor Werwölfen stolpert Stiles über Derek - einem Werwolf, der mehr Tier als Mensch ist - welcher offensichtlich entscheidet, dass Stiles ein passender Gefährte für ihn ist. Unglücklicherweise ist seine Vorstellung von einem romantischen Geschenk ein totes Tier auf der Türschwelle. | Übersetzung/Translation | Sterek | AU





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lessons in Humanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075632) by [exclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation). 



> Das hier ist eine Übersetzung der hier hochgeladenen englischen Geschichte [Lessons in Humanity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3075632/chapters/6674549) von der Originalautorin [exclamation](http://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation) , die mir freundlicherweise die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, ihre geniale Geschichte zu übersetzen. Den Großteil dieser Übersetzung habe ich bereits [hier](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/555b5c650003a62629047b07/1/Lessons-in-Humanity-Ubersetzung-) auf Fanfiktion.de hochgeladen, aber ich habe beschlossen nun auch hier alles hochzuladen.

**Kapitel 1**

Nachts durch den Wald zu laufen war, auch mit dem Licht des Vollmondes, keine sichere Angelegenheit. Wurzeln, über die er stolperte, Zweige, die ihm ins Gesicht schlugen, lose Steine auf denen er ausrutschte und die ihn beinahe zu Fall brachten. Stiles war zerkratzt und zerbeult, aber rannte immer noch Hals über Kopf zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Denn da draußen waren viel schlimmere Dinge, als Brombeeren und giftiger Efeu. Da draußen waren Dinge, die heulten und knurrten. Dinge mit glühenden Augen.

Stiles hatte nicht viel von ihnen gesehen, aber da glühende Augen und Knurren nichts Gutes verheißen konnten, war er nicht sehr viel länger geblieben, um einen weiteren Blick erhaschen zu können. Er hörte Geräusche im Unterholz und versuchte, schneller zu laufen, trotz protestierender Beine und schmerzender Lunge.

Er sah Lichter in der Nähe, die Bäume wurden weniger. Dann stolperte er auf eine Lichtung in deren Mitte sich ein großes Haus befand. Stiles hatte nicht die Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was für schräge Vögel hier mitten im Wald lebten. Er raste nur die Verandatreppe hoch und hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die Haustür.

„Hey!“, schrie er. „Hey, lasst mich rein! Bitte. Irgendwas ist hier draußen.”

Er schaute hinter sich und erblickte glühende Flecken, gelbe und blaue, in den Schatten unter den Bäumen leuchten. Er würde nicht auf irgendjemandes Türschwelle sterben. Er versuchte, den Griff zu drehen. Zu seiner Freude öffnete sich die Tür. Stiles war innerhalb eines Herzschlages drinnen, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich gegen das Holz.

Für ein paar Minuten atmete er nur, sog tief die dringend benötigte Luft ein. Er versuchte, sein rasendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er war am Leben. Er war in Sicherheit. Er war gerade in ein fremdes Haus eingebrochen, aber das war besser, als in Stücke gerissen und gefressen zu werden.

Er schaute sich um. Er war in einem weiträumigen Flur mit Türen zum Rest des absurd großen Hauses und Stufen, die zu einem verwitterten Treppenabsatz führten. Es gab ein paar wenige Möbel, ordentlich und zweckmäßig, Licht von einem Kronleuchter über ihm, der mit Energiesparlampen bestückt war. Es wirkte alles wie ein ganz normales, unbewohntes Haus, abgesehen von etwas, dass wie Kratzspuren aussah, tief eingekerbt in das Parkett und das Holz der Treppe.

Vielleicht hatte der Eigentümer einen großen Hund. Stiles befürchtete auf einmal, dass er den Besitzer verstümmelt und zerfleischt von den Dingen da draußen finden würde.

„Hallo?“, rief Stiles. „Ist jemand zuhause? Entschuldigung, dass ich hier einfach reinplatze, aber da sind diese Viecher draußen im Wald. Wenn es hier ein Telefon gibt, kann ich meinen Dad anrufen und bin gleich wieder weg.“

Sein eigenes Handy war irgendwo im Wald. Er musste es verloren haben, als er versucht hatte, gleichzeitig seinen Vater zu erreichen und vor Monstern wegzulaufen.

Es kam keine Antwort aus dem Inneren des Hauses. Vielleicht war niemand da. Stiles hatte sich bemüht, höflich zu sein, aber es gab keinen Grund die ganze Nacht neben der Tür zu verbringen. Irgendwo musste hier ein Telefon sein.

Er öffnete eine der Türen und fand ein Esszimmer mit einem langen Tisch. Mindestens ein Dutzend Leute könnten daran essen, doch im Augenblick war er leer und still. Der ganze Raum war irgendwie unheimlich, aber das konnte auch eher an Stiles eigener Angst liegen, als an dem Ort selbst. Er durchquerte das Zimmer und eine weitere Tür am anderen Ende und betrat eine riesige Küche. Sie war groß und gut ausgestattet und passte perfekt zu dem anderen Raum und großangelegten Dinner-Partys. Stiles konnte kein Telefon entdecken, dafür allerdings etwas anderes ähnlich willkommenes: einen Wasserhahn. Er selber tropfte vor Schweiß von seinem Sprint durch die Wälder und seine Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet.

Er durchsuchte mehrere Regale, bis er endlich Gläser fand. Er füllte eines mit Wasser und leerte es in einem Schluck, bevor er es nochmal füllte und vorsichtiger dran nippte. Dann drehte er sich wieder zum Raum um und sprang erschrocken zurück, das Glas beinahe fallen lassend und verschüttete Wasser über seine ganze Brust. Er stellte das Glas auf die Küchentheke, bevor er sich noch mehr blamierte.

Ein Mann stand in der Tür und starrte ihn an. Er war groß und dunkelhaarig und seine lockersitzende Kleidung konnte nicht den schlanken Körper darunter verstecken. Sein Gesicht wäre schön gewesen, hätte der finstere Blick es nicht überschattet.

„Entschuldigung“, sagte Stiles. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie mich gehört haben, als ich reingekommen bin, aber ich bin vor diesen Dingen da draußen geflohen.“

Der Mann kam durch den Raum auf ihn zu, immer noch düster dreinblickend.

„Ich will mich nicht aufdrängen, aber wenn Sie ein Telefon haben, kann ich meinen Vater anrufen und er holt mich ab.“

Der Mann sagte immer noch nichts und es machte Stiles nervös. Der Mann kam nur weiter durch die Küche auf ihn zu, blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und starrte ihn an.

„Hey! Persönlicher Freiraum!“, protestierte Stiles.

Er versuchte zurückzuweichen, als Groß-Dunkel-und-Unheimlich eine Hand ausstreckte. Er stütze sie auf der Arbeitsfläche neben Stiles ab und tat das gleiche mit der zweiten Hand auf der anderen Seite, sodass Stiles zwischen seinen Armen gefangen war. Er spürte, wie sein Herz fast genauso schnell raste wie bei seinem Lauf durch den Wald. Das hier wäre vielleicht sogar heiß, wäre nicht die ganze Situation so furchterregend. Die Muskeln des Mannes wirkten so, als könnte er Stiles in zwei Hälften brechen ohne sich überhaupt Mühe zu geben.

„Schau“, sagte Stiles, „Ich glaube, Sie verstehen das hier ein bisschen falsch.“

Er versuchte den Kerl wegzustoßen, aber alles was er fühlte, waren dessen steinharte Muskeln.

Der Mann schien Stiles‘ Bemühungen gar nicht zu bemerken. Er lehnte sich näher heran, legte den Kopf schief und beschnüffelte Stiles’ Hals.

„Wenn das hier Ihre Art ist, zu sagen, dass ich stinke – das ist weil ich durch den Wald gerannt bin. Wenn dich das so sehr stört, solltest du dich vielleicht etwas entfernen.“ 

Aber den Mann schien es gar nicht zu stören. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an Stiles‘ Hals und schnüffelte wieder. Stiles wand sich und versuchte, sich ihm zu entziehen.

„Lass das! Geh weg von mir!“

Der Mann wirkte nicht so, als hätte er vor damit aufzuhören.

Stiles griff nach dem Wasserglas und schlug es gegen die Schläfe des Mannes.

Der Mann jaulte auf vor Schmerz und machte einen kleinen Schritt zurück, genug für Stiles um sich unter seinen Armen durch zu ducken und zur Tür zu hechten.

Hände packten ihn von hinten. Stiles trat aus und versuchte, frei zu kommen. Der Griff lockerte sich und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er stürzte zu Boden und rollte sich auf den Rücken, versuchte aufzustehen. Aber dann war da der Mann, saß auf seinen Beinen, die Hände an seinen Schultern, drückte ihn hinab, hielt ihn gefangen.

Stiles konnte deutlich sein Gesicht sehen. Da war Blut seitlich an seiner Wange, wo das Glas ihn geschnitten hatte, doch noch während Stiles hinschaute, verschwand das Blut. Der Schnitt heilte und hinterließ glatte Haut. Heilige Scheiße! Das war nicht normal, nicht mal bei dem, was er in dieser Nacht schon erlebt hatte.

„Was bist du?“, fragte Stiles.

Der Mann lehnte sich hinab zu Stiles, schon wieder an seinem Hals schnüffelnd.

„Oh Gott“, sagte Stiles, „Ich werde gefangen gehalten von einem Kerl mit magischen Heilungsfähigkeiten, der besessen ist von meinem Hals. Du bist besser kein Vampir.“

Der Mann, wenn er denn einer war, machte ein wütendes Geräusch neben Stiles‘ Ohr.

„Also magst du keine Vampire?“, fragte Stiles.

Ein weiteres ärgerliches Brummen. Es klang geradezu animalisch. Stiles musste an das Heulen denken, das er vorhin gehört hatte und an den Vollmond am Himmel.

„Bist du ein Werwolf?”, fragte Stiles

Etwas warmes und nasses lief über Stiles‘ Wange.

„Oh Gott, leckst du mich gerade ab? Das ist echt nicht cool.“

Der Mann leckte erneut über Stiles’ Wange wie ein aufgeregter Welpe. Er hatte definitiv etwas Hundeartiges an sich.

Stiles versuchte darüber nachzudenken, wie er hier je rauskommen sollte, denn der Werwolf war stark. Stiles‘ Bemühungen von ihm loszukommen scheiterten alle. Mit ihm zu argumentieren schien auch keine Option darzustellen. Stiles war sich nicht mal sicher, dass der Mann gerade irgendein menschliches Urteilsvermögen besaß.

„Toll“, murmelte Stiles. „So werde ich also sterben, als der Kauknochen eines Werwolfes. Das habe ich nun wirklich nicht kommen sehen.”

Der Mann setzte sich etwas auf, starrte auf Stiles hinab, der finstere Ausdruck vertiefte sich. Er öffnete den Mund, sich offensichtlich damit abmühend, seine Lippen zu einem einzigen Wort zu formen: „Sicher.“

„Ich bin in Sicherheit?“, fragte Stiles. „Ich fühle mich nicht sicher. Ich werde zu Boden gedrückt, von einem Werwolf, der keine Ahnung von Grenzen hat.“

Der Werwolf sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, aber diesmal wirkte es eher verwirrt als wütend. Dann stand er auf. Sobald er losgelassen wurde, wich Stiles zurück, schaffte etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen. Als er mit dem Rücken die Wand berührte, zog er sich mit den Händen daran hinauf, das Zittern in seinen Beinen bekämpfend.

Der Werwolf stand einfach nur da, in der Mitte der Küche. Er schaute Stiles an, immer noch voller Missmut. Seine Augen glitten nach unten und er machte ein weiteres knurrendes Geräusch. 

Stiles folgte seinem Blick. Da war eine Schramme auf seinem Arm. Er hatte sie in all der Angst gar nicht bemerkt, doch jetzt spürte er einen leichten, brennenden Schmerz. Er musste beim Rennen mit seinem Arm an einem Zweig oder so hängen geblieben sein. Er fragte sich, ob das Blut den Werwolf anzog. Er wollte nicht wegen eines Kratzers getötet werden.

Der Werwolf kam wieder näher. Stiles überlegte, ob er raus rennen sollte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm draußen besser ergehen würde. Dann stand der Werwolf direkt vor ihm. Er nahm Stiles‘ Hand und hob den verletzten Arm an. Er starrte die Schramme an und dann, bevor Stiles reagieren konnte, lehnte er sich hinab und fuhr mit der Zunge daran entlang.

„Nein!“, sagte Stiles. „ Wir säubern Wunden nicht indem wir sie ablecken.“

Der Werwolf blickte ihn verdutzt an. Dann beugte er sich hinab um es wieder abzulecken.

„Nein! Böser Werwolf!“

Der Werwolf stoppte. Er sah zu Stiles hoch.

„Wir lecken keine Schnitte ab“, sagte Stiles. „Wir benutzen Wasser und Desinfektionsmittel für sowas.“

Stiles nahm an, dass das ein zu kompliziertes Wort sein könnte. Der Werwolf schien das Wort _Nein_ zu verstehen, aber ansonsten nichts anderes. Ihm schien der Schnitt jedoch wirklich nicht zu gefallen. Oder er mochte ihn so sehr, dass er ihn als Appetithappen benutzte. Stiles war sich nicht sicher.

Er verstand nicht, was den Werwolf an einem kleinen Kratzer so sehr aufregte. Es blutete nicht mal mehr. In ein, zwei Tagen würde er ganz verschwunden sein. Der Werwolf legte seine Finger über den Schnitt. Einen Augenblick später war das Brennen der Schramme verschwunden, genauso wie all die anderen Schmerzen, die er fast nicht bemerkt hatte, bevor sie fort waren.

Der Werwolf sah wieder Stiles an und da war etwas fast schon hoffnungsvolles in seinen Augen.

„Gut gemacht“, sagte Stiles und fügte hinzu: „Braver Junge.“

Der Werwolf lächelte. Sein Gesicht strahlte förmlich wie die Sonne. Stiles fragte sich, ob er ein schlechter Mensch war, wenn er den Kerl unglaublich attraktiv fand, obwohl er ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte.

Der Werwolf hielt immer noch Stiles‘ Hand. Es war merkwürdig und irgendwie gruselig, aber besser als zu Boden gedrückt zu werden. Der Werwolf schien ruhiger zu sein, also verstand er vielleicht mehr als nur die Bedeutung von _Nein_.

„Gibt es hier ein Telefon?“, fragte Stiles. „Ein Telefon.“ Er hielt seine Hand ans Ohr in einer Geste, die der Werwolf offensichtlich nicht verstand.

„Natürlich nicht“, murmelte Stiles. „Das wäre ja zu einfach. Dabei will ich doch einfach nur meinen Dad anrufen und nach Hause gehen, weil das hier eine verdammt merkwürdige Nacht war und ich jetzt gerne in mein Bett krabbeln würde und mir die Decke über den Kopf ziehen, bis die Welt wieder einen Sinn ergibt.“

Der Werwolf fing an sich zu bewegen. Er ging zur Tür, immer noch Stiles‘ Hand haltend. Stiles folgte ihm, nicht sicher, ob das gerade eine wahnsinnig schlechte Idee war oder ob der Werwolf seine Worte verstanden hatte. Er folgte ihm durch das Esszimmer zurück in den Flur. Für einen Augenblick überlegte Stiles, ob er zur Tür rennen sollte, doch die anderen Dinger waren immer noch da draußen. Von denen ging vermutlich mindestens genauso viel Gefahr aus, wie von diesem Kerl.

Also ließ sich Stiles die Treppe hinaufführen, zu einem Flur mit lauter Türen, doch der Werwolf führte ihn an diesen vorbei und zu einer weiteren Treppe, diese hier schmaler und unbeleuchtet. In Stiles formte sich mehr und mehr eine Vorahnung, als er immer tiefer in das Haus gebracht wurde. Die Treppe endete an einer Tür. Offenbar verstand der Werwolf die Funktion von Türklinken, da er sie problemlos öffnete. Stiles trat durch sie hindurch in einen vom Mond erhellten Raum. Riesige Fenster waren in die Dachschräge eingesetzt und ließen den Vollmond hindurch scheinen und alles in Silber baden.

Das erste, was Stiles auffiel, war das Bett. Es war ein großes Himmelbett, offenbar aus Schmiedeeisen gemacht. Stiles konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie man dieses monströse Ding hier rein gebracht haben konnte. Das zweite, was Stiles auffiel, waren die Ketten. Sie waren an den Bettpfosten befestigt. Furcht zerriss ihn, bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie bedeuten könnten.

Der Werwolf drehte sich zu Stiles um, in seinem Blick jetzt vielleicht Spuren von Sorge.

„Zuhause“, sagte er. „Bett.“

Offensichtlich hatte er einige von Stiles’ Worten verstanden, nur nicht die, die Stiles’ gerne hätte. Es gab kein Anzeichen von einem Telefon.

Stiles wusste, dass er vermutlich wegrennen sollte, aber die Neugierde zog ihn auf die andere Seite des Raumes, der Werwolf bei jedem seiner Schritte an seiner Seite. Da waren tiefe Kratzer in der Wand über dem Bett; Krallenspuren. Weitere waren in den hölzernen Boden und die wenigen, nicht zusammenpassenden Möbelstücke eingekerbt. Selbst das Bettzeug schien unprofessionell zusammengeflickt worden zu sein, wo jemand es zerschnitten hatte. Das hier war das Zimmer des Werwolfs, den Ort, den er als Zuhause erkannte. Stiles war sich einfach nicht sicher, was gerade geschah.

Dem Werwolf schien Stiles’ Zögern aufzufallen. Er ließ seine Hand los.

„Zuhause“, sagte er. „Sicher.“

Der Werwolf verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür. Stiles ging hinüber zu einem der Fenster. Vielleicht könnte er aus den Bettlaken ein Seil binden und entkommen. Doch in der Finsternis leuchtete ein gelbes Augenpaar auf.

Also blieb nur die Frage, ob er dem Werwolf vertraute, wenn er sagte, Stiles ware sicher.

Wenn er die Nacht überstand, würde sein Vater sich Sorgen machen, wenn Stiles nicht nach Hause gekommen war und vermutlich das ganze Beacon Hills Police Department auf die Suche nach ihm schicken. Außerdem bestand die Möglichkeit, dass der Werwolf morgen etwas menschlicher sein würde, wenn der Vollmond vorüber war. Also könnte Stiles die Nacht hier verbringen und hoffen, nicht gegessen zu werden.

Er nahm sich eine Kommode vor und schob sie mit beträchtlichem Aufwand vor die Tür. Er war sich nicht sicher, dass es einen wütenden Werwolf aufhalten konnte, aber es konnte nicht schaden.

Dann ging er zu dem Bett. Er setzte sich auf den Rand und begann, auf den Morgen zu warten.


	2. Kapitel 2

Stiles wachte mit der Hoffnung auf, dass er zuhause war, sicher und wohlauf, und dass die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht nur ein schrecklicher Traum gewesen waren. Er wusste jedoch, dass dem nicht so war, noch bevor er die Augen öffnete. Der Raum hinter seinen Augenlidern war zu hell und das Kissen fühlte sich einfach verkehrt an.

Jemand klopfte an der Tür. Stiles setzte sich in dem fremden Bett auf, augenblicklich hellwach, bereit für Gefahr oder Monster oder etwas noch merkwürdigeres.

„Hey, Unbekannter“, sagte eine Mädchenstimme von der anderen Seite der Tür, „hast du Hunger?“

Stiles überlegte. Sein schmerzender Körper fühlte die Auswirkungen der gestrigen Lauferei und da war eine eindeutige Leere in seinem Magen.

„Ja“, sagte er.

„Wir frühstücken unten im Esszimmer. Beeil dich, sonst essen die Zwillinge den ganzen Speck auf.“

Stiles lauschte, wie ihre Schritte sich nach unten entfernten. Immerhin klang sie menschlich. Und wenn auf der Frühstückskarte Speck stand, dann war Stiles hoffentlich nicht darauf.

Er stemmte sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht gegen die Kommode, um sie von der Tür fort zu schieben. Er hatte niemanden bei dem Versuch reinzukommen gehört, also war die Vorsichtsmaßnahme vermutlich nicht nötig gewesen.

Er ging die Treppe hinab und folgte dem Geschnatter und Klappern von Geschirr in das Esszimmer, wo das Frühstück in einem industriellen Ausmaß stattzufinden schien. Mehrere Personen, die alle ungefähr in seinem Alter zu sein schienen, waren um den Tisch herum verteilt. Berge von Essen stapelten sich auf den Tellern in der Mitte des Tisches, aber sie schrumpften in einer beeindruckenden Geschwindigkeit.

Die Unterhaltungen stoppten, als Stiles eintrat. Etliche Augenpaare waren neugierig auf ihn gerichtet, dann winkte ein Junge mit Lockenkopf ihn zu einem leeren Stuhl, vor dem sich ein sauberer Teller befand.

„Hau rein“, sagte er.

Stiles setzte sich und nahm sich von den Eier und Speck und Toast von den Serviertellern. Als er mit dem Essen begann, stellte er fest, dass der Mann von letzter Nacht nirgendwo zu sehen war, doch die anderen aßen alle begierig.

„Ich schätze, Menschen zu Tode zu erschrecken, macht euch hungrig“, sagte Stiles.

Die meisten von ihnen schauten in eine andere Richtung, doch eines der Mädchen, die Dunkelhaarige, begegnete Stiles’ vorwurfsvollem Blick. Als sie sprach, erkannte Stiles sie als diejenige, die durch die Schlafzimmertür zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Entschuldigung“, sagte sie. „Wenn jemand fremdes unser Territorium betritt, sagen uns unsere Instinkte diesen zu verfolgen, die Bedrohung fortzujagen. Unter dem Vollmond die Kontrolle zu behalten kann schwierig sein. Besonders ohne … also … wenn niemand die Verantwortung übernimmt. 

„Und einige von uns üben sich noch in ihrer Kontrolle“, sagte der Lockenkopf. „Es ist schwer, dem Vollmond zu widerstehen. Sorry.“

Immerhin verleugneten sie letzte Nacht nicht oder behaupteten, er hätte sich Dinge eingebildet. Sie wirkten alle beschämt über die Angst, die sie ihm bereitet hatten, aber Stiles hatte nicht vor, ihnen zu vergeben. Er hätte über eine Wurzel stolpern und sich in der Finsternis das Genick brechen können. Und da waren noch andere Gedanken, Sorgen, die nicht verschwinden wollten.

„Was, wenn ihr mich eingeholt hättet?“, fragte Stiles.

Einer der Zwillinge brach in höhnisches Gelächter aus. Das blonde Mädchen schaffte es nicht, ihr eigenes Lachen hinter ihrer Hand zu verstecken.

„Wir hätten dich jederzeit einholen können, wenn wir gewollt hätten“, sagte die Dunkelhaarige. „Wie schnell du auch gerannt wärst, wir sind schneller. Letzte Nacht ging es nicht darum, dich zu fangen, sondern dich fortzutreiben. Nur musstest du ausgerechnet ins Herz unseres Territorium stolpern, anstatt davon wegzulaufen.“

Stiles fragte sich, ob sein Orientierungssinn wirklich so schlecht sein konnte, dass er direkt zu dem Ort rannte, von dem sie ihn hatten fernhalten wollen. Angesichts dessen, wie verworren und verknäult der Wald ihm gestern erschienen war, würde er nicht überrascht sein. Aber es war gut zu wissen, dass sie nicht vorgehabt hatten, ihn zu verspeisen.

„Aber ihr seid mir nicht ins Haus gefolgt. Warum habt ihr nicht versucht, mich hier raus zu jagen?“

„Er wollte, dass du bleibst“, erwiderte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen leise. Stiles dachte über den Mann nach, der ihn hier gefunden hatte.

„Und was passiert jetzt?“, fragte Stiles.

„Du frühstückst zu Ende und dann fahre ich dich nach Hause“, sagte sie. „Wenn jemand fragt, sagen wir, wir haben dich verloren im Wald gefunden und dir ein Bett für die Nacht angeboten. Alles andere, was du behaupten könntest, würden wir verleugnen.“

„Heißt, wenn ich herum erzähle, dass es im Reservat ein Haus voller Werwölfe gibt, sagt ihr den Leuten, ich bin verrückt.“

Sie lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass wir einander verstehen.“

Stiles wusste, es war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Leute ihm die Werwolf-Geschichte abkaufen würden. Immerhin drohten sie ihm nicht, damit er die Klappe hielt.

Sie waren noch am essen, als der Mann von letzter Nacht hineinkam. Er ging direkt auf Stiles zu, legte von hinten die Arme um ihn und schnupperte an Stiles‘ Nacken.

„Derek, nein“, sagte das Mädchen.

Der Mann, vermutlich Derek, starrte sie verwirrt an und schien nicht im Geringsten dazu geneigt, Stiles loszulassen. Er vergrub seine Nase in Stiles‘ Haar und schnüffelte.

„Derek, wir beschnüffeln keine Gäste“, sagte das Mädchen bestimmt. Als Derek sich nicht bewegte, wurde ihr Ton nachdrücklicher und ihre Augen leuchteten gelb. „Derek, sitz!“

Sie deutete zu einem leeren Platz gegenüber von Stiles. Derek ließ Stiles los und schlich widerwillig um den Tisch herum zu dem Stuhl. Dort angekommen schnappte er sich ein Würstchen von dem Teller des großen, dunkelhäutigen Jungen neben ihm. Er aß es mit den Fingern. Der dunkelhäutige Junge nahm sich gleichgültig ein weiteres Würstchen von der Servierplatte. Derek schien sich nicht um Tischmanieren zu kümmern. Er nahm sich einfach, was sich in seiner Nähe befand, ohne darauf zu achten, ob es vom Teller eines anderen kam.

Er bemerkte, wie Stiles ihn beobachtete und hielt ihm halbgegessenen Speck entgegen.

„Nein, danke“, sagte Stiles. Derek stopfte sich den Rest des Specks in einem Stück in den Mund.

„Wow, er muss dich echt gerne haben“, sagte einer der Typen, eine Hälfte von den vermutlich eineiigen Zwillingen.

„Ist er immer so?“, fragte Stiles.

„Nope“, sagte ein blondes Mädchen, das bisher noch nicht gesprochen hatte. „Das ist schon ein dramatischer Fortschritt. Vor einem Monat noch hat er den Sinn eines Tisches nicht verstanden. Oder den von Hosen.“

Stiles war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Er wusste, er sollte Angst vor diesem Kerl haben, aber es war schwer, kein Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?“, fragte Stiles.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen“, sagte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen. „Wir kümmern uns um ihn.“

Stiles fand, sie hatten sich nicht so sehr um ihn gekümmert, als er Stiles letzte Nacht an der Wand festgenagelt hatte. Er sprach diesen Gedanken jedoch nicht aus, da er ihm nur geringfügig mehr Angst eingejagt hatte als der Rest von ihnen.

„Bist du fertig?“, fragte die Dunkelhaarige.

„Ja“, antwortete Stiles.

„Alles klar. Dann bringen wir dich mal nach Hause.“

Als sie beide vom Tisch aufstanden, gab Derek ein knurrendes Geräusch von sich.

„Derek, wir knurren keine Menschen an“, sagte das Mädchen. Dann setzte sie ihren Weg zur Tür fort. Sie durchquerten den Flur zur Vordertür, doch sobald sie die Türklinke berührte, war Derek da. Er knallte eine Hand gegen die Tür und hielt sie geschlossen. Er knurrte das Mädchen an.

„Derek, wir können ihn nicht behalten“, sagte sie unbeeindruckt.

Seine Augen leuchteten rot auf.

„Nein!“, sagte das Mädchen. Das Knurren wurde lauter. Offenbar würde Stiles von einem verrückten Werwolf gefangen gehalten werden.

Warum zur Hölle war das hier sein Leben?

„Derek, er muss nach Hause gehen“, sagte das Mädchen.

„Zuhause“, wiederholte Derek, ein Knurren in der Stimme. Das Mädchen starrte ihn erstaunt, aber überglücklich an, ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem Grinsen. Sie legte ihre Arme um Derek.

„Derek, du hast Worte benutzt!“, sagte sie. „Das ist wundervoll. Gut gemacht. Ich wünschte der Zeitpunkt wäre ein bisschen besser, aber das ist ein großartige Fortschritt.“

„Er hat letzte Nacht mit mir gesprochen“, sagte Stiles. Das Mädchen drehte sich augenblicklich zu ihm um.

„Was hat er gesagt?“

„Nicht sehr viel. Er sagte _sicher, Zuhause_ und _Bett_ “

Sie sah ihn an, als hätte er gerade verkündet, er habe den Heiligen Gral in seiner Hosentasche gefunden.

„Er hat seit Monaten nicht geredet.“

„Nun, er hat auch nicht gerade viel Konversation betrieben gestern Nacht.“

„Es ist trotzdem eine unglaubliche Entwicklung.“ Sie drehte sich zurück zu Derek. „Ich freue mich wirklich, dass du sprichst. Das ist wirklich gut. Aber ich muss unseren Gast nach Hause bringen.“

„Zuhause“, sagte Derek wieder, wütend, Augen rot aufblitzend.

„Nein. Das hier ist nicht sein Zuhause. Er muss gehen.”

Derek bewegte sich zu Stiles und legte die Arme wieder um ihn. Die Umarmung war fest und hart, die Arme komplett unnachgiebig. Stiles hatte das Gefühl, Derek könnte das Leben aus ihm herauspressen, ohne sich im Geringsten anzustrengen. Doch die Arme taten überhaupt nicht weh. Wenn er hier nicht gefangen wäre, würde er die Umarmungen vielleicht sogar zu schätzen wissen.

„Mein“, grollte Derek.

„Nein!”, sagte das Mädchen. „Lass ihn los. Böse, Derek! Nein!”

Die Arme lösten sich von Stiles’ Körper. Derek trat zurück.

„Bett, Derek!“, sie deutete zur Treppe. Er schlich davon. Das Mädchen seufzte.

„Komm“, sagte sie zu Stiles. Dieses Mal hielt niemand sie vom gehen ab. Sie führte ihn um das Haus herum, wo ein glänzender, schwarzer Camaro geparkt war.

„Nicht, was ich erwartet hätte“, sagte Stiles.

„Er hat mal Derek gehört. Na los, steig ein.“

Stiles glitt in den Beifahrersitz und sie fuhr los, fort vom Haus.

„Die Sache mit Derek tut mir leid“, sagte sie.

„Ich nehme an, er war nicht immer so.“

„Nein. Aber es wird schon besser.“

„Was hat es mit dem ganzen Geschnüffel auf sich?“

„Ich denke, Aiden hat recht. Ich glaube, Derek hat dich wirklich gerne.“

„Und wenn du sagst ‚gerne haben‘ …?

„Ich denke, er hat beschlossen, dass du ein geeigneter Gefährte bist.“

„Er hat schon bemerkt, dass ich ein Kerl bin, oder?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn das kümmert.“

Sie fuhren einen unebenen Wanderweg entlang und erreichten die Straße, die das Ende des Reservats kennzeichnete.

„Ich habe deinen Namen nicht mitgekriegt“, sagte Stiles.

„Ich bin Cora.“

„Stiles.“

„Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Stiles. Tut mir leid, dich gestern so erschreckt zu haben. Und wegen meinem Bruder.“

„Tja, danke für das Frühstück und dafür, dass Derek mich nicht als Kuscheltier behalten durfte.“

„Du müsstest mir jetzt eine Wegbeschreibung geben“, sagte Cora, also fing er an, ihr Anweisungen zu geben. Es war einfacher, als darüber zu sprechen, dass ein Werwolf ihn als Gefährte haben wollte.

Als sie das Haus erreichten, sah Stiles, dass das Auto seines Vaters bereits davor stand. Er hatte irgendwie gehofft, zurückzukommen bevor sein Vater die Nachtschicht beendete. Jetzt musste er sich eine Ausrede ausdenken.

„Danke für ’s Fahren“, sagte Stiles. Dann kletterte er aus dem Wagen um sich der Begegnung zu stellen.

In der Sekunde, in der er durch die Tür trat zog sein Vater ihn in eine Umarmung, nur um ihmn dann ein aufgebrachtes “Wo zur Hölle bist du gewesen?” entgegen zuschleudern

„Hab mich im Wald verirrt“, sagte Stiles. „Und ich habe mein Handy verloren, deswegen konnte ich nicht anrufen. Und da ich in der Dunkelheit ständig über irgendwelche Dinge gestolpert bin, dachte ich, es wäre sicherer bis zum Morgen zu warten.

„Und wem gehörte dieses Auto?“

„Einem Mädchen namens Cora. Sie hat mich im Wald gefunden, als ich versucht habe heim zu kommen und ich muss wohl sehr jämmerlich ausgesehen haben, denn sie hat mir angeboten mich herzufahren.“

„Das war sehr freundlich von ihr. Und jetzt geh dich waschen. Du siehst fürchterlich aus.“

„Danach leg ich mich hin“, sagte Stiles. „Ich hab gestern Nacht nicht sonderlich viel Schlaf bekommen.“

„Alles klar, Junge.“

Während seiner langen Dusche inspizierte Stiles den Schaden den die letzte Nacht hinterlassen hatte. Er hatte lauter blaue Flecken und einige Kratzer. Die Schramme an seinem Arm war am schlimmsten, aber selbst sie war nicht besonders tief. Der Schmutz ließ alles schlimmer erscheinen, aber sobald er fortgewaschen war, konnte man sehen, dass er alles erstaunlich unbeschadet überstanden hatte.

Er zog die Vorhänge seines Zimmers zu und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er hatte gestern Nacht ein wenig geschlafen, aber es war nicht gerade erholsam gewesen. Es war wunderbar sich in seinen eigenen Kissen zurücklehnen zu können und sich in seine eigenen Laken zu kuscheln. Er schloss seine Augen und sonnte sich in dem Gefühl von Zuhause und Sicherheit. 

Das Bett bewegte sich unter dem Gewicht jemand anderem. Ein Arm legte sich um ihn.

Stiles schrie auf. Er fuhr hoch und griff blind nach irgendetwas von seinem Nachttisch. Er schwang es in Richtung der rotglühenden Augen und der schattenhafte Umriss duckte sich auf sein Bett. Er traf ihn irgendwo am Kopf.

„Nein!“, rief Stiles. „Raus! Verschwinde!”

Die schattenhafte Gestalt zog sich zurück.

Die Schlafzimmertür flog auf und Stiles blinzelte in die plötzliche Helligkeit als sein Vater das Licht anschaltete. Es gab keine Anzeichen auf einen Eindringling, nur die Vorhänge, die in der Briese flatterten, die durch das jetzt geöffnete Fenster hineinwehte.

„Stiles? Was ist los?“, fragte sein Vater.

Stiles fiel keine gute Lüge ein, aber sein Vater würde die Wahrheit eh nicht glauben.

„Ich dachte, da wäre ein Werwolf auf meinem Bett“, sagte Stiles. In seiner Hand befand sich ein Buch, der Gegenstand, den er sich vom Nachttisch gegriffen hatte. Er legte es beiseite.

„Na ja“, sagte sein Vater. „Ich schätze, eine Nacht im Wald ist nicht gerade förderlich, was gute Träume angeht.“

Stiles nickte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe“, sagte er.

„Nicht schlimm. Schlaf gut.“

Sein Vater ging. Sobald sich die Tür schloss, stürzte Stiles zum Fenster. Er achtete darauf, dass es fest verschlossen war. Er hatte vorher angenommen, es sei verschlossen gewesen, aber er hatte nicht nachgesehen. Er hoffte nur, dass Derek das Fenster nicht von außen öffnen konnte. Er legte nicht sehr viel Wert darauf, im Schlaf von einem wilden Werwolf gekuschelt zu werden.

Auch wenn er diesmal ungestört war, brauchte Stiles lange, bis er wirklich einschlief.


	3. Kapitel 3

Stiles wurde von klappernden Geräuschen von seinem Fenster her geweckt. Augenblicklich war er aufgestanden, darüber besorgt, dass er womöglich einen Werwolf vorfinden würde, der wieder versuchte einzubrechen. Stattdessen sah er Scott unten stehen, der Steine gegen sein Fenster warf.

„Was zur Hölle soll das?“, fragte Stiles.

„Du bist nicht an dein Handy gegangen“, sagte Scott.

„Hab es verloren. Komm rauf und ich erkläre es dir.“

„Ich will kein Blut an meinen Schuhen.“

„Was?“

Eine Minute später öffnete Stiles die Haustür und begutachtete die Schweinerei auf der Türschwelle. Er kämpfte mit dem Drang, sich zu übergeben. Etwas Totes lag auf der Eingangsstufe, in einer Lache aus Blut. Dem kleinen Tier waren Fell und Haut abgezogen worden und bestand nur noch aus einer hellroten Masse aus Fleisch, bedeckt mit Blut. Das Ding hatte immer noch seinen Kopf und Augen, die Stiles anblickten.

„Ich denke, es war ein Hase“, sagte Scott. „Warum liegt ein toter Hase auf deiner Türschwelle?“

„Es ist kompliziert“, sagte Stiles. Er war sich nicht komplett sicher, aber er hatte einen starken Verdacht, wer für dieses grauenhafte Geschenk verantwortlich war.

Er holte einen Müllsack aus der Küche, um damit den Hasenkadaver einzusammeln, eine Erfahrung, die er nicht wiederholen wollte. Er warf es in die Tonne. Dann wischte er das Blut von der Eingangsschwelle. Auch wenn er sorgfältig darauf geachtet hatte, das Ding nicht zu berühren, verspürte Stiles das Bedürfnis, zum Waschbecken zu gehen und sich die Hände sauber zu schrubben.

„Also“, sagte Scott, während Stiles sich zum dritten Mal die Hände einschäumte und abspülte, „was hat es mit diesem Tieropfer auf sich?“

„Die Kurzversion“, sagte Stiles, „ist, dass es Werwölfe offenbar wirklich gibt. Ich wurde gestern Nacht von einem Rudel gejagt und habe dabei mein Telefon verloren. Jetzt sieht es so aus, als ob einer der Werwölfe beschlossen hat, dass ich ein geeigneter Gefährte bin und hält tote Tiere für ein romantisches Geschenk.“

Scott starrte ihn eine Minute lang an und sagte dann: „Komm schon, Stiles, was ist wirklich passiert?“

„Das ist, was wirklich passiert ist.“

Sie gingen hinauf in Stiles’ Zimmer und Stiles fing an, alles in genauen Einzelheiten zu erzählen, einschließlich Dereks seltsamen Verhalten und seiner Verkündung, dass Stiles nun zu ihm gehörte. Scott sah Stiles die ganze Zeit skeptisch an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass er erwartete, dass Stiles das alles jeden Augenblick als Scherz deklarierte.

Als es offensichtlich wurde, dass Scott ihm nicht glauben würde, fragte Stiles ihn, ob er ihn zum Reservat fahren könnte, sodass er seinen Jeep abholen konnte, der immer noch am Waldrand stand. Scott war doch kein so schlechter Freund, denn er bejahte, lieh sich das Auto seiner Mutter und sie fuhren in Richtung des Reservates.

„Wir können auch nach meinem Handy suchen“, sagte Stiles.

„Was ist damit passiert?“, fragte Scott.

„Ich habe es fallen lassen, als ich vor Werwölfen geflohen bin. Das habe ich dir doch gesagt.“

Scott warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu.

„Du bist ein grauenhafter Freund“, sagte Stiles. „Ich verrate dir unglaubliche Geheimnisse und du glaubst, ich lüge.“

„Ernsthaft, Stiles? Du erwartest von mir, an Werwölfe zu glauben?“

„Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich sie gesehen habe, ja!“

„Du bist auch derjenige, der mir gesagt hat, das _leichtgläubig_ nicht im Wörterbuch steht.“

Stiles musste bei der Erinnerung lachen und gab sich dann wieder Mühe, ernst auszusehen, als er sagte: „Jetzt mache ich mich aber nicht über dich lustig.“

Sie erreichten das Reservat und Scott parkte direkt hinter Stiles’ Jeep. Jetzt musste Stiles versuchen, sich an den Weg zu erinnern, den er genommen hatte, bevor ihn Wesen mit glühenden Augen zu Tode erschreckt hatten.

„Was hast du überhaupt hier gemacht?“, fragte Scott, während er hinter Stiles her keuchte. Er langte nach seinem Inhalator.

„Mein Dad hat einen Anruf bekommen. Jemand hat das Revier angerufen und erzählt, sie habe Überreste von toten Tieren gefunden, die Teil eines dämonischen Ritual sein könnten. Das musste ich mir anschauen.“

„Oder“, sagte Scott, „ein Kojote oder Puma hat hier gejagt und die Überreste zurückgelassen.“

Stiles blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Scott um, der Mühe hatte, hinterher zu kommen. Stiles wartetet, bis er ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Ich glaube, es könnte Derek gewesen sein“, sagte Stiles.

„Stiles, würdest du aufhören über …“, Scott hielt inne. Er starrte auf einen Punkt hinter Stiles. Stiles drehte sich um und da war er zwischen den Bäumen.

„Derek“, sagte Stiles.

Derek kam langsam auf ihn zu. Stiles widerstand dem Drang, fortzulaufen. Als er näher kam, streckte Derek die Hand aus, in der ein kleiner, rechteckiger Gegenstand lag. Es war Stiles‘ Handy. Stiles nahm es und untersuchte es nach möglichen Schäden. 

„Danke“, sagte Stiles. „Gut gemacht, Derek.“

Auf Dereks Gesicht breitete sich eines seiner wunderschön strahlenden Lächeln aus.

Stiles steckte das Handy in seine Tasche. Ihm war bewusst, dass Scott sie fast erreicht hatte. Dereks Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich von einem Moment auf den nächsten. Er bleckte die Zähne und knurrte Scott an.

„Nein“, sagte Stiles. „Kein Knurren. Knurren ist böse. Scott ist ein Freund.” Stiles legte eine Hand auf Scotts Schulter und wiederholte: „Freund. Wir knurren unsere Freunde nicht an.“

Derek blickte ihn nur an, aber immerhin knurrte er nicht mehr.

„Derek“, sagte Stiles, „hast du mir den Hasen gebracht? Tote Hasen sind nämlich keine guten Geschenke. Die Menschen mögen keine toten Hasen auf ihrer Türschwelle. Also keine toten Hasen mehr. Verstanden?“

Stiles bemühte sich um einen freundlichen Ton, aber Derek schien zu verstehen, dass er gescholten wurde. Er sah wieder niedergeschlagen aus. Stiles überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Ist schon in Ordnung“, sagte Stiles. „Das lernst du noch.“

Derek bewegte sich ruckartig und schloss Stiles in eine Umarmung. Stiles war gefangen, Arme an seine Seiten gepresst, während Derek die Nase in seinem Nacken vergrub. Für einen Moment ließ Stiles ihn einfach machen. Aber Derek schien nicht dazu geneigt, ihn wieder loszulassen.

„Das reicht jetzt“, sagte Stiles.

Derek ließ nicht los. 

„Derek, lass los“, sagte Stiles.

Derek rieb sich an der Haut unter Stiles’ Ohr und sagte: „Mein.“

„Derek, lass los“, sagte Stiles noch einmal, nachdrücklicher diesmal. Widerstrebend ließ Derek ihn los. 

„Viel besser“, sagte Stiles. „Auf Wiedersehen, Derek.“

Derek machte ein unzufriedenes Geräusch, aber er versuchte Stiles nicht aufzuhalten, als er sich entfernte. Scott eilte ihm hinterher und sie kehrten zu den Autos zurück.

„Wow“, sagte Scott.

„Ich weiß.“

Stiles widerstand dem Drang, noch einmal zu Derek zurückzublicken.

***

Am nächsten Tag wachte Stiles vom überraschten Ausruf seines Vaters auf. Er eilte die Treppe hinab. Sein Vater stand in der Haustür und betrachtete ein totes Reh. Dieses hatte wenigstens noch seine Haut, aber es war trotzdem nicht unbedingt erfreulich, es auf seiner Türschwelle zu finden.

„Was zur Hölle soll das?“, fragt sein Vater.

Stiles nahm an, es zu wissen. Er hatte Derek ausdrücklich gesagt keine Hasen. Derek musste gedacht haben, er hätte nach etwas Eindrucksvollerem gefragt. Und Stiles war schon ein wenig beeindruckt, dass Derek ein Reh erlegt hatte um seine Gunst zu gewinnen. Er fürchtete aber mehr als ein wenig, dass sollte Derek seine Meinung ändern, er Stiles ebenso leicht umbringen könnte. Stiles beäugte das tote Reh und fragte sich was zur Hölle er jetzt damit anstellen sollte.

„Vielleicht könnten wir einen Rehbraten daraus machen“, sagte Stiles.

„Aber wie ist es hier hergekommen?“, wunderte sein Vater sich. Stiles konnte schlecht sagen, dass sein verrückter Werwolf-Stalker es für eine romantische Geste hielt.

„Hast du einen Rehleichnam bei Ebay bestellt?“, fragte Stiles.

„Wieso zum Teufel sollte ich so etwas tun?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Mir fällt keine bessere Erklärung ein.“

Sie starrten das Reh eine Weile an.

„Vielleicht könnten wir jemanden anrufen“, sagte Stiles Vater.

„Ich frage mich, ob Craigslist einen Bereich für tote Tiere hat. Oder vielleicht auch Freecycle. Ein großes Reh, kostenlos, für jeden, der willens ist, es uns abzunehmen-

Sein Vater seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Ich muss zur Arbeit“, sagte er. „Kannst du dich irgendwie darum kümmern?“

Bevor Stiles irgendetwas sagen konnte, umrundete er das tote Reh um zu seinem Auto zu gelangen. Stiles blieb zurück mit einem Hügel aus Fleisch und Fell. Was sollte er denn bitte mit einem toten Reh anstellen?

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es im Telefonbuch keinen Eintrag zur Beseitigung von toten Tieren gab. Es gab welche zur Schädlingsbekämpfung, aber keiner von denen war bereit, sich um ein totes Reh zu kümmern. Einer lachte laut durch die Telefonleitung und meinte, Stiles habe gerade seinen Tag gerettet, half aber nicht im Geringsten.

Stiles versuchte es mit Schlachtereien, in der Hoffnung, sie hätten vielleicht Interesse an frischem Wildfleisch. Er hatte eine sehr lange Unterhaltung mit einem verwirrten Schlachter, der ihn fragte, ob er das Reh geschossen hätte.

„Nein“, sagte Stiles. „Ich habe es vor meiner Haustür gefunden. Aber es sieht aus, als wäre es in einer guten Verfassung. Also, abgesehen davon, dass es tot ist.

Der Schlachter erklärte vorsichtig, dass er nur Fleisch von seriösen Lieferanten verkaufte. Dann legte er auf. Stiles könnte eine Abfallbeseitigung anrufen, aber das erschien ihm als Verschwendung eines Tieres, dass sich eigentlich noch in einem großartigem Zustand befand. Aber die Frage, ob er das Tier erschossen hätte, weckte eine Idee in ihm. Er suchte im Telefonbuch nach einem Schießstand.

„Ich habe eine ungewöhnliches Problem“, sagte Stiles. „Jemand hat ein Reh vor unserer Haustür hinterlassen und wir wissen nicht, was wir damit anfangen sollen. Ich dachte, sie kennen vielleicht einen Jäger, der sich über ein kostenloses Reh freuen würde.“

„Ich kann mal nachfragen“, sagte der Typ am anderen Ende, was die hilfreichste Antwort war, die er bisher erhalten hatte. Er ließ sich Stiles‘ Adresse geben.

Stiles verbrachte etwas Zeit am Computer auf der Suche danach, was man mit einem toten Reh anstellte. Er fand ein paar YouTube-Videos übers Häuten und Ausnehmen, die ihn dazu brachten, den Computer auszuschalten und mit dem Drang sich zu übergeben zu kämpfen.

Es klingelte an der Tür und Stiles ging hinunter um sie zu öffnen. Ein Mann stand davor. Es war Chris Argent, der Vater einer seiner Mitschülerinnen, das Mädchen, dem Scott hinterher sabberte, wann immer sie an ihm vorbeilief. Stiles war ihm nie richtig begegnet, aber er kannte ihn vom Sehen her.

„Ich hab gehört, du bräuchtest Hilfe mit einem toten Reh“, sagte Argent.

Stiles blickte hinab auf das tote Tier vor ihren Füßen und konnte dem trockenen Sarkasmus nicht widerstehen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen.“

Argent ging neben dem Tier in die Hocke und untersuchte die tiefen Schnitte an seiner Kehle.

„Hast du gesehen, was das getan hat?“, fragte Argent.

„Nein, wir haben es nur gefunden.“

„Es wurde eindeutig von einem Raubtier gerissen, aber es wurde nicht hier getötet, sonst wäre hier mehr Blut. Was ein paar interessante Fragen aufwirft.“

„Es interessiert mich weniger, was es getötet hat, sondern mehr, wie ich es loswerde.“

„Es sollte dich aber interessieren“, sagte Argent. „Es muss etwas sehr großes gewesen sein, wenn es ein Tier dieser Größe erlegen kann.“

„Ein Puma vielleicht?“, fragte Stiles.

„Ein Puma hätte seine Beute nicht irgendwo hingeschleppt und als Geschenk hinterlassen.“

„Ich weiß ja nicht. Wir hatten mal eine Katze, die liebend gerne tote Vögel als Geschenk auf unserer Fußmatte hinterlassen hat.“

„Das ist nicht das gleiche. Es ist sehr selten, dass Wildtiere ihre Beute unberührt lassen. Manche schleifen sie auf Bäume und lassen sie eine Weile verrotten, bevor sie sie essen, aber sie lassen sie nicht einfach so zurück. Manche Tierrassen allerdings bringen ihren zukünftigen Gefährten Geschenke, um zu zeigen, dass sie sich um eine Familie kümmern können.“

Argent schaute Stiles eindringlich an. Stiles fragte sich, was er wohl wusste und bemühte sich, nicht schuldbewusst auszusehen. 

„Ich habe von Menschen gehört, die eine Beziehung mit einem Puma führen“, sagte Stiles, „aber das hier ist wirklich übertrieben.“ Argent lächelte leicht.

„Also“, sagte Stiles, „können Sie sich darum kümmern?“

„Das kann ich.“

Argent ging zu seinem Auto und öffnete den Kofferraum. Er klappte einige der Sitze zusammen, um Platz zu schaffen. Er zog eine große Plastikplane und ein Stück Seil hervor. Ohne eine Vorwarnung warf er Stiles das Seil zu. Stiles versuchte es aufzufangen, hechtete danach, damit es nicht auf den Boden fiel und sah vermutlich aus wie ein kompletter Idiot, als er es endlich gegen seinen Bauch gepresst zu fassen bekam. Argent wirkte merkwürdig befriedigt.

Er breitete die Plastikplane aus und wies Stiles an, ihm dabei zu helfen, das Reh dorthin zu tragen. Stiles hatte wirklich nicht das Bedürfnis, das Tier an seinen Beinen anzuheben und herumzudrehen, aber wenn Argent das Ding wirklich loswerden würde, wollte Stiles den Vorgang nicht verlangsamen.

„Kein großer Fan von Blut?“, fragte Argent, als sie das Reh in die Plane wickelten.

„Ist das irgendjemand?“, fragte Stiles.

„Du wärst überrascht, was für blutdurstige Mörder sich im Wald herumtreiben.“

Er beobachtete Stiles genau. Stiles fragte sich, ob Argent irgendetwas wusste und herausfinden wollte, was Stiles wusste. Natürlich war es auch möglich, dass Stiles durch die jüngsten Ereignisse paranoid geworden war.

Gemeinsam hoben sie das schwere Tier in den Kofferraum von Argents Auto, mit viel Mühe und Gekeuche von Stiles‘ Seite. Dann fischte Argent seine Visitenkarte heraus.

„Falls du wieder mal Probleme mit wilden Tieren hast“, sagte er, „ruf mich an. Selbst, wenn es etwas Merkwürdigeres ist, als ein Reh. Gerade dann.“

Stiles gab sich Mühe, weiterhin gutgelaunt auszusehen. Argent musste über Werwölfe Bescheid wissen. Mit all diesen Hinweisen musste er versucht haben, herauszufinden, was Stiles wusste. Stiles hoffte, er sah nicht schuldbewusst aus. Er dankte Argent lediglich für seine Hilfe. Er nahm die Karte und ging, um sich das Blut des Rehs von den Händen zu waschen.


	4. Kapitel 4

Stiles fuhr raus zu dem Haus in den Wäldern. Es war nicht schwer zu finden, er konnte gar nicht vom Weg abkommen sobald er die einzige Straße im Reservat entlangfuhr. Er hielt vor dem Haus an und war kaum ausgestiegen, als die Haustür geöffnet wurde. Derek schoss heraus und sprang Stiles förmlich an, so heftig, dass er ihn beinahe umwarf. Derek schloss die Arme um ihn und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in Stiles‘ Nacken.

„Hi, Derek“, sagte Stiles. Derek antwortete nicht. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Wange an Stiles‘ zu reiben. Es war merkwürdige auf eine nicht-ausschließlich-unangenehme Weise. Es wäre besser, wenn Derek nicht so raue Bartstoppeln hätte.

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und Cora trat heraus, deutlich zurückhaltender als ihr Bruder.

„Stiles“, sagte sie, „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dich wieder zu sehen.“

„Nun ja, dein Bruder hat mir diese Geschenke hinterlassen.“

„Geschenke? Was für Geschenke?“

„Tote Geschenke.“ Stiles versuchte sich aus Dereks Griff zu befreien und sagte: „Derek, keine toten Tiere mehr. Tote Tiere sind nicht romantisch. Keine Rehe. Keine Hasen. Gar nichts. Menschen mögen es nicht, tote Tiere geschenkt zu bekommen.”

Derek ließ ihn los. Er sah bestürzt aus und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Er schien zu verstehen, dass er getadelt wurde, aber nicht warum. Stiles hatte ein leicht schlechtes Gewissen, ihn so durcheinander zu bringen, aber er konnte nicht mit noch mehr Tierleichen auf seiner Eingangstreppe umgehen. Und sein Vater erst recht nicht.

„Er meint es gut“, sagte Cora.

„Vielleicht, aber seine Geschenke machen meinen Vater wahnsinnig. Und mich auch.“

Sie nickte. Sie ging zu Derek und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Er lehnte sich in ihre Berührung.

„Keine toten Tiere“, sagte sie.

„Kann ich deine Telefonnummer haben?“, fragte Stiles Cora. „Falls ich Hilfe mit ihm brauche.“

Sie tauschten ihre Nummern aus. Dann drehte Stiles sich um, um zu gehen. Derek streckte seine Hand aus und packte Stiles am Arm um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Zuhause“, sagte Derek.

„Ich bin hier nicht zuhause“, sagte Stiles. Derek schien Stiles nicht loslassen zu wollen, aber Cora griff ein. Stiles hatte wieder Kontrolle über seinen Arm. Er stieg in den Jeep und fuhr los. Er sah mehrmals in den Rückspiegel. Derek stand die ganze Zeit dort, ein herzzerreißender Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

***

Als Stiles am nächsten Abend in sein Schlafzimmer kam, schrie er erschrocken auf. Irgendetwas war gerade durch das Zimmer und unter sein Bett geflitzt. Sein Vater kam hoch, um zu sehen, was ihn so erschrocken hatte.

„Ich glaube, wir haben Mäuse“, sagte Stiles. „Hier ist auf jeden Fall irgendetwas Lebendiges.“

Stiles kniete sich hin und schaute unter das Bett. Etwas bewegte sich in dem Staub und Schatten da drunter. Er holte sein Handy hervor und benutzte es als Taschenlampe um besser sehen zu können.

„Ich glaube, es ist größer als eine Maus“, sagte Stiles. Sein Dad kniete sich neben ihm hin, um das Augenpaar zu sehen, welches das Licht des Handys reflektierte.

„Ist das eine Katze?“, fragte sein Vater.

„Danach sieht es jedenfalls aus.“

„Warum ist da eine Katze in deinem Zimmer?“ 

„Vielleicht ist es ein besonderes Angebot: kauft ein Reh und bekommt eine Katze gratis dazu.“

„Stiles, bleib ernst.“

„Ich weiß es nicht, okay?“ Stiles sprach ein bisschen lauter, als nötig und die Katze versteckte sich hinter einem Karton voller alter Bücher. Aber eigentlich wusste er es. Er hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er keine toten Tiere mehr wollte, also musste Derek entschieden haben, ihm lebende zu bringen. Es wurde immer schwieriger, Unwissenheit vorzutäuschen, besonders wenn Derek in sein Haus einbrach um neue Geschenke zu hinterlassen. Und jetzt beschenkte er Stiles mit einer verschreckten Katze.

„Ich habe eine Idee“, sagte Stiles.

Er lief hinab und kam schnell wieder mit einer Packung Thunfisch und einem Plastikwäschekorb zurück. Er legte die offene Packung neben das Bett und legte sich auf dieses drauf, den Korb bereithaltend. Er wies seinen Vater an, ein bisschen zurückzuweichen.

Es brauchte mehrere Minuten und totale Unbeweglichkeit, aber schließlich schlich die Katze unter dem Bett hervor und begann, sich über den Thunfisch herzumachen. Stiles ließ den Wäschekorb über sie fallen.

Die Katze jaulte auf und versuchte, das Plastik zu zerkratzen, aber sie war eingesperrt und durch das Gitter des Korbes konnten sie sie nun näher betrachten. Es war ein dürres Ding, mit einem kaputten Ohr und schmutzigem Fell, das an einigen Stellen zerrupft war. Stiles war nicht gerade überrascht, dass sie kein Halsband trug.

„Sieht wie ein Streuner aus“, sagte Stiles.

„Sie muss auf der Suche nach Futter durch das Fenster geklettert sein.“

„Vermutlich.“

Die Katze versuchte wieder, sich unter dem Korb heraus zu kratzen. 

„Ich werde Scott anrufen“, sagte Stiles. „Er kann vielleicht eine Transportbox von Deaton bekommen, sodass wir sie zum Tierheim bringen können.“

„Gute Idee, ich muss schließlich irgendwann die Wäsche machen.“

„Mich stört mehr, dass wir kein Katzenklo für sie haben.“

Während Stiles Scott anrief, legte sein Vater etwas Zeitungspapier auf den Boden und schob den Korb vorsichtig darüber, worüber sich die Katze konstant beschwerte. Es wurde erst ruhiger, als sie den Rest des Thunfischs zu essen bekam.

Langsam wurde es wirklich lächerlich. Eine lebende Katze war zwar theoretisch ein besseres Geschenk, als eine tote, aber es war immer noch mehr ein Ärgernis als etwas Romantisches. Trotzdem musste Stiles zugeben, dass Derek sich wirklich bemühte. Er passte sich dem an, wovon Stiles sagte, er möge es nicht, er wusste nur nicht, was stattdessen gewürdigt werden würde. Was er mehr brauchte, als alles andere, war ein Crashkurs darüber, wie Menschen einander umwarben.

Scott kam bald darauf mit einer Transportbox und sie starrten alle den Wäschekorb und seinen verärgerten Inhalt an. Es war Stiles, der schließlich aussprach, was sie alle dachten: „Wie zur Hölle kriegen wir sie jetzt in die Box?“ Die Katze würde vermutlich versuchen zu fliehen, sobald sie den Wäschekorb hochhoben. Und sie hätten nicht mal einen Köder, da die Katze bereits all den Thunfisch gegessen hatte.

„Irgendwelche Ideen?“, fragte Stiles Scott.

„Vielleicht beruhigt sie sich ein bisschen, wenn wir sie für eine Weile alleine lassen.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie weiß, was ‚ruhig‘ bedeutet.“

Stiles’ Vater betrachtete die Katze mit einer Mischung aus Amüsiertheit und Frustration

„Ich bin ständig in Kontakt mit gefährlichen Kriminellen“, sagte er. „Es sollte nicht so schwer sein, mit einer halbverhungerten Katze fertig zu werden.“

„Willst du sie in die Transportbox heben?“, fragte Stiles.

„Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. “

Wieder entstand eine Pause, in der sie nur die Katze ansahen.

„Sollen wir das Ordnungsamt anrufen?“, fragte Scott.

Stiles dachte darüber nach, Argent anzurufen. Er hatte versprochen, er würde ihm mit anderen Tieren helfen. Aber Stiles wollte nicht, dass er wusste, dass Derek ihm immer noch Geschenke brachte.

„Vielleicht könnten wir warten, bis sie einschläft und sie dann in die Box setzen“, schlug Stiles vor. Die Katze sah nicht so aus, als hätte sie vor in naher Zukunft einzuschlafen, aber früher oder später würde sie es müssen. Immerhin waren Katzen dafür bekannt, viel zu schlafen.

„Wenn du das versuchst, wirst du zu Tode gekratzt werden“, sagte Scott.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten murmelte Stiles’ Vater: „Scheiß drauf“ und verließ das Zimmer. Als er zurückkam, gab Stiles sich wirklich, wirklich Mühe, nicht zu lachen. Seine Vater war für den Kampf gekleidet, in einer gefütterten Winterjacke und Ofenhandschuhen.

„Hör auf zu lachen“, sagte er, „und such lieber nach etwas, um sie vom Fliehen abzuhalten.“

Es endete damit, dass Stiles und Scott die Bettlaken wie eine Vorhangwand über den Korb hielten um die Katze einzupferchen. Dann hob Stiles‘ Vater den Korb an und griff nach der Katze. Er schaffte es, sie in die Transportbox zu setzen, aber die Ofenhandschuhe würden nie mehr die gleichen sein.

Scott hob die wütend fauchende Box auf und sagte: „Ich bringe sie morgen zu Deaton, damit er sie mal durchchecken kann und übergebe sie dann ans Tierheim.“

Stiles begleitete Scott hinaus. Als sie das Auto erreichten, das Scott von seiner Mutter geliehen hatte, wurde die Katze wieder unruhig. Dann hörte Stiles das tiefe Knurren.

Derek stand auf dem Bürgersteig, die Augen rot leuchtend in der Dämmerung. Er knurrte Scott an.

„Wir knurren Freunde nicht an“, sagte Stiles in der Hoffnung, sie würden nicht gleich von einem wütenden Werwolf zerfleischt werden. Derek bleckte seine Zähne und schnappte sich die Transportbox, mitsamt Katze, aus Scotts Händen. Er knurrte wieder.

Stiles ging auf, wie das hier für Derek aussehen musste. Die Katze war ein Geschenk von Derek an Stiles gewesen und nun gab Stiles es Scott. Derek musste Scott als einen Rivalen sehen. Stiles musste unbedingt etwas tun, bevor Scott in einer Kräftezurschaustellung noch umgebracht wurde. Er trat auf Derek zu. Er legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und nahm mit der anderen den Griff der Transportbox.

„Menschen machen solche Dinge nicht auf so eine Weise“, sagte Stiles vorsichtig. „Menschen schenken ihren Gefährten keine aggressiven, streunenden Katzen. Menschen haben Dates. Ich zeige dir, wie Menschen solche Dinge tun.“

„Du gehst auf ein Date mit ihm?“, fragte Scott.

„Ich habe einen Plan.“

Stiles behielt Augenkontakt mit Derek, als er ihm langsam die Transportbox aus der Hand nahm. Derek ließ sie los. Stiles stellte die Box in den Kofferraum von Scotts Auto, darum bemüht möglichst viel Augenkontakt mit Derek zu haben.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich mit ihm alleine lassen sollte“, sagte Scott.

„Mir geht es gut. Derek wird mir nicht wehtun.“ Stiles war sich nicht komplett sicher, aber er nahm an, dass Scott in größerer Gefahr war. Deswegen wartete er ruhig neben Derek, bis Scott fortgefahren war.

„Warte kurz hier“, sagte Stiles zu Derek. „Bleib.“

Stiles rannte ins Haus um sein Portemonnaie und seine Schlüssel zu holen.

„Ich gehe zum Diner und hol mir etwas zu essen“, rief Stiles und verließ das Haus wieder, bevor sein Vater etwas einwenden konnte.

Derek stand genau da, wo Stiles ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Stiles lächelte ihn an winkte ihn zum Jeep. Derek in den Beifahrersitz zu kriegen war erstaunlich einfach, aber er schien nicht zu verstehen, wie ein Anschnallgurt funktionierte. Stiles musste über ihn langen und den Gurt für ihn befestigen. Dann nahm Stiles Dereks Hände und legte sie ihm entschieden in den Schoß.

„Nichts anfassen“, sagte Stiles. „Autos sind gefährlich. Nichts in Autos anfassen.“

Stiles fuhr zu dem Diner am Rande der Stadt. Sie machten die besten Curly Fries in ganz Beacon Hills. Und außerdem war es ein wenig abgelegen.

„So machen es Menschen“, sagte Stiles. „Wenn ein Mensch jemanden mag, dann lädt er diese Person auf ein Date ein. Dann reden sie. Sie lernen einander kennen. Da gibt es keine toten Tiere. Also vielleicht schon, aber dann ist es gebraten und paniert. Tiere sind keine guten Geschenke, lebendig oder tot. Es sei denn, sie sind keine echten Tiere und aus Stoff gemacht. Ich bin ein Mensch. Also müssen wir es auf die menschliche Art machen.“

Stiles redete die ganze Zeit während sie fuhren. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Derek verstand, aber er nahm an, dass reden hilfreich sein könnte, wenn Derek menschliche Interaktion lernen sollte. Oder wieder erlernen sollte. Cora hatte gesagt, dass der Camaro Derek gehört hatte, was heißen musste, dass er sich mal wie ein Mensch verhalten haben musste. Hoffentlich musste er nur wieder daran erinnert werden, damit alles zurück kam.

Stiles parkte den Jeep und gab Derek eine weitere strikte Anweisung, im Wagen zu bleiben, während er etwas zu essen besorgte. Er war ein bisschen nervös darüber, was Derek mit dem Jeep anstellen könnte. Er zappelte nervös, während er auf seine Bestellung wartete, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass seine Sorge unbegründet war. Derek wartete genauso, wie er ausgesehen hatte, als Stiles ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Er hatte sogar noch die Hände in seinem Schoß.

Stiles reichte Derek eine Tüte mit Essen. Halb erwartete er, dass Derek die Tüte aufreißen würde oder den eingewickelten Burger essen würde, aber er beobachtete Stiles aufmerksam. Dann wickelte er den Burger aus und begann, ihn zu essen.

„Gut“, sagte Stiles. „Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit kannst du vielleicht noch in diesem Jahrzehnt mit Messer und Gabel essen.“

Derek sagte nichts, also redete Stiles weiter.

„So machen Menschen es“, sagte er. „Sie gehen auf Dates. Sie essen gemeinsam. Sie schauen sich Filme an. Sie gehen spazieren. Sie verbringen Zeit mit einander. Sie spielen Spiele. Normale menschliche Interaktion. Und sie reden. Du musst reden.“

Stiles aß seinen Burger und sah Derek währenddessen erwartungsvoll an. Derek runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte aufgehört, zu essen und seine Finger hielten den Burger so fest, dass er unter ihnen praktisch zerfiel. Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund ein paar Mal, bevor er sprach, jedes Wort langsam und mit offensichtlicher Anstrengung.

„Ich mag dich“, sagte Derek.

„Das habe ich mitgekriegt“, sagte Stiles, „aber das war ein sehr guter Versuch was das Reden angeht. Ein ganzer Satz mit Pronomen und einem Verb und allem.“ Derek machte ein frustriertes Geräusch. Er sah verärgert aus.

„Ich mache mich nicht über dich lustig“, sagte Stiles. „Das war sehr gut. Versuche es nochmal.“

Stiles aß ein paar Pommes, um Derek mehr Zeit zu geben, darüber nachzudenken, was er sagen wollte.

„Worte sind schwer“, kriegte Derek heraus.

„Vielleicht, aber sie sind nützlich als Kommunikationsmittel. Viel besser als knurren und fauchen um deinen Standpunkt klar zu machen. Und ich glaube, deine Schwester möchte, dass du redest.“

Derek machte ein weiteres knurrendes Geräusch. Stiles fragte sich, ob er zu viel Druck ausübte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was half und was Derek verstimmte. Stiles fragte sich, ob er einfach wieder reden sollte um die Stille zu füllen. Dann sprach Derek wieder.

„Ich will Dates“, sagte Derek.

„Okay“, sagte Stiles. „Ich gehe auf Dates mit dir. Aber das ist alles, wozu ich jetzt bereit bin. Wir werden uns nicht paaren und du wirst nicht in mein Schlafzimmer einbrechen oder sowas in der Art. Ich werde dir dabei helfen, dich daran zu erinnern, wie man sich als Mensch verhält. Für jetzt muss das genug sein.“

„Ja“, sagte Derek.

„Alles klar. Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause. Du hast heute große Fortschritte gemacht. Ganze Sätze gebildet. Du wirst bald schon Shakespeare zitieren.“

Stiles knüllte das Burgerpapier zusammen und warf es auf die Rückbank um sich später darum zu kümmern. Er startete den Motor und fuhr in die Richtung des Hauses im Wald, wobei er seinen Wortschwall fortsetzte.

„Ich werde dir Hausaufgaben aufgeben. Bevor wir uns wiedersehen, musst du ferngesehen haben. Such dir ein Programm, wo viel geredet wird und schau es dir an. Guck wie die Menschen mit den Worten umgehen. Und du musst mit Cora reden. Es muss nicht viel sein, aber du musst einen kompletten Satz bilden und zu ihr sagen.“

Derek knurrte.

„Knurr mich nicht an. Wenn du etwas nicht magst, musst du das sagen. Mit Worten. Ich spreche kein Wölfisch.“

Derek wurde still. Stiles fuhr weiter. Es gab eine ganze Menge an Fragen, die er stellen wollte, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, Derek war nicht bereit, sie zu beantworten. Also verbrachte Stiles den Großteil der Fahrt damit, über die Wichtigkeit von Worten zu reden.

„Ohne Worte hätten wir keine Gedichte oder Lieder oder Witze oder Monty Pythons Toter-Papagei-Sketch. Es gibt Menschen, die stumm sind, aber sie können immer noch Worte benutzen, indem sie schreiben oder Zeichensprache benutzen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Derek seinen Worten wirklich Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, wie viel Derek wirklich verstehen konnte. Er war sich außerdem nicht sicher, wie genau er Derek beibringen sollte, ein Mensch zu sein.

Er stellte den Jeep vor dem Haus im Wald ab. Derek öffnete die Tür, aber als er aussteigen wollte, geriet er in einen Kampf mit seinem Sicherheitsgurt. Er zog daran, aber gab schnell auf. Seine Finger wurden zu Krallen und er sah aus, als wolle er den Gurt zerfetzen. 

„Nein!“, sagte Stiles. „Meinen Jeep kaputt machen ist gegen die Abmachung.“

Derek gefror in der Bewegung. Er sah Stiles mit einem fast ängstlichen Ausdruck an. Stiles langte hinüber und drückte den Knopf um den Gurt zu öffnen. Er ging sicher, das Derek ihm dabei zusah. Dann schnallte er ihn wieder an.

„Jetzt du“, sagte Stiles. Derek drückte vorsichtig den Knopf und der Gurt löste sich. Derek entwirrte sich aus ihm.

„Gut“, sagte Stiles.

Derek stieg aus dem Auto. Cora war bereits aus dem Haus gekommen. Derek sah sie an, offensichtlich mit etwas schwierigem kämpfend.

„Hallo, Cora“, sagte Derek.

Cora stieß einen leisen Freudenschrei aus und sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Hallo, Derek“, sagte sie. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn, aber sah Stiles über seine Schulter an und formte _Danke_ mit den Lippen.


	5. Kapitel 5

„Du wirst noch gefressen werden“, sagte Scott später über Skype, als Stiles gestand, dass er mit Derek auf Dates ging.

„Er wird mich nicht fressen“, sagte Stiles. „Dich wird er aber vielleicht noch fressen. Ich glaube, er ist eifersüchtig, weil ich dir die Katze gegeben habe.“

„Wenn es ihn so aufregt, kannst du die Katze gerne wiederhaben. Ich glaube, sie ist vom Bösen besessen.“

„Versucht sie immer noch, dich zu kratzen?“

„Ich traue mich nicht, die Box zu öffnen. Sie hat sich etwas beruhigt, nachdem ich zuhause angekommen bin, aber dann hat sie sich plötzlich wieder aufgeregt, als wäre sie wütend oder verängstigt. Ich wollte ihr Wasser geben, aber wenn ich die Box öffne, wird sie sich vermutlich über mein Gesicht hermachen.“

Stiles konnte nur lachen, weil die Katze nicht mehr sein Problem war.

„Du schuldest mir was“, sagte Scott. „Du schuldest mir so richtig was.“

***

Derek tauchte auf, kurz nachdem Stiles’ Vater zur Arbeit gefahren war. Er schaffte es, an die Vordertür zu klopfen. Stiles öffnete ihm und Derek stieß ihm eine Handvoll wilder Blumen vor die Brust. Die Blumen waren definitiv nicht aus einem Laden. Stiles nahm an, dass Derek sie aus irgendwelchen Gärten mitgenommen hatte.

„Hallo, Derek“, sagte Stiles.

Derek grummelte ein „Hallo, Stiles.“

Stiles machte einen Schritt zur Seite und winkte Derek hinein.

„Danke für die Blumen“, sagte Stiles. „Ich muss nur kurz eine Vase für sie finden. Und einen Weg, das hier meinem Vater zu erklären.“ Stiles ging in die Küche und suchte nach einem große Glass, das er als Vase benutzen könnte.

„Ich habe meinem Vater noch nichts von dir erzählt“, machte Stiles weiter. „Wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich jemanden treffe, würde er dich kennenlernen wollen und ich glaube keiner von euch beiden wäre bereit dafür.“

Stiles füllte ein Glas mit Wasser und stellte die Blumen hinein. Derek beobachtete das Ganze aufmerksam.

„Blumen waren eine viel bessere Wahl“, sagte Stiles. „Sie sind viel eher eine Menschen-Sache. Die Meisten würden die Blumen zwar kaufen, aber du kriegst definitiv Punkte für die Mühe. Gut gemacht.“

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob er etwas von Blumen erwähnt hatte, aber er glaubte, dem war nicht so. Möglicherweise hatte Derek sich von selbst daran erinnert. Das musste ein gutes Zeichen sein. Auch nur die Spur einer Erinnerung musste etwas Gutes sein.

„Willst du was zu trinken?“

„Nein“, sagte Derek. Es war schroff und ein wenig grob, aber es war ein Wort. Besser als ein Knurren.

„Okay. Wir können einen Film gucken. Der Vorteil eines Filmes ist, dass man eine gute Ausrede hat, nicht zu reden. Wenn man ins Kino geht, sollte man sogar lieber nicht reden.” 

Stiles führte Derek ins Wohnzimmer und begann seine Filmesammlung durchzusehen.

„Dieser hier ist einer meiner Lieblingsfilme. Die Fortsetzungen sind absoluter Müll, aber die Originale sind genial. Ich versuche immer wieder, Scott dazu zu bekommen, sie zu sehen, aber er will einfach nicht. Ich glaube, er will sie nur nicht schauen, weil er weiß, wie sehr mich das aufregt.“

Stiles fand die Star Wars-DVD und legte sie ein. Derek stand immer noch mitten im Raum. Stiles ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und machte eine einladende Bewegung mit dem Kopf. Derek setzte sich hin und zog augenblicklich seine Füße an und lehnte sich gegen Stiles. Es war so eine vertrauliche Position. Stiles verkrampfe sich sofort von der ungewohnten Nähe.

„Keine Schuhe auf den Möbeln“, sagte Stiles. Derek bewegte sich, um sich die Schuhe abzustreifen und das gab Stiles einen Moment zum Atmen. Sobald Stiles den Film startete, presste Derek sich wieder gegen ihn. Stiles schaute zu, wie der vertraute Vorspann über den Bildschirm flackerte und versuchte, sich zu entspannen.

Sie schwiegen die meiste Zeit des Filmes, abgesehen von Stiles‘ gelegentlichen Kommentaren. Derek machte kein einziges Geräusch oder versuchte, Stiles weiter zu bedrängen. Doch das Ende des Filmes kam schnell näher und Stiles musste darüber nachdenken, was er als nächstes sagen sollte. Zu seinem Erstaunen brach Derek die Stille für ihn. 

„Meine Schwester ist gestorben“, sagte Derek.

„Was? Cora?“ Stiles drehte sich ein wenig im Sitzen um Derek ansehen zu können. Derek schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eine andere Schwester?“, fragte Stiles.

Derek nickte.

„Ist das, warum du … „, fing Stiles an und scheiterte dann an einem höflichen Weg, es zu formulieren. Derek nickte.

„Es war einfacher, nicht menschlich zu sein“, sagte Derek.

„Und jetzt bist du bereit dafür, zu versuchen wieder ein Mensch zu sein?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

Wieder entstand Stille. Auf dem Bildschirm lief der Abspann, aber Stiles schaltete es nicht ab.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich einen Abschluss in Psychologie bräuchte, um diese Unterhaltung vernünftig mit dir führen zu können.“, sagte Stiles. Derek erwiderte nichts.

„Erinnerst du dich, wie es war, ein Mensch zu sein?“, fragte Stiles.

„Es kommt zurück“, sagte Derek, „aber ich muss die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken. Wenn ich einfach handle, dann als Wolf.“

„Es scheint aber recht schnell zurückzukommen. Als ich dich das erste Mal getroffen habe, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du fähig wärst so viel auf ein Mal zu sagen.“

„Es ist schwer. Worte sind schwer.“ Derek sprach immer noch langsam, mit seltsamen Pausen dazwischen. Es war als würde man mit einem Ausländer sprechen, der sich immer wieder unterbrechen und seine Gedanken mitten drin übersetzen musste.

„Du brauchst nur Übung“, sagte Stiles. „Komm. Wir gehen aus.“

Stiles musste Derek daran erinnern, seine Schuhe wieder anzuziehen und Derek sah aus, als würde er die Schuhe am liebsten aus dem Fenster werfen, als er mit den Schnürsenkeln kämpfte. Aber als sie in den Jeep stiegen, schaffte Derek es, sich selbst anzuschnallen. Stiles war sich nicht sicher, ob er Derek loben sollte, so als wäre er ein Hund, der einen neuen Trick gelernt hatte.

„Also“, sagte Stiles, „kein Knurren, kein Fauchen, keine glühenden Augen, keine Gewalt und ganz bestimmt keine toten Tiere. Verstanden?“ Derek nickte. „Wir gehen einen Kaffee trinken. Wir werden in den Laden rein gehen. Du wirst zwei Kaffees bestellen. Du wirst bezahlen – keine Sorge, ich gebe dir das Geld. Wir werden wieder raus gehen. Ganz einfach. Minimale Interaktion mit Menschen. Glaubst du, du kriegst das hin?”

Derek nickte, aber er wirkte verkrampf. Stiles fragte sich, ob er zu sehr drängelte, ob dieses Experiment dazu führen würde, dass jemand zerfleischt würde. Aber er hatte den Parkplatz schon fast erreicht, also entschied er, dass wenn etwas schief lief, sie einfach wieder gehen könnten.

Stiles führte sie zum nächsten Starbucks. Er angelte ein paar Scheine aus seinem Portemonnaie und reichte sie Derek. Es waren nur wenige Leute dort und niemand schenkte ihnen irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit. Trotzdem sah Derek angespannt aus.

Im Laden ging es auch ziemlich ruhig her. Eine Handvoll Besucher waren auf die Sitze verteilt. Zwei Männer in Anzügen nahmen gerade ihre Getränke und gingen hinaus. Stiles hielt ihnen die Tür auf. Derek ging zum Tresen.

„Zwei Kaffees“, sagte Derek.

„Kein Problem“, sagte das Mädchen hinter der Theke. „Was für welchen?“

Derek wirkte überrumpelt von der Frage. Er sah fast panisch zu Stiles.

„Latte?“, schlug das Mädchen vor. „Americano? Espresso? Cappuccino?”

„Kaffe“, sagte Derek wieder. Er knallte die Scheine auf den Tresen.

„Okay. Welche Größe?“

Derek stieß eine Hand in Richtung einer der Auslagebecher. Das Mädchen verarbeitete die Bestellung als zwei große, schwarze Americanos. Als sie versuchte Derek das Wechselgeld zu geben, starrte er entsetzt ihre ausgestreckte Hand an.

„Trinkgeld“, sagte er. Das Mädchen legte das Wechselgeld mit einem überraschten Lächeln in die Trinkgelddose. Ihre Mitarbeiterin stellte die fertigen Getränke auf die Theke. Derek schnappte sich einen davon und war innerhalb von ungefähr zwei Sekunden durch die Tür verschwunden.

„Danke“, sagte Stiles. Er nahm seinen Kaffee und folgte Derek.

Er fand Derek ein Stück die Straße runter. Er starrte den Kaffeebecher in seiner Hand an.

„Das war schwer“, sagte Derek.

„Vielleicht hätte ich etwas mit einem weniger komplizierten Menü auswählen sollen.“

Derek trank einen Schluck Kaffee. 

„Ich mag das nicht“, sagte Derek.

„Okay. Dann trinke ich es. Ich hab das Gefühl, ich werde viel Koffein brauchen.”

Derek stieß den Becher Richtung Stiles, welcher ihn nahm. Er würde den Kaffee nicht verschwenden, insbesondere da Derek mehr Trinkgeld zurückgelassen hatte, als die Kaffees gekostet hatten. Er fragte sich, ob er das sagen sollte, aber beschloss, dass die Erfahrung für Derek schon frustrierend genug gewesen war. 

„Du hast niemanden angeknurrt“, sagte Stiles, „also werte ich das als Gewinn.“

Derek drehte sich zu Stiles um und knurrte, ein tiefes Brummen aus seiner Kehle. 

„Warte“, sagte Stiles, „war das gerade ein Witz?“

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzte ein Lächeln in Dereks Gesicht auf.

***

Stiles verbrachte einige Zeit damit, eine Liste mit Übungsaktivitäten für Derek auszuarbeiten. Er hatte mehrere SMS-Unterhaltungen mit Cora darüber. Es gab ein paar Dinge zu beachten. Zum einen musste Derek das Reden üben. Das konnte er mit Stiles machen, aber er musste sich auch an andere Leute gewöhnen. Außerdem brauchte er Erinnerungen an menschliches Verhalten.

Stiles dachte, dass etwas zu kaufen eine gute Übung wäre. Es erforderte Interaktion, aber es folgte einem klaren Verlauf. Es war kontrolliert und sicher. Daneben überlegte er sich noch andere Dinge, die sie versuchen könnten. Es war vermutlich eine gute Idee, eine Balance zwischen den Sachen zu haben, die Derek an sein Limit brachten, und denen, die sich mehr in seiner Komfortzone befanden.

Derek kam am nächsten Tag, während Stiles’ Vater bei der Arbeit war. Stiles bereitete etwas Essen vor und sie gingen im Park picknicken. Um sie herum waren andere Menschen, aber Derek musste nicht mit ihnen reden.

„Wann war das letzte Mal, dass du picknicken warst?“, fragte Stiles.  
„Vor dem Feuer“, sagte Derek. Er sagte es, als würde die Antwort ihm Schmerzen bereiten. In Stiles‘ Kopf setzten sich die Puzzleteile zusammen.

„Das Hale-Feuer“, sagte er. Derek nickte.

Eine ganze Familie war in dem Feuer verbrannt. Stiles‘ Vater war in die Ermittlungsarbeit involviert gewesen, deswegen wusste Stiles ein paar Einzelheiten darüber. Es hatte zwei Personengegeben, die zu der Zeit nicht im Haus gewesen waren und eine weitere, die verletzt überlebt hatte. Alle anderen waren gestorben.

„Als du gesagt hast, dass deine Schwester gestorben ist“, fragte Stiles, „hast du da über das Feuer gesprochen?“

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. Für eine Weile dachte Stiles, das war alles, was er aus ihm herausbekommen würde. Als er sprach, waren die Worte so langsam und angestrengt wie immer.

„Laura und ich waren nicht zuhause. Wir waren alles, was geblieben war. Da war Peter, aber es ging ihm nicht gut.“ Derek hielt inne. Stiles fragte sich, ob er etwas sagen sollte um Derek zu trösten oder zu ermutigen. Das hier war offensichtlich schwer für ihn.

„Peter war wütend. Seine menschliche Seite war unterdrückt, doch das machte ihn gewalttätig. Laura hat versucht, ihn zu kontrollieren, aber er hat sie umgebracht. Also habe ich ihn getötet. Dann hatte ich nichts.“

Stiles konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie das für ihn hatte sein müssen. Derek hatte seine Familie schon einmal verloren und dann hatte er alles verloren, was ihm geblieben war.

„Ein Wolf zu sein ist leichter“, sagte Derek. „Gefühle sind einfacher. Ich muss nicht nachdenken. Ich habe mich versteckt.”

„Und wie bist du mit Cora und den anderen in diesem Haus gelandet?“

„Instinkt. Ich wollte ein Rudel. Ich habe Leute gefunden, die irgendwo hin gehören wollte und habe sie gebissen. Ich war nicht menschlich genug um zu fragen. Oder zu erklären.“

„Also ist da ein Haufen verwirrter Werwölfe durch die Gegend gelaufen?“

Derek nickte.

„Was hat sich geändert?“, fragte Stiles. Das hier war das meiste, was Derek je auf einmal gesagt hatte und Stiles brannte vor Neugier, den Rest der Geschichte zu hören. Er konnte Derek jetzt nicht aufhören lassen.

„Cora ist zurückgekommen“, sagte Derek. „Sie hat das Rudel zusammengebracht. Sie haben mich eingeschlossen. Cora wollte, dass ich zurückkomme.“ 

Stiles nahm an, dass Derek eine Menge ausließ. Er hatte die Ketten in Dereks Zimmer gesehen und die ganzen Kratzspuren. Er erinnerte sich an den Kommentar darüber, dass Hosen ein Fortschritt gewesen waren. Derek rieb über seine Handgelenke, als würde er sich an die Ketten dort erinnern, als würden sie ihn immer noch schmerzen. Stiles fragte sich, wie lange Cora gekämpft hatte, um die Art von Veränderung zu schaffen, die Stiles innerhalb weniger Tage gesehen hatte.

„Willst du zurückkommen?“, fragte Stiles.

„Ich sollte.“

Stiles war sich nicht sicher, ob das bedeutete, er sollte zurückkommen oder er sollte es wollen. Es war ein feiner Unterschied. Aber Derek schien erschöpft von all dem ungewohnten Reden. Er zerpflückte still sein Essen. Stiles hatte bereits erstaunlich viel aus ihm herausbekommen an einem Tag, also sollte er wohl einfach damit zufrieden sein.


	6. Kapitel 6

Stiles ging mit Derek im Diner essen. Das erste Mal hatte er nur dafür gesorgt, dass Derek mit hereinkam, während er bestellte. Derek hatte ausgesehen, als würde er jeden Augenblick vor dem Anblick und dem Lärm von so vielen Leuten fliehen, aber er hatte es überstanden. Das zweite Mal aßen sie die Burger im Restaurant. Derek sah das ganze Essen über angespannt, beinahe verängstigt aus. In dem Augenblick, in dem er den letzten Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte, war er aus dem Diner gestürzt.

Das dritte Mal bestand Stiles darauf, dass Derek das Essen bestellte. Derek wurde viel besser darin, sich mit Stiles zu unterhalten, aber der Gedanke, mit anderen Menschen zu reden, versetzte ihn immer noch in Schrecken. Stiles blieb in der Nähe, während Derek das Essen bestellte und bezahlte, mit so wenig Worten wie möglich. Derek sah alle mit tödlichen Blicken an, aber immerhin glühten seine Augen nicht.

„Wir werden das mit dem ‚Bitte‘ noch mal üben müssen“, sagte Stiles. Derek warf ihm über seinen Burger einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Ich meine es ernst“, sagte Stiles. „Ein bisschen Höflichkeit kann dich weit bringen. Außerdem wollen diese Leute vermutlich genauso wenig hier sein wie du. Du musst ihre Leben nicht noch schlimmer machen als sie schon sind, indem du unhöflich bist.“

Derek sagte immer noch nichts. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass sie vor nur ein paar Tagen eine ganze Konversation über Dereks Vergangenheit geführt hatten. Stiles war versucht, eine schematische Darstellung anzulegen, in der er Dereks Gesprächigkeit an ihrer Nähe zu anderen Leuten und an der Frage ob sie draußen waren, beurteilte. Derek wirkte definitiv angespannter, wenn sie sich irgendwo drinnen befanden.

„Ich sage nicht, dass du dich mit ihnen unterhalten sollst“, machte Stiles weiter, „aber versuche es hin und wieder mit einem ‚bitte‘ oder ‚danke‘. Und hör auf so zu gucken, als würdest du planen, wo du ihre Leichen verstecken willst.“

„Kann ich planen, wo ich deine Leiche verstecke?“, fragte Derek.

Stiles blinzelte.

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass du die Kunst des Sarkasmus übst und nicht wirklich meinen Mord planst“, sagte Stiles.

„Cora wäre verärgert, wenn ich jemanden umbringen würde.“

„Ja, Leute umbringen ist definitiv ein sozialer Fauxpas.“

Derek schwieg wieder, aber wenigstens hatten sie eine Unterhaltung geführt, auch wenn es eine gewesen war, die Stiles fast genauso verunsichert zurückließ, wie ihre ersten paar Begegnungen. Stiles war sich nicht sicher, ob vollständig ausgesprochene Todesdrohungen besser oder schlechter waren als Knurren.

Als sie nach dem Essen zurück zum Jeep gingen, sagt Derek leise: „Es tut mir leid?“

„Hm?

„Ich werde dich nicht umbringen. Ich würde dich niemals umbringen.“

„Oder irgendjemand anderes, hoffe ich“, sagte Stiles. Derek antwortete nicht.

***

Stiles saß seinem Vater gegenüber am Tisch, sich seinem Blick bewusst. Stiles versuchte, einfach weiter zu essen und zwischen seinen Bissen über das Lacrosse-Training, das er mit Scott am Nachtmittag gehabt hatte, zu sprechen. Schließlich konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen.

„Was?“, fragte Stiles.

„Nichts anderes, was du mir erzählen möchtest?“

Stiles kannte diese Methode. Sein Vater wusste etwas, oder zumindest vermutete er etwas, aber er würde nicht sagen, was genau. Auf diese Weise würde Stiles vielleicht etwas zugeben, was sein Vater nicht wusste, weil er annahm, dass es das war, worauf sein Vater hinwies. Stiles war zuvor darauf reingefallen, als er gestanden hatte, die Schule geschwänzt zu haben, als sein Vater davon sprach, dass er einen Schluck von seinem Whiskey genommen hatte. Dieses Mal begegnete Stiles seinen Augen gefasst.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte er.

„Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, darüber dass du … Zeit mit einem anderen Jungen verbringst.“

„Ich unternehme ständig was mit Scott.“

„Wir wissen beide, dass ich nicht von Scott spreche.“

Stiles zögerte. Er stocherte in seinem Abendessen herum. Er konnte nicht das Wort ausgehen benutzen. Wenn er sagte, er würde mit Derek ausgehen, würde sein Vater darauf bestehen, ihn kennenzulernen und Derek war auf keinen Fall dafür bereit. Sein Vater war auch noch nicht für Derek bereit. 

„Es ist nicht, was du denkst“, sagte Stiles.

„Was ist es dann?“

„Dieser Kerl hat ernsthafte sozialphobische Probleme. Er war für sich alleine für zu lange Zeit und jetzt versucht er wieder normalere Dinge zu machen, wie Burger kaufen oder eine Unterhaltung führen, ohne eine Panikattacke zu haben. Ich helfe ihm dabei.“

„Ist das alles?“

„Ja.“

„Weil ich nichts dagegen hätte“, sagte sein Vater, „wenn es mehr wäre als das. Du bist ein guter Junge, Stiles, und ich will, dass du weiß, dass jeder mit dem du …“

„Er ist nicht mein Freund!“, sagte Stiles schnell. Er dämpfte seine Stimme und fügte hinzu: „Aber trotzdem danke.“

Es war schön zu wissen, dass sein Vater ihn ungeachtet seiner sexuellen Neigung unterstützen und lieben würde. Aber Stiles konnte mit Derek nichts Romantisches sein. Er war einfach nicht genug Mensch und er würde ihn ausnutzen, wenn er irgendetwas versuchen würde.

„Tja“, sagte sein Vater. „Es ist schön, dass du ihm dabei hilfst.“

***

Nach dem Essen erforschte Stiles gerade einen Elfenwald im Internet, als sein Handy klingelte. In der Zeit, die es brauchte, vom Bildschirm wegzuschauen und ranzugehen, wurde sein Charakter von einem Ork aufgespießt, dementsprechend war seine Laune nicht die beste.

„Was?“, fragte er.

„Was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht?“, fragte eine Stimme.

„Cora? Wovon redest du?“

„Derek! Er hat sich in seinem Zimmer verschlossen und es ist, als hätte er sich etliche Schritte zurückentwickelt.“

„Ich habe gar nichts getan. Heute Morgen ging es ihm gut.“

Sie waren im Reservat spazieren gegangen. Stiles hatte viel von seinem Vater erzählt und Derek hatte ein paar Kommentare über seine Eltern gemacht. Es war fast schon eher eine Konversation, als ein Monolog gewesen.

„Nun, jetzt geht es ihm nicht gut“, sagte Cora. „Kannst du rüberkommen?“

„Ich bin gleich da“, sagte Stiles. Erst als er schon fast bei seinem Jeep war, fiel ihm auf, dass er kein bisschen gezögert hatte. Derek hatte Probleme, natürlich würde er da sein.

Er fuhr zum Reservat hinaus und folgte dem Pfad durch den Wald zu dem großen Haus. Er erwartete fast, dass Derek ihm entgegengerannt kam, so wie das letzte Mal, als er hergekommen war, aber nur Cora wartete angespannt auf ihn. 

„Er ist oben“, sagte sie, als sie ihn hineinließ. Stiles konnte den Rest des Rudels durch die Tür sehen, als er hinauf ging, zu dem Dachboden, wo er geschlafen hatte, als er das erste Mal hier gewesen war. Er zögerte vor der Tür und klopfte dann.

„Derek?“, rief er. Ein Knurren antwortete ihm. Stiles zögerte wieder. Wollte er sich wirklich zu einem knurrenden Werwolf gesellen? Aber Cora hatte Recht, es fühlte sich wie ein Rückschlag an und Stiles wollte wirklich wissen, was ihn ausgelöst hatte.

„Derek, ich komme rein.“

Stiles schob die Tür auf und trat ein. Für einen Augenblick konnte er Derek nicht sehen, nur einen Berg aus Laken und Decken neben dem Bett. Dann sah er zwei rote Punkte darunter hervor scheinen. Tief in seiner Festung aus Decken knurrte Derek.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich gehe, wirst du Worte benutzen müssen“, sagte Stiles. Derek knurrte wieder. Was, wenn er all sein menschliches Urteilvermögen verloren hatte? Was, wenn er Stiles in Stücke reißen würde?

Stiles schluckte seine Angst hinunter, Er durchquerte den Raum und setzte sich auf den Boden neben den Deckenberg. Das Knurren wurde tiefer.

„Du hast dich so gut gemacht“, sagte Stiles. „Warum jetzt das hier?“

Unter den Decken herrschte Stille, dann fragte Derek: „Kümmert dich das überhaupt?“

„Natürlich tut es das.” 

Wieder Stille. Immerhin hatte Derek aufgehört zu knurren, aber in einem Zimmer mit einem schweigenden und wütenden Werwolf zu sitzen, war trotzdem nicht beruhigend.

„Ich hab dich gehört“, sagte Derek. „Mit deinem Vater.“

„Oh.“

Stiles fragte sich, was genau Derek gehört hatte. Er versuchte sich an die genauen Worte zu erinnern, die er benutzt hatte. Er hatte sich auf jeden Fall sehr gegen die Aussage gewehrt, Derek wäre sein Freund.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du das gehört hast“, sagte Stiles. Das war vermutlich die schwächste Entschuldigung seit Menschengedenken. Derek würdigte es nicht mal eines Knurrens.

„Ich will dir helfen“, sagte Stiles. „Ich will, dass es dir gut geht.“

„Aber das ist alles“, sagte Derek.

Stiles wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wollte Derek nicht verletzen; es war schmerzhaft ihn so verloren zu sehen. Aber er konnte auch nicht lügen.

„Ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit dir“, sagte Stiles. „Mehr als ich gedacht hätte. Und du bist wirklich attraktiv. Aber es kann nicht mehr als das sein, solange du so bist.“

Eine Decke bewegte sich. Stiles konnte Dereks Gesicht in den Schatten seiner Festung erkennen.

„Und wenn ich nicht so bin?“, fragte Derek.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Stiles. 

Derek knurrte wieder, Augen rot auflodernd. „Lüg mich nicht an!“

„Ich lüge nicht“, sagte Stiles. Das Knurren wurde lauter. „Wirklich nicht! Ich werde nichts versprechen, aber das heißt nicht, dass nie etwas passieren wird. Auch wenn du nicht besonders attraktiv bist, wenn du dich knurrend unter Decken versteckst.“

Die Decken bewegten sich ein wenig.

„Wenn es dir besser geht“, sagte Stiles, „und du in Clubs gehen kannst, garantiere ich dir, das Jungen und Mädchen und jeder andere, den du magst, sich an dich ranschmeißen werden.“

„Ich will nicht jemand anderes“, sagte Derek unter seinen Decken hervor.

„Das ist nur mangelndes Vorstellungsvermögen deinerseits.“

Eine Hand tauchte unter den Decken auf. Sie streckte sich nach Stiles‘ Bein aus, die Finger berührten leicht sein Knie.

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte Derek.

Stiles saß wie erstarrt. Sein Instinkt war zu antworten, die Worte einfach zu sagen, wie bei seinem Vater. Aber er kannte Derek trotz all der Zeit, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, nicht wirklich. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass Dereks Besessenheit mit Stiles nach einem Blick in der Vollmondnacht begonnen hatte. Es war nicht echt.

„Lass uns darauf konzentrieren, dass es dir besser geht“, sagte Stiles. „Dann reden wir hierüber.“


	7. Kapitel 7

In den folgenden Tagen nahm niemand die Worte ‚Liebe‘ oder ‚Freund‘ in den Mund. Sie verfielen in alte Gewohnheiten, spazieren gehen oder Filme schauen, kleine Dinge am Kiosk kaufen oder im Diner essen. Stiles wurde zum Abendessen ins Haus im Wald eingeladen. Er saß dort, umgeben vom restlichen Rudel, die sprachen und sich verhielten wie normale Menschen, währen Derek Messer und Gabel benutzte und nur das aß, was man ihm auf den Teller legte. Derek trug nichts zu der Konversation bei, aber er meisterte die grundlegenden Tischmanieren.

Nach dem Essen hatte Stiles eine Diskussion mit Cora über Geld. Sie standen neben Stiles‘ Jeep und sie sagte, sie hatte herausgefunden, dass Stiles Derek Geld gegeben hatte um Sachen zu kaufen, fürs Essen zu bezahlen und anderes. Stiles wollte sagen, dass das in Ordnung war, aber Cora überreichte ihm ein Bündel Scheine und bestand darauf, dass sie Derek in Zukunft Geld für sich selbst geben würde. Stiles wusste, dass sein Kontostand das zu schätzen wissen würde, also widersprach er nicht allzu sehr.

Dann, eines Morgens, verkündete Derek, er habe entschieden, was er heute tun wollte. Stiles ließ ihn die Führung übernehmen und sie gingen durch die Stadt zur Bücherei.

„Ich muss Worte üben“, sagte Derek. „Das hier ist ein sicherer Weg.“

„Ok“, sagte Stiles. Er folgte Derek hinein. Derek spannte sich ein wenig an, in der Sekunde, in der sie durch die Tür traten, aber es war still in der Bücherei. Es waren ein paar alte Leute da, die Regale durchforstend, eine junge Mutter mit ihren Kindern bei den Bilderbüchern, eine Frau, die neben einem Stapel Bücher arbeitete. Es herrschte eine ruhige Stille und Stiles fragte sich, wieso er nicht vorher darauf gekommen war, hierher zu kommen. Es war leise und sicher.

Derek ging auf die Theke zu, wo ein Mann von zurückgebrachten Büchern aufblickte.

„Ich würde gerne eine Karte bekommen“, sagte Derek. Die Worte flossen problemlos heraus. Stiles fragte sich, wie oft Derek diesen Satz in seinem Kopf wiederholt hatte, bevor er hier hergekommen war.

„In Ordnung“, sagte der Mann. „Sie müssten dieses Formular ausfüllen und Sie müssen sich irgendwie ausweisen.“

Stiles fragte sich, ob das mit dem Ausweis ein Problem war, aber Derek zog ein Portemonnaie hervor, in dem sich das versprochene Geld von Cora befand. Innendrin befand sich außerdem ein Führerschein mit Dereks Foto darauf. Derek reichte dem Mann seinen Führerschein und nahm den Stift in die Hand. Er starrte ihn höchstkonzentriert an, als er ihn zwischen seinen Fingern platzierte. Es war genauso, wie als er erstmals mit dem Sprechen angefangen hatte, jedes Wort erforderte unglaubliche Anstrengung. Er runzelte die Stirn, formte jeden Buchstaben mit riesigem Bedacht. 

Der Bibliothekar sagte nichts dazu, dass Derek eine Eiszeit brauchte, um die Informationen einzufüllen. Er schaute Stiles mit einem merkwürdig wissenden Gesichtsausdruck an und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Derek fertig wurde. Die Buchstaben waren unordentlich und kindlich, aber sie waren da und sie waren korrekt. Als Derek endlich fertig war, nahm der Mann das Blatt mit einem Lächeln entgegen. Er tippte ein paar Sachen in seinen Computer ein und überreichte Derek, ein paar Minuten später, eine Plastikkarte mit seinem Namen.

„Du kannst sechs Bücher auf einmal ausleihen“, sagte der Bibliothekar, „und sie für vier Wochen behalten, aber musst Gebühren zahlen, wenn du sie nicht rechtzeitig zurück bringst.“

Derek nahm die Karte und drehte sich fort. Einen Schritt von der Theke entfernt drehte er sich wieder um und sagte bedächtig: „Danke.“

„Gern geschehen.“

Es hatte den Anschein, dass Stiles’ Lektion über Höflichkeit Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Der Bibliothekar lächelte Derek an und warf Stiles einen kurzen Blick zu. Derek ging zu den Regalen hinüber um nach Büchern zu suchen. Stiles wollte ihm gerade folgen, als der Bibliothekar ihn heranwinkte. Stiles trat an den Tisch heran und der Bibliothekar fing an zu flüstern. Stiles wusste, dass Derek ihn dennoch hören würde, aber sagte nichts.

„Wir haben hier dienstags eine Erwachsenen-Alphabetisierungs-Gruppe“, sagte der Bibliothekar. „Es ist eine kleine Gruppe, sehr freundlich, sehr unterstützend.“

„Wir behalten das im Gedächtnis“, sagte Stiles. „Würde es viel Sprechen beinhalten?“

„Ein wenig. Wir ermutigen die Leute, laut aus den Büchern vorzulesen, aber es ist alles sehr ungezwungen.“

Das wäre vielleicht wirklich etwas für Derek. Es würde Interaktion mit Menschen beinhalten, aber er hätte vor sich etwas zum lesen und müsste keine Konversation betreiben.

„Ich rede mit Derek darüber.“

„Wir veranstalten auch Kaffee-Vormittage an jedem zweiten Donnerstag eines Monats. Wir holen Leute her, um Vorträge zu halten. Autoren, lokale Historiker, alles Mögliche. Diesen Monat haben wir jemanden hier, der über seine Bergsteigerfahrungen erzählen wird. Derek könnte einfach nur dabei sitzen und zuhören, wenn ihm das lieber ist.“

Stiles wünschte sich wirklich, er wäre hier früher hergekommen. Es hätte ihm dabei geholfen, Wege zu finden um Derek zu beschäftigen. Er lächelte.

„Wir denken drüber nach.“

„Ich bin im Übrigen Don.“

„Stiles.“

Don sagte nichts zu Stiles‘ Namen. Er schien rein gar nicht auf seine Merkwürdigkeit zu reagieren. Sie schüttelten einfach nur die Hände über den Tresen hinweg. Stiles lächelte Don noch einmal an und ging zu Derek, der die Bücherreihen durchstöberte. Er umklammerte eines davon fest. Er funkelte Stiles einen Augenblick lang an und drehte sich dann wieder den Büchern zu.

„Ich werde nicht irgendeinen Erwachsenenunterricht besuchen, als wäre ich dämlich“, sagte Derek, seine Stimme ein tiefes Knurren,

„Niemand hat gesagt, du wärst dä…“, fing Stiles an. Derek brachte ihn mit einem weiteren finsteren Blick zum Schweigen.

„Na schön“, sagte Stiles, die Hände aufgebend erhoben. „Und was ist mit den Kaffee-Vormittagen?“

Derek gab ein kurzes, leises Knurren von sich und murmelte: „Okay.“

Er schnappte sich ein weiteres Buch aus dem Regal, ohne auch nur hinzusehen, was es war und ging zurück zum Tresen und Don. Don nahm die Bücher mit einem Lächeln und zog Dereks neue Büchereikarte durch. Derek schaute ihn die ganze Zeit finster an, aber schaffte noch ein gegrummeltes „Danke“, als er die Bücher und Karte zurückbekam. Stiles lächelte Don kurz an und zuckte mit den Schultern, dann verließen sie die Bücherei und gingen zum Jeep zurück.

***

Zwei Tage nach ihrem Besuch in der Bücherei, entschied Stiles, dass sie es am Samstagnachmittag mit dem Einkaufszentrum versuchen würden. Es würde belebt sein und Derek würde vermutlich jeden Augenblick davon hassen, aber es würde ihn an Menschen gewöhnen.

„Du musst es nicht mögen“, sagte Stiles, während sie aus dem Jeep stiegen, „und du musst auch nicht lange bleiben. Ich werde dich nicht mal dazu bringen, mit irgendjemanden zu sprechen oder etwas zu kaufen. Wir gehen einfach nur rein und laufen für eine halbe Stunde durch die Gegend und danach können wir zum Reservat fahren.“

Derek nickte. Er sah angespannt aus, als würde er gleich in den Krieg ziehen. Stiles legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Ich bin genau hier“, sagte Stiles. „Es ist alles okay. Denk nur dran, du bist viel angsteinflößender als all diese Leute zusammen. Aber kein Knurren.“

Derek nickte wieder. Es war vermutlich kein gutes Zeichen, dass er aufgehört hatte, Worte zu benutzen. Stiles wäre nicht überrascht, wenn Derek im Kaufhaus eine ausgemachte Panikattacke bekommen würde, also beschloss er, Derek da rauszuholen, in dem Augenblick, in dem es aussah als hätte er Schwierigkeiten. Und er ließ seine Hand auf Dereks Arm liegen, eine Erinnerungen daran, dass er da nicht alleine durch musste.

Sie gingen in das Einkaufszentrum hinein und bewegten sich durch den Strom aus Menschen vor den Geschäften. Stiles sah keine Notwendigkeit darin, in einen der Läden hineinzugehen, also lief er nur eine Runde an ihnen vorbei, die Augen über die Schaufenster schweifend. 

„Siehst du?“, fragte er leise. „Es ist gar nicht so schlecht, oder? Niemand sieht uns zu. Sie sind alle in ihren eigenen kleinen Welten. Es ist, als wären wir allein.“

Er redete immer weiter als sie zu den Rolltreppen gingen und hochfuhren. Sie standen da und Stiles achtete darauf, dass er seine Hand auf Dereks Arm behielt. Derek schien überraschend ruhig. Die Art, wie er seinen Kiefer anspannte, war offensichtlich angespannt, aber es war besser, als er befürchtet hatte. Als die Rolltreppen oben ankamen, begann Stiles sie in einer Schleife durch das obere Stockwerk zu führen. Es gab hier einige Essensstände vor den Läden.

„Willst du, dass ich uns ein paar Kekse kaufe?“, fragte Stiles. „Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du sprichst, wenn dein Mund voller Kekse ist.“

„Nein“, sagte Derek. Es war scharf und abrupt, aber es war immerhin ein Wort.

„Auch okay. Du machst das wirklich gut.“

„Gönnerhaft“, murmelte Derek.

Stiles konnte nicht widerstehen. Er sagte in seinem gönnerhaftesten Ton: „Wow! Drei ganze Silben in einem Wort!“

Derek funkelte ihn an und Stiles lachte leise auf. Derek schaffte ein kurzes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. Es war offensichtlich gezwungen, aber es war besser als nichts. Derek begann, sich ein winziges bisschen zu entspannen.

Stiles bemerkte die Veränderung, bevor er ihre Ursache realisierte. Derek spannte sich an, die ganze Anspannung war wieder zurück. Das Lächeln war verschwunden, als wäre es nie da gewesen. Seine Schritte stockten und er gefror in der Bewegung mitten im Einkaufszentrum. Stiles stoppte und sah zu ihm zurück.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Stiles.

Dann hörte er die Stimme, leise, aber immer lauter werdend.

„Habt ihr mich gehört?“, fragte sie. „Gut. Es macht mich krank, wie ihr dämlichen Schwuchteln rumspaziert, als gehörte euch das alles hier.“

Vier Typen standen in der Nähe einer der Kaffestände vor einem Fitnessstudio. Sie waren vermutlich ungefähr in Dereks Alter und jeder von ihnen hatte hervortretende Muskeln. Sie sahen Derek und Stiles an, als wären sie Hundedreck an ihren Lieblingsschuhen. Wenn Derek nicht hier wäre, hätte Stiles Angst, dass sie ihn zu Brei schlagen würden, aber im Augenblick hatte er andere Prioritäten.

Stiles nahm Derek am Arm. Derek war immer noch erstarrt, abgesehen von einem leichten, angespannten Zittern.

„Komm“, sagte er leise. „Lass uns einfach gehen. Wir müssen dem nicht zuhören.“

„Perverse wie ihr kommen in die Hölle“, sagte einer der Typen.

Stiles zog wieder an Dereks Arm. „Komm schon.“

Derek ging langsam los. Ein tiefes Grollen, fast unhörbar, kam aus seiner Kehle. Stiles glaubte nicht, dass irgendwer anders nah genug dran war, um es zu hören, aber er trieb Derek zur Eile, bevor es schlimmer werden konnte. Die Typen folgten ihnen. Egal wie groß und muskelbepackt sie waren, sie waren nicht der Grund für Stiles‘ rasendes Herz. Er fürchtete sich vor dem, was passieren würde, wenn Derek hier die Kontrolle verlieren würde. Was, wenn jemand Dereks rotglühende Augen sehen würde?

Die nächste Bemerkung richtete sich gegen Stiles: „Leckst du gerne an großen Schwänzen, Kleiner? Vielleicht sollte ich dich dazu bringen, an meinem zu lecken. Dich auf deine Knie bringen und in dein Gesicht vögeln? Gefällt dir sowas, Schwuchtel? Ich könnte dich daran würgen lassen. So solltest du sterben, an einem Schwanz erstickt.“

Dereks Knurren wurde ein wenig lauter.

„Es ist okay“, murmelte Stiles. „Es sind nur Worte. Ignoriere sie einfach. Nichts was sie sagen, bedeutet etwas.”

Stiles behielt seinen Blick auf die Rolltreppen gerichtet, auf ihren Fluchtweg. Sie waren nur noch etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt. Stiles wich einer Gruppe Einkäufern aus. Er wünschte, er könnte einfach anfangen zu rennen, aber er bewegte sich weiterhin ruhig durch die Menge. Die Leute blieben zum gaffen stehen, als die Typen ihnen weiterhin Beleidigungen hinterherwarfen. Niemand sagte etwas. Stiles wünschte sich, dass einer von ihnen, nur einer, den Typen sagen würde, sie sollten aufhören, aber die Menschen starrten nur, als wäre das hier irgendeine Theateraufführung. Stiles hasste sie alle in diesem Augenblick.

Einer der Kerle schob sich vor sie, kurz bevor sie die Rolltreppen erreicht hatten.

„Wo zur Hölle wollt ihr hin, Schwuchteln?“, fragte er.

„Wir wollen keinen Ärger haben“, sagte Stiles, laut genug, dass die Zuschauer es mitkriegen würden. „Ihr habt gesagt, ihr wollt uns hier nicht haben, also versuchen wir zu gehen, aber du blockierst unseren Ausweg. Vielleicht solltest du dich entscheiden, was du wirklich willst.“

„Vielleicht solltest du deinen Mund halten, sonst stopfe ich ihn dir.“

Der Typ stieß Stiles vor die Brust, heftig genug, dass er rückwärst taumelte, über irgendetwas stolperte und fiel. Er landete unsanft auf seinem Hintern und hatte gerade noch genug Zeit zu rufen „Derek, nein“, bevor Derek dem Kerl ins Gesicht schlug. Und was für ein Schlag das war. Stiles hätte schwören können, dass die Füße des Typen vom Boden abhoben, als er mit den Armen rudernd zurückfiel und eine Hand an sein Gesicht hielt, als erwartete er, die Hälfte davon müsste verschwunden sein.

Die drei anderen Arschlöcher stürzten sich auf Derek, alle drei gleichzeitig. Derek verschwand in einem Wirbel aus Fäusten und Tritten, die Idioten angreifend, als wären sie nichts.

„Derek, stopp“, sagte Stiles. Er kam wieder auf die Füße und versuchte, den Wirbelsturm aus Schmerzen zu durchbrechen, um an Derek ranzukommen und ihn aufzuhalten. Er konnte seine Augen rot schimmern sehen.

Als Stiles versuchte, den Kampf zu beenden, erwischte ihn einer der Idioten im Gesicht. Stiles stolperte zurück, für einen Augenblick benommen, und hörte, wie Derek ein animalisches Knurren von sich gab.

Im nächsten Moment war der Sicherheitsdienst da, rufend in dem Versuch, die Lage zu beruhigen. Stiles sah sie und die Waffen an ihren Gürteln. Angst erfüllte ihn.

„Derek, wenn du mich liebst, hör auf, dich zu bewegen“, sagte er mit leiser Stille. Aber das Werwolfgehör nahm die Worte dennoch war und Derek hielt inne. Er löste seine Hand aus dem Shirt einer der Kerle. Der Typ fiel auf die Knie, Blut strömte aus seiner Nase, seine Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt. Eines dieser Augen schwoll bereits an.

Die vier Arschlöcher waren zerkratzt und blutüberströmt auf dem Boden um Derek herum, der keinerlei Schaden davon getragen hatte. Die Sicherheitsleute sahen das Bild, welches sich ihnen bot und wussten genau, worauf sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit fokussieren mussten. Derek stand da, mit zwei Waffen auf sich gerichtet, während ein dritter Mann Handschellen hervorholte.

„Derek, du musst kooperieren“, sagte Stiles. „Das hier ist wichtiger, als alles andere, um das ich dich je gebeten habe. Mach einfach, was sie dir sagen. _Mach alles_ , was sie dir sagen. Bitte.“ 

Derek sah zu Stiles hinüber, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er ließ sich abführen.

***

Als er in dem Büro des Sicherheitsdiensts saß, hatte Stiles Furcht sich nicht im Geringsten aufgelöst. Sein Gesicht pulsierte vor Schmerz, aber alles, was er machen konnte, war Derek anzustarren, der in Handschellen vor dem Schreibtisch des Sicherheitstypen saß. Er sah angespannter aus als je zuvor.

Drei der Arschlöcher waren verschwunden, weggebracht um ärztlich behandelt zu werden. Der vierte saß mit ihnen in diesem Büro und presste Taschentücher unter seine Nase, um das Blut aufzuhalten. Der Großteil der sichtbaren Haut war voller blauer Flecken. Sie waren alle im gleichen Büro, aber saßen an verschiedenen Plätzen. Stiles lehnte an der einen Wand, Arschloch an der anderen und Derek saß zwischen ihnen an dem Tisch. Derek war der einzige, der gefesselt worden war, aber Stiles traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen, falls die Sicherheitstypen ihre Waffen wieder hervorholen würden.

Der Sicherheitsdienst hatte die richtige Polizei gerufen und Stiles hockte da und hoffte wirklich, wirklich, dass die Person, die den Anruf entgegengenommen hatte, nicht der Sheriff gewesen war. Er wusste, dass jeder der Deputies seinem Vater hiervon erzählen würde, aber er wollte wirklich nicht, dass sein Vater ihn so sah, mit einem blauen Auge und einem Typen in Handschellen, weil er vier Leute angegriffen hatte. Aber natürlich schien das Universum ihn zu hassen, denn als die Tür sich öffnete, kam der Sheriff hinein. Er musterte Stiles kurz, aber zeigte kein Anzeichen von Erkennen. Deputy Parrish war ein paar Schritte hinter ihm und schaute Stiles an, als wäre er ein komplett Fremder. Der Sheriff drehte sich zum Chef Kopf des Sicherheitsdiensts um.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er.

„Sie haben sich in der oberen Etage geprügelt. Drei andere Typen sind von diesem Irren ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden“, er stieß mit seinem Finger Richtung Derek.

„Es war nicht Dereks Schuld“, sagte Stiles. Sein Vater warf ihm einen so finsteren Blick zu, dass Dereks alle Ehre machen konnte.

„Du kommst noch dran“, sagte er. Er drehte sich zu dem Arschloch mit der blutenden Nase um. „Was meinst du, ist passiert?“

„Wir waren im Fitnessstudio und haben uns anschließen etwas zu trinken geholt und uns um unseren eigenen Kram gekümmert, als diese beiden vorbeikamen und sich wie richtige Turteltauben aufführten. Sie haben bemerkt, dass es uns unangenehm war und haben regelrecht rumgemacht, nur um uns zu provozieren und einer meiner Freunde hat irgendwas gesagt. Es war vielleicht etwas unhöflich, aber es waren halt nur Worte. Dann ist der Typ“, er zeigte auf Derek, „total durchgedreht und hat uns angegriffen. Er war wie ein wildes Tier.“

„Das ist totaler Schwach-“, fing Stiles an.

„Ruhe!“, fauchte sein Vater. Er drehte sich zurück zu dem Arschloch.

„Also hat einer deiner Freunde einen Kommentar gemacht und dieser Mann hat euch angegriffen?“

„Ja. Ich meine, wir haben versucht uns zu wehren, aber er war außer Kontrolle.“

Stiles konnte Dereks Hände sehen, zu Fäusten verkrampft, wo sie hinter seinem Rücken festgehalten wurden. Rote Topfen quollen zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. Er musste mit seinen Nägel seine Haut zerschneiden. Mit seinen Krallen. Derek zitterte regelrecht vor Anspannung.

Stiles’ Vater trat neben dem Tisch, sodass er Derek ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

„Nun“, sagte er, „wie ist deine Seite der Gesichte?“

Stille. Stiles Vater wartete mit verschränkten Armen und finsterem Gesicht.

„Worte, Derek“, murmelte Stiles, leise genug, dass er hoffen konnte, dass niemand anderes es hörte. „Du musst etwas sagen.“

„Sie haben Stiles verletzt“, sagte Derek.

Stiles’ Vater warf Stiles einen Blick zu. Stiles konnte spüren, wie der Schmerz in seiner Wange heißer brannte als zuvor.

„Was haben sie gemacht?“, fragte Stiles‘ Vater Derek.

Als Derek sprach, war es wie am Anfang, jedes Wort sorgsam ausgewählt und mit Anstrengung geformt. Stiles fragte sich, wie sehr Derek gegen seine animalische Seite ankämpfen musste.

„Sie haben … fiese Sachen gesagt. Stiles sagte, wir sollten sie ignorieren. Wir wollten gehen, aber sie kamen uns hinterher. Einer von ihnen hat gedroht, Stiles zu vergewaltigen.“

„Das ist eine totale Lüge“, protestierte Arschloch.

„Du warst bereits dran“, sagte Stiles‘ Vater und schaute wieder zu Derek. „Fahr fort.“

„Wir wollten zu den Rolltreppen und verschwinden, aber einer von ihnen hat Stiles geschubst, sodass er hingefallen ist. Ich hab ihn geschlagen. Dann hat mich der Rest angegriffen.“

„Er hat zuerst zugeschlagen, er hat damit angefangen“, machte Arschloch weiter. „Vielleicht haben wir ihn spielerisch geschubst, aber er hat mit dem Schlagen angefangen. Er sollte eingesperrt werden. Er sollte in einer Anstalt weggesperrt werden.“

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst still sein“, sagte Stiles‘ Vater. Er drehte sich endlich zu Stiles herum. „Also, was ist laut dir passiert?“

„Es ist wie Derek gesagt hat. Diese Arschlöcher haben uns beleidigt und Kommentare gemacht und gesagt, sie sollten mich dazu bringen, ihnen einen zu blasen und so ein Zeug, Wir haben versucht, sie zu ignorieren. Dann hat einer von ihnen mich gestoßen und alles hat sich überschlagen, aber sie haben definitiv angefangen. Alles was Derek getan hat, war mich zu beschützen.“

Sein Vater musste das verstehen. Er musste ihm glauben. Sein Vater drehte sich zu einem der Sicherheitstypen um.

„Habt ihr Kameras?”, fragte er. 

„Natürlich.“ Der Sicherheitstyp tippte irgendwas in seinen Computer ein und Stiles‘ Vater schaute ihm über die Schulter. Von seinem Platz an der Wand konnte Stiles die Aufnahme nicht sehen, aber das musste er auch gar nicht. Er konnte sehen, wie die Lippen seines Vaters sich wütend zusammenpressten. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten. Er drehte sich zu Parrish.

„Bring diesen jungen Mann zum Wagen und verlies ihm seine Rechte“, sagte er, auf Arschloch zeigend, „und funk jemanden an, um seine Freunde aus dem Krankenhaus abzuholen, sobald sie fertig behandelt sind. Wir brauchen außerdem Zeugenaussagen, um zu bestätigen, was gesagt wurde, bevor der Kampf ausbrach.“

„Das können Sie nicht machen!“, protestierte Arschloch, als Parrish ihn am Arm nahm. „Er ist derjenige, der uns verprügelt hat!“

„Ihr werdet nicht verhaftet, weil ihr euch mit ihm geprügelt habt. Ihr werdet für das verhaftet, was davor kam. Dafür, dass ihr einen Minderjährigen angegriffen und mit Vergewaltigung gedroht habt.“

Parrish zog Arschloch mit sich, der die ganze Zeit protestierte, dass das Ganze komplett unakzeptabel war und dass er nichts falsch gemacht habe. Stiles‘ Vater widmete sich wieder Derek, der immer noch entsetzt und angespannt aussah. Stiles wollte an seine Seite eilen und ihn trösten.

„Jetzt zu dir“, sagte der Sheriff. Stiles‘ Entsetzen hatte sich immer noch nicht verringert. Selbst wenn Derek auf Selbstverteidigung plädieren konnte, konnte er trotzdem für seine Gewalttätigkeit verhaftet werden. In eine Zelle gebracht zu werden, würde ihn umbringen. Auch wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden wäre, es könnte ihn Wochen zurück versetzen.

„Du kannst ihn nicht verhaften“, sagte Stiles. „Er hat mich beschützt. Und sich selber. Diese Kerle haben ihn alle auf einmal angegriffen, er hat sich nur verteidigt. Bitte. Du kannst ihn nicht verhaften.“

„Selbstverteidigung ist eine Sache“, sagte der Sheriff, „aber das erklärt diese Aufnahme nicht. Was nimmst du?“

Derek schaute ihn in stiller Verwirrtheit an und sah dann zu Stiles, mit bittenden Augen.

„Er fragt nach Drogen“, sagte Stiles.

„Ja“, sagte Stiles‘ Vater. „Ich frage dich, was für Drogen du genommen hast.“

„Ich nehme keine Drogen“, sagte Derek. Er klang nicht knurrend oder wütend. Er klang verängstigt. Er hatte vermutlich Angst vor dem, was passieren würde, wenn jemand herausfand, dass er ein Werwolf war. Er schaute zu Stiles. Stiles nahm das als sein Zeichen um aufzustehen. Niemand sagte ihm, sich wieder hinzusetzen, als er den Raum durchquerte und Derek eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Ich werde dich mit zum Revier nehmen und einen Bluttest machen lassen, um das zu beweisen, denn die meisten Menschen können nicht so kämpfen ohne einen chemischen Aufschwung.“

Stiles war sich nicht sicher, ob ein Bluttest die Anomalien zeigen würde, die Derek als Werwolf enttarnten. In jedem Fall drehte sich Derek herum und schaute Stiles verzweifelt an.

„Wenn du medizinische Tests machen musst, sollte ich vermutlich deine Schwester anrufen“, sagte Stiles.

„Nein!“, fauchte Derek.

„Cora könnte helfen“, sagte Stiles.

„Sie darf nicht wissen, dass ich in Schwierigkeiten bin.“

Stiles dachte an die Ketten im Schlafzimmer. Derek schien ernsthafte Angst vor dem zu haben, was seine Schwester tun würde, wenn sie herausfand, dass er in einen Kampf geraten war. Er wollte nicht eingeschlossen werden, weder von der Polizei noch von Cora. Stiles drehte sich zu seinem Vater.

„Er ist nicht auf Drogen, ich schwöre es, und du kannst ihn nicht verhaften. Er hat nichts Falsches getan. Diese anderen haben den Streit angefangen und er hat nur auf mich aufgepasst. Du kannst ihn nicht einsperren.”

Stiles sah zu seinem Vater in der Hoffnung, ihm mit seinen Augen die Wichtigkeit hiervon vermitteln zu können. Eingesperrt zu werden, würde Derek zerstören. Sein Vater sah zwischen ihnen hin und her und seufzte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Ihr müsst beide mit zum Revier um eure Aussagen abzugeben“, sagte er.

„Ich kann uns mit dem Jeep hinfahren“, sagte Stiles. „Derek sollte nicht im gleichen Auto sein wie dieses Arschloch.“

„In Ordnung. Aber wenn ihr nicht auftaucht, werde ich Haftbefehle für euch beide ausstellen.“

Stiles nickte.

Auf Anweisung des Sheriffs, befreite der Sicherheitsdienst Derek von seinen Handfesseln. Stiles brachte Derek raus, während sein Vater mit dem Sicherheitstypen über die Kameraaufnahme und Zeugenaussagen von Angestellten sprach. Derek ging schweigend neben Stiles her, mit der Seite an ihn gepresst, bis sie den Jeep erreichten.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Derek, sobald sie im Jeep waren.

„Sie waren Arschlöcher“, sagte Stiles. „Sie haben es verdient. Aber du musst vorsichtig sein. Wenn mein Vater nicht der Sheriff wäre, wärst du jetzt vermutlich verhaftet. Du kannst Menschen nicht einfach so angreifen. Selbst wenn es Arschlöcher sind.“

„Sie haben dir wehgetan.“

„Ich wurde ein bisschen herum geschubst. Du warst kurz davor sie umzubringen. Selbstverteidigung erlaubt dir ein vertretbares Maß an Gewalt. Nichts von dem, was du getan hast, war vertretbar.“

„Sie haben dir wehgetan.“

„Na und? Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir verhaftet wirst. Greif keine Leute an. Egal was sie sagen. Es macht nichts, wenn sie mich schubsen oder sich wie Idioten verhalten. Du verletzt keine Menschen, es sei denn einer von uns ist ernsthaft in Gefahr. Ich bin es nicht wert, dass du wegen mir eingesperrt wird.“

„Aber sie haben dir wehgetan.“

„Und du glaubst, wenn du ins Gefängnis musst, tut mir das nicht weh?“, fragte Stiles fordernd. Derek sah ihn an. Dann schaute er weg.


	8. Kapitel 8

Die Unterhaltung auf dem Revier verlief genau so peinlich, wie Stiles befürchtet hatte. Stiles saß in einem der kleinen Verhörräume, sich dessen bewusst, dass Derek vermutlich jedes Wort mithörte. Er versuchte sich an jedes kleine Detail der Begegnung im Einkaufszentrum zu erinnern. Er versuchte sich an alle Beleidigungen zu erinnern, die der Gewalt vorangegangen waren und tat dann sein Bestes, um die Prügelei in einer Art und Weise zu beschreiben, die Derek möglichst als seinen tapferen Beschützer statt als einen halbwilden Werwolf darstellte.

Sein Vater nahm die formelle Aussage entgegen, fragte manchmal etwas, aber ließ Stiles die meiste Zeit einfach sprechen. Stiles zappelte die ganze Zeit unruhig, mit den Gedanken bei Derek. Musste er gerade seine Aussage machen? Oder war er erst dran, wenn Stiles fertig war, sodass er ihn dabei unterstützen könnte? Stiles trommelte nervös mit seinen Fingern auf den Tisch, bis sein Vater fertig war. Der kleine Verhörraum wirkte kalt und herzlos und zehrte ihn beim Sprechen aus.

„Kann ich zu Derek?“, fragte Stiles.

Sein Vater sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an und fragte: “Ist es wirklich so wichtig, dass du bei ihm bist?”

„Er ist nicht gut mit Fremden“, sagte Stiles, „und er ist nicht gut darin, Worte zur Kommunikation zu benutzen. Es wäre hilfreich, wenn ich da wäre.“

„Das ist der Kerl, dem du hilfst?“

„Ja.“

Sein Vater schaute ihn immer noch besorgt und ernst an. Stiles mochte diesen Blick überhaupt nicht. Es war der Blick, den sein Vater immer hatte, wenn er überlegte, wie er etwas sagen sollte, von dem er wusste, dass Stiles es nicht hören wollte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das weiterhin machen solltest“, sagte er.

„Warum nicht?“, fragte Stiles.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass es ungefährlich ist.“

„Dad, im Auto vorhin hab ich versucht, ihm zu erklären, warum er nicht so gewalttätig hätte werden sollen. Weißt du, was er gesagt hat? ‚Aber sie haben dir wehgetan‘. Er hat es immer und immer wieder gesagt. Er hat diese Arschlöcher nur angegriffen, weil sie mich verletzt haben. Ich bin vermutlich die sicherste Person auf Erden, solange ich bei Derek bin.“ Erst als er es aussprach, wurde Stiles klar, dass jedes Wort davon wahr war. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte er sich vor Derek gefürchtet, aber seit ihrer ersten Begegnung bemühte Derek sich, auf ihn aufzupassen.

„Eine Person mit solchen Aggressionsproblemen kann nicht ungefährlich sein.“

„Meistens wird er nur wütend, wenn er sich nicht richtig ausdrücken kann. Er denkt und fühlt all das komplizierte Zeug, mit dem der Rest der Welt sich auch rumschlagen muss, aber er hat nicht die Worte, um es den Menschen zu sagen. Ich helfe ihm dabei, sie zu finden.“

„Schau, Stiles, ich weiß, du meinst es gut, aber er wirkt so, als bräuchte er jemand Professionellen.“

„Was er braucht, ist Interaktion mit Menschen, um neu zu lernen, was normal ist. Es geht ihm immer besser.“

„Stiles, du kannst nicht ewig auf ihn aufpassen. Was machst du, wenn die Schule wieder anfängt?“

„Ich denk mir irgendwas aus. Ich kann immer noch an den Wochenenden Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Und da sind diese Kaffeevormittage in der Bücherei, von denen wir erfahren haben. Er kann da hingehen. Der Bibliothekar war sehr freundlich zu Derek. Und er redet mehr mit seiner Schwester. Es geht ihm besser, aber wenn du ihn wegen dieses Kampfes einsperrst, könnte das alles rückgängig machen und das werde ich nicht zulassen.“

Stiles bemerkte, dass er seine Stimme immer mehr erhoben hatte, bis er geradezu schrie. Er nahm sich einen Moment, um sich zu beruhigen und wieder eine vernünftige Lautstärke zu erreichen.

„Dad, ich befinde mich in keinerlei Gefahr mit Derek und wir haben darüber gesprochen, dass die Prügelei heute nicht akzeptabel war. Ich werde sicher gehen, dass er versteht, dass sowas nicht nochmal passieren kann. Erlaub mir nur, mich darum zu kümmern.“

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum das plötzlich deine Aufgabe ist“, sagte sein Vater.

„Weil ich Derek gesagt habe, ich helfe ihm“, sagte Stiles. „Und ich breche meine Versprechen nicht.“

Sein Vater fixierte ihn mit seinem Blick und sagte: „Abgesehen davon, wenn du versprichst dich in der Schule aus Ärger rauszuhalten.“

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld. Mein Chemielehrer hasst mich.“

„Ich frag mich, warum.“

„Bitte, kann ich jetzt zu Derek?“, fragte Stiles. Sein Vater ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Er winkte Stiles hindurch. Offenbar war Derek im Verhörraum direkt nebenan. Er schaute bereits zur Tür, als Stiles hineinkam. Parrish saß ihm gegenüber mit einem Notizblock und einem Aufnahmegerät.

„Hast du bekommen, was du brauchst?“, fragte Stiles‘ Vater Parrish.

„Ich denke schon“, sagte Parrish. „Es hat eine Weile gedauert, aber wir haben eine Aussage.“

Stiles fragte sich, ob Derek davon abgelenkt worden war, weil er bei Stiles gelauscht hatte oder ob er einfach nur Probleme mit den Worten gehabt hatte. Aber es war weder die Zeit noch der Ort, um danach zu fragen, also ging er bloß zu Derek hinüber. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Derek schien sich durch physischen Kontakt zu beruhigen.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte er. Derek nickte.

Stiles drehte sich zu seinem Vater. „Können wir gehen?“

Sein Vater seufzte. „Ja. Verschwindet von hier. Keiner von euch wird belastet. Aber, Stiles, ich erwarte dich heute zum Abendessen, wir haben eine Menge zu besprechen.“

Stiles nickte. Er schaute dieser Konversation nicht gerade freudig entgegen; er glaubte nicht, dass sein Vater viel von dem was er gesagt hatte, akzeptiert hatte. Jetzt legte er aber erst mal nur eine Hand auf Dereks Arm und führte ihn hinaus zum Jeep. Sie stiegen ein, aber Stiles startete den Motor nicht sofort.

„Wie war es mit Parrish?“, fragte Stiles.

„Er hat gefragt, was passiert ist. Ich hab es ihm gesagt. Er hat alles aufgeschrieben.“

„Und das ist alles?“

Derek nickte. Stiles entschied sich, nicht weiter nachzuforschen und startete den Motor. Erst als Stiles auf die Straße fuhr und seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Verkehr widmen musste, begann Derek zu reden.

„Ich hab ein bisschen von dem gehört, was du deinem Vater gesagt hast“, sagte Derek.

„Dachte ich mir. Du musst wirklich an dieser Belausch-Sache arbeiten.“

„Ich würde dich nie verletzen. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass dich irgendwer verletzt.“

„Das weiß ich. Ich vertraue dir.“ Da waren diesmal keine Zweifel in Stiles‘ Stimme. Welche Ängste er auch gehabt hatte, sie waren nun verschwunden.

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte Derek. Stiles‘ Hände verkrampften sich um das Lenkrad. Stiles wollte sagen, dass Derek Müll redete. Derek liebte ihn nicht wirklich. Was für eine Anziehung Derek am Anfang auch gefühlt haben mochte, sie war ausschließlich physisch gewesen, da sie einander gar nicht gekannt hatten. Aber Stiles fühlte sich nicht dafür gerüstet, jetzt diese Diskussion zu führen.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht liebst“, sagte Derek, „aber du musst wissen, dass ich dich liebe. Falls dein Vater nicht zulässt, dass du mich wiedersiehst.“

„Ich werde dich wiedersehen“, sagte Stiles. „Ich verspreche es.“

Derek starrte aus dem Fenster auf die Straße. Er sagte nichts mehr.

Sie erreichten das Haus im Wald und Cora kam raus, um sie zu begrüßen. Sie schnüffelte etwas in der Luft, als sie ausstiegen und ihr Ausdruck wurde augenblicklich besorgt. Ihre Augen erfassten die Verletzung an Stiles‘ Auge.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie.

Derek schien in sich selbst zusammenzufallen. Seine Schultern sackten nach unten Er schaute sie nicht an. Er sah aus, als versuchte er sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet, sodass er ihrem Blick nicht standhalten musste. Stiles wusste, dass Derek nicht gewollt hatte, dass er Cora anrief, aber sie musste offensichtlich etwas wissen, da ihre Sinne gespürt hatten, dass etwas los war. Vielleicht hatte Derek noch Blut vom Kampf an sich.

„Bevor ich irgendetwas sage“, fing Stiles an, „musst du wissen, dass er nicht in Schwierigkeiten ist.“

„Dieser Satz kann zu nichts Gutem führen“, sagte sie. Derek sah aus, als würde er sich hinter dem Jeep verstecken wollen.

„Wir sind zum Einkaufszentrum gegangen, damit Derek sich an Menschenmengen gewöhnen kann, aber offenbar sind einige solcher Menschen voreingenommene Idioten. Sie haben alle möglichen fiesen Kommentare gemacht. Wir wollten gehen, um ihnen, naja, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dann hat einer von ihnen mich geschubst und Derek, nun, hat meine Ehre verteidigt.“

Cora sah ernst aus, fast schon verängstigt. Sie schaute zu Derek und fragte: „Hast du dich verwandelt?“

Derek schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist irgendwer verletzt?“, fragte sie.

Derek starrte immer noch auf den Boden. Er drehte sich von ihr weg, eine Schulter in einem leichten Zucken erhoben, das keine richtige Antwort war.

„Nichts Ernstes“, sagte Stiles. Coras Ausdruck veränderte sich nicht, also machte er weiter. „Und die anderen Typen sind die, die verhaftet wurden, weil sie gedroht haben, mich zu vergewaltigen. Ich bezweifele wirklich, dass die Polizei irgendwas Richtiges finden wird, also werden sie vermutlich nur verwarnt, aber vielleicht lernen sie ja ein paar Manieren. Die Polizei stimmt zu, dass das was Derek getan hat, Selbstverteidigung war, weil die anderen damit angefangen haben und er nur sich, und mich, ein bisschen zu enthusiastisch verteidigt hat.“

Derek hatte sich nicht bewegt. Er sagte nichts.

„Wir hatten ein Gespräch darüber, warum er so etwas nicht nochmal machen sollte“, sagte Stiles, „es sei denn, ich bin wirklich in Schwierigkeiten. Die Welt ist voller Arschlöcher, aber unglücklicherweise ist es uns nicht erlaubt, sie zu verprügeln.“

„Sollte es“, murmelte Derek.

„Vielleicht, ist es aber nicht. Das verstehst du, oder?“

Derek nickte. Stiles drehte sich wieder zu Cora.

„Ich denke, er hat heute genug durchgemacht“, sagte er.

Cora sah immer noch besorgt aus. Stiles wusste, dass sie ihren Bruder liebte und er hoffte, sie würde einsehen, dass eine Strafe hier nicht die beste Idee war. Er glaubte, sie verstand das. Sie ging zu Derek hinüber und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein“, sagte sie. „Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass die Jäger denken, wir wären eine Bedrohung. Das weißt du, ja?“

Derek nickte. Stiles hörte, wie sie das Wort ‚Jäger‘ benutzte und musste sofort an Chris Argent denken und seine Andeutungen über merkwürdige und gefährliche Kreaturen in den Wäldern.

***

Es war, als hätte jemand seine Gedanken gelesen. Als Stiles zuhause ankam, wartete dort ein anderes Auto. Chris Argent stieg daraus aus, während Stiles aus seinem Jeep kletterte.

„Keine Rehe heute“, sagte Stiles.

„Ich wollte mit dir eigentlich über die Hales reden“, sagte Argent.

Stiles dachte darüber nach, alles zu verleugnen. Er könnte behaupten, dass er die Hales nicht kannte oder keine Ahnung hatte, wovon Argent redete, aber er glaubte nicht, dass ihm das auch nur für eine Sekunde abgekauft werden würde. Also stand er nur da und schaute Argent in die Augen.

„Was ist mit ihnen?“, fragte er.

„Du solltest wissen, dass sie gefährlich sind“, sagte Argent.

„Nein“, sagte Stiles.

„Nein?“

„Sie sind nicht gefährlich.“

„Soweit ich weiß, befinden sich gerade drei Leute im Krankenhaus.“

„Nein, im Augenblick sind sie vermutlich schon zusammengeflickt und befinden sich auf dem Revier, wo ihnen schwierige Fragen dazu gestellt werden, dass sie gedroht haben, mich zu Tode zu vergewaltigen und mich dann physisch angegriffen haben. Ich glaube, Sie warnen mich vor den falschen Leuten.“

„Diese Männer haben dich angegriffen?“ Da war eine Spur von Zweifel auf Argents Gesicht.

„Derek Hale wurde auf dem Revier befragt und ohne auch nur eine offizielle Verwarnung wieder gehen gelassen, weil seine Taten deutlich der Verteidigung seiner selbst und eines Minderjährigen dienten.“ 

Stiles erzählte nicht gerne, wie er in einem Einkaufszentrum voller Menschen bedroht und gedemütigt worden war. Er würde vermutlich Alpträume haben, von diesen gaffenden Gesichtern von all diesen Menschen, die nur daneben gestanden hatten. Aber wenn seine Demütigung zuzugeben, sie sogar zu betonen, der beste Weg war, Derek wie einen Helden anstatt eines Monsters darzustellen, dann würde er genau das tun.

„Die Hales sind nicht wie andere Menschen“, sagte Argent.

Stiles schnaubte. „Der Ausdruck ‚Ach, echt?’ schießt mir spontan durch den Kopf.“

„Denk nicht, du bist sicher, nur weil er dich gerade mag. Wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass Derek seine Schwester und seinen Onkel getötet hat, seine eigene Familie. Dich könnte er auch umbringen.“

„Sein Onkel hat seine Schwester umgebracht“, sagte Stiles. Die Worte hatten seinen Mund verlassen, bevor er überhaupt drüber nachdenken konnte. Er sah Überraschung in Argents Gesicht aufblitzen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Argent überrascht war, dass Stiles die Geschichte kannte oder von Dereks Version der Geschichte.

„Stiles, du bist … ein guter Junge“, sagte Argent in einem Tonfall, der fast so gezwungen klang, wie Dereks manchmal noch war. „Du solltest dich nicht mit solchen Kreaturen abgeben.“

„Ich habe Schwierigkeiten zu sehen, was Sie das angeht.“

Stiles verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Argent an. Argent seufzte.

 

„Ich sehe, ich verschwende hier meine Zeit. Viel Glück, Stiles. Solltest du deine Meinung ändern und Hilfe brauchen, sie loszuwerden, du hast ja meine Nummer.“

Stiles schaute zu, wie Argent fort fuhr und wartete, bis er sicher war, dass er verschwunden war, bevor er hinein ging.

***

Stiles und sein Vater saßen das erste Mal seit mehreren Tagen wieder zusammen beim Abendessen. Den ersten Teil der Mahlzeit verbrachten sie zum Großteil schweigend, abgesehen von Kommentaren über das Essen und Stiles nervöses Wippen mit seinem Fuß unter dem Tisch.

„So“, sagte sein Vater, die Silbe langgezogen, als würde sie den Weltuntergang einläuten, „wie hast du Derek kennengelernt?“

„Er ist Coras Bruder. Sie war die, die mich nach Hause gebracht hat, nachdem ich mich im Reservat verlaufen habe.“ 

„Und sie hat dir Derek vorgestellt?“

„Sie wollte, dass er mehr mit der Welt in Kontakt kommt“, sagte Stiles. „Sie wollte, dass er mit neuen Leuten redet.“

Beides davon war theoretisch wahr. Wenn seinem Vater nicht auffiel, dass er nicht wirklich die Frage beantwortet hatte, war es nicht wirklich lügen. Das zumindest sagte Stiles sich selbst und versuchte, sich nicht schuldig zu fühlen. Sein Vater würde ihn Derek bestimmt nicht wiedersehen lassen, wenn er die Wahrheit über Werwölfe und Vollmonde wusste. 

„Und du hast es auf dich genommen, dich um ihn zu kümmern?“

„Er hat sich an mich gehängt. Er mag mich. Er hat mit mir geredet auf eine Weise, von der Cora gesagt hat, so hat er nicht mehr geredet seit … seit seine Schwester gestorben war. Ich denke immer noch, er braucht vermutlich einen professionellen Therapeuten, um zu lernen, mit der Angst umzugehen, und mit der Tatsache, dass sein Onkel seine Schwester ermordet hat, aber wenn ich ihm irgendwie helfen kann, dann ist das sicher meine Aufgabe.“

„Warte. Halt mal. Hast du gerade gesagt, sein Onkel hat seine Schwester umgebracht?“

„Ja. Das hat Derek gesagt.“

„Sein Onkel ist vor einigen Monaten aus einer Langzeitbetreuungseinrichtung verschwunden. Wenn er ein Verbrechen begangen hat, brauchen wir Dereks Aussage.“

„Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass er fähig wäre, dir irgendetwas Brauchbares zu geben“, sagte Stiles. „Laut dem was er gesagt hat, ist er wegen des Todes seiner Schwester so geworden. Er hat sich selbst vor der Welt verschlossen. Es hat ihn zerbrochen. Er konnte kaum mit mir darüber reden.“

„Selbst dann, wir können ein mögliches Verbrechen nicht ignorieren.“

„Kein Richter würde irgendwas akzeptieren, was Derek in dem Zustand, in dem er jetzt ist, sagt. Du würdest nie einen Haftbefehl für Peter bekommen.“ Stiles beschloss, nicht zu erwähnen, dass Derek auch zugegeben hatte, seinen Onkel umgebracht zu haben. Er konnte seinen Vater glauben lassen, Peter wäre in eine andere Stadt geflohen.

„Lass ihn einfach sein“, sagte Stiles. „Lass mich ihm helfen. Vielleicht wenn es ihm besser geht, kann er dir von seiner Schwester erzählen, aber im Augenblick ist er nicht in der Lage, eine solche Konversation zu führen.“

Sein Vater schaute ihn an. Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Du wirst weiterhin Zeit mit ihm verbringen, egal, was ich sage, nicht wahr?“, fragte er.

„Natürlich“, antwortete Stiles.


	9. Kapitel 9

Am nächsten Tag fuhr Stiles zu dem großen Haus. Der Junge mit den Locken war der erste, der herauskam um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob du wieder kommen würdest“, sagte er. „Derek hat sich gestern in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und sich wieder unter Decken vergraben.“

„Natürlich bin ich wiedergekommen“, sagte Stiles. „Ich habe es ihm versprochen.“

Die Worte hatten kaum seinen Mund verlassen, da öffnete sich die Tür des Hauses nochmal und Stiles fand sich von kräftigen Werwolfsarmen eingewickelt wieder. Derek hielt ihn, als hätte er nicht vor, wieder loszulassen, sein Gesicht in Stiles‘ Nacken vergraben.

„Hi, Derek“, sagte Stiles.

Derek unterbrach, was er tat und hob seinen Kopf lange genug um zu sagen „Hi, Stiles“ und schnüffelte dann weiter an Stiles, rieb sich an der Beuge seines Halses.

„Du solltest dich öfter rasieren, wenn du das hier weiterhin machen willst“, sagte Stiles, unbeholfen dastehend, unsicher, wie er reagieren sollte. Der Lockenkopf lachte nur. Derek schnupperte an der Haut unter Stiles‘ Ohr. Stiles wusste nicht, ob er sich geschmeichelt oder unbehaglich fühlen sollte. Es war ein Zustand in dem er sich oft befand, wenn Derek in seiner Nähe war.

„Du bist zurückgekommen“, sagte Derek.

„Na klar. Ich habe es dir doch gesagt.“

„Dein Vater hat es erlaubt?“

„Mein Vater kennt mich gut genug, um einen verlorenen Kampf zu erkennen, wenn er einen sieht. Hast du vor, mich irgendwann wieder loszulassen?“

Derek machte zögerlich einen Schritt zurück. Stiles würde irgendwann mit Derek über persönlichen Freiraum sprechen müssen, aber er befand, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit dafür war. Derek hob seine Finger zu Stiles‘ Wange. Sie strichen leicht über den Bluterguss, der immer noch die eine Seite seines Gesichts erhitzte. Wie bei der Schramme in der Nacht in der sie einander das erste Mal begegnet waren, schien die Berührung von Dereks Fingern den Schmerz aus ihm zu saugen.

„Danke“, sagte Stiles. Derek schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Nun“, sagte Stiles. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich habe erst mal genug von anderen Leuten. Was sagst du?“

Derek nickte.

Sie gingen im Reservat spazieren. Die erste halbe Stunde lang, sagte Derek nichts und ging nur neben Stiles her, außer wenn das Unterholz zu dicht wurde, dann ging er vor ihm und hielt sorgfältig die Zweige beiseite, so dass sie Stiles nicht ins Gesicht schlugen. Es wäre süß gewesen, wenn es sich nicht so angefühlt hätte, als wären sie drei Schritte zurückgegangen. Derek hatte sich mit dem Reden so sehr verbessert.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Stiles.

Derek stoppte und drehte sich zu ihm, Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammengezogen.

„Ich hab‘ Mist gebaut“, sagte Stiles. „Wegen dem Einkaufszentrum. Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee, aber es hat nur alles durcheinander gebracht.“

„Nein“, sagte Derek. „Das ist … es … du … Nein … einfach nein.“

Derek öffnete und schloss seinen Mund mehrere Male, offenbar damit kämpfend die Worte in einer Art zusammenzuführen, die aussagte, was er wollte. Am Ende funkelte er Stiles nur an und wiederholte: „Nein.“

„Nein?”, sagte Stiles. „Wie in ‚nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld, Stiles‘?“

„Ja … nein … ich meine …“, Derek gab ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich. Er packte ein Stück Holz und schleuderte es so kräftig gegen den nächsten Baum, dass es regelrecht in Splitter explodierte. Stiles hatte nicht gewusst, dass sowas möglich war.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Derek etwas sagen wollte, aber es nicht richtig ausdrücken konnte. Die Frustration über seine Unfähigkeit zu kommunizieren zerriss ihn vermutlich von innen. Also legte Stiles einfach eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Es ist okay“, sagte er. „Es hat keine Eile. Es sind nur du und ich hier und wir haben Zeit. Halt einfach inne. Denk darüber nach, was du sagen willst. Ich kann warten.“

Also wartete er und versuchte sehr angestrengt, nicht herum zu zappeln. Er schaute zu, wie Derek seine Augen schloss und nachdachte. Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten in denen Stiles mit seiner Ungeduld kämpfte und den Drang, selbst etwas zu sagen niederrang. Dann atmete Derek tief ein und sah ihn wieder an.

„Ich muss mit Menschen zurechtkommen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es je mögen werde. Ich mochte es vorher nicht. Aber ich muss durch Menschenmengen gehen, ohne die Kontrolle zu verlieren, Du hattest Recht. Es war eine gute Lektion. Ich darf nur nicht wild werden in Gegenwart von Menschen.“

Stiles wartete bis er sich sicher war, dass Derek fertig war.

„Sie waren Idioten“, sagte Stiles. „Und sie haben angefangen. Aber ja, Gewalttaten zu vermeiden, die dich ins Gefängnis bringen, wäre in Zukunft gut.“

Sie gingen weiter durch den Wald. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Stille Stiles verrückt machte.

„Erzähl mir etwas über dich“, sagte Stiles.

Derek spannte sich augenblicklich an.

„Was?“, fragte er.

„Weiß nicht. Irgendwas. Kleine Dinge. Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?“ 

„Silber“

„Silber. OK. Cool. Lieblingsessen?“

„Steak.“

„Wirst du die ganze Zeit bei Ein-Wort-Antworten bleiben?“

„Ja.“

Stiles rollte mit den Augen. Derek hob einen seiner Mundwinkel, aber es war zu schnell verschwunden, um sehen zu können, ob es ein echtes Lächeln war.

„Lieblingseissorte?“, fragte Stiles.

„Vanille.“

„Ernsthaft? Vanille? Tausend Sorten, die du dir aussuchen kannst und du nimmst Vanille?“

„Richtige Vanille“, sagte Derek. „Mit den schwarzen Stücken drin.“

„Die schwarzen Stücke? Du meinst Vanilleschoten?“, Derek nickte. „OK. Das lasse ich dir, Bourbonvanille kann echt gut sein.“

Stiles versuchte sich, die nächste Frage einfallen zu lassen. „Lieblings-Power Ranger?“

„Tommy.“

„Der Klassiker. Okay. Ich selber würde Cam nehmen, wegen seinem Sarkasmus, aber es ist nicht so schlimm.”

Derek runzelte die Stirn. „Den falschen Power Ranger auszusuchen wäre schlimm?“

Er sah ernsthaft besorgt aus. Stiles nahm an, solche Witze jemandem gegenüber zu machen, der die menschliche Interaktion gerade erst neu erlernte, könnte eine schlechte Idee sein.

„Nicht wirklich“, sagte Stiles. „Es hätte vielleicht eine stundenlange Debatte ausgelöst, aber ich hätte dir die Chance gegeben, deine Wahl zu verteidigen.“

„Eine stundenlange Debatte?“, sagte Derek. Er klang ernsthaft entsetzt bei der Aussicht.

„Es würde dir die Möglichkeit geben, mindestens zwei ganze Sätze zu formen“, neckte Stiles.

Derek knurrte und funkelte ihn an. Stiles lachte.

„Ich mag dein Lachen“, sagte Derek. Er sagte es so leise, dass Stiles es kaum hörte.

„Dann lache ich ab jetzt öfter“, sagte Stiles. Derek ging im Augenblick vor ihm und er ließ einen Zweig los, der zurück in Stiles Gesicht schwang. Stiles war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Derek das mit Absicht getan hatte.

Sie gingen zurück zum Haus und aßen zu Mittag mit Cora und den Anderen . Stiles fing an, ihre Namen zu lernen, was besser war, als sie immer nur vage beschreiben zu können. Isaac und Boyd waren da. Die anderen waren nirgendwo zu sehen. Stiles bemerkte, dass Derek wieder still war. Er wollte sich nicht an der Konversation beteiligen, selbst wenn nur das Rudel da war. Das musste sich ändern.

„Also, Derek“, sagte Stiles, „machst du irgendeinen Sport?“

Derek sah ihn an, panisch und wütend gleichermaßen. Er sah aus, als würde er Stiles Mord planen, weil er ihm eine direkte Frage in Gegenwart der anderen gestellt hatte, aber Stiles hielt seinem Blick stand. Er würde es nicht sein lassen. Die anderen warteten auch, sahen Derek erwartungsvoll an.

„Basketball“, sagte Derek. „Als ich in der Schule war.“

„Basketball. Cool. Ich spiele Lacrosse. Naja, ich sage spielen. Ich wärme hauptsächlich die Bank.”

„Vielleicht könnten wir mal zusammen spielen“, sagte Isaac. „Ich hab meine Lacrosse-Ausrüstung. Oder wir könnten einen Basketball besorgen und ein paar Körbe werfen.“

Er lächelte Derek an bei den letzten Worten. Derek machte ein Geräusch, das vermutlich Unwilligkeit sein sollte, aber es war nicht eindeutig.

„Worte, Derek“, murmelte Stiles.

Derek knurrte leise, aber er sah zu Isaac und sagte: „Das wird nicht notwendig sein.“

„Natürlich nicht“, sagte Stiles. „Kein Sport ist notwendig. Aber es könnte Spaß machen.“

Derek knurrte wieder.

„Offensichtlich ist Spaß gegen Dereks Prinzipien“, kommentierte Isaac, zu allseitiger Belustigung. Abgesehen von Dereks, natürlich. Er knurrte sie an.

Nach dem Mittagessen, blieb Stiles mit Derek sitzen, für eine Minute unsicher, was sie als nächstes tun sollten. Er hielt daran fest, eine Weile von der Stadt fernzubleiben. Als ihm endlich eine Idee kam, lächelte er Derek an.

„Ich will, dass du mir eine Geschichte erzählst“, sagte Stiles.

Derek schaute ihn an, als habe er gerade eine fürchterliche Ankündigung gemacht. Stiles rollte mit den Augen.

„Die Bücherei-Bücher“, sagte Stiles. „Such dir eines aus und lies es mir vor. Du kannst Worte üben, ohne über sie nachdenken zu müssen. Es ist perfekt. Deswegen wolltest du doch Bücher, oder?“

So endete Stiles wieder in Dereks Zimmer. Sie saßen auf dem Boden, umgeben von Decken und Kissen und all dem anderen Zeug, das Derek für sein kleines Nest benutzt hatte. Derek nahm sich die Zeit, um es ihnen gemütlich zu machen, legte eine Decke über sie beide, sodass sie es warm und kuschelig hatten. Stiles war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine Verzögerungstaktik war, um nicht lesen zu müssen, aber er ließ Derek machen, da es ihn zu beruhigen schien. Schließlich saßen sie Seite an Seite neben Dereks Bett, eingewickelt in ihrem gemeinsamen Nest. Derek war an seine Seite gepresst und Stiles lehnte sich ein wenig gegen ihn, zum Teil, weil es gemütlich war und zum Teil, da Derek es zu mögen schien.

Schlussendlich öffnete Derek eines der geliehenen Bücher und begann zu lesen.

„Letzte Nacht habe ich geträumt, ich sei wieder in Manderley“, las Derek. Stiles saß da und ließ die Worte über sich hinweg spülen, verlor sich im Klang von Dereks Stimme. Zuerst waren die Worte langsam und vorbedacht und zwischendurch stolperte Derek über unbekannte Worte, aber nach und nach schien der Lesefluss einzutreten. Schon bevor er den Traum-Absatz beendete, las er stetig, ohne irgendwelche merkwürdigen Pausen. Er las immer noch langsam, aber ein äußerer Betrachter könnte glauben, es wäre absichtlich, um die Geschichte einwirken zu lassen. Es war ungewohnt beruhigend, einfach nur dazusitzen und eine Geschichte vorgelesen zu bekommen.

Derek las gerade von der ersten Begegnung zwischen der Heldin und Mr. de Winter, als er von einem plötzlichen Klickgeräusch unterbrochen wurde. Stiles blickte auf und sah Cora im Türrahmen, das Handy in der Hand. Sie hatte gerade ein Foto gemacht.

„Wenn das nicht das Süßeste ist, was ich je gesehen habe“, kommentierte sie.

Derek warf das Buch beiseite und schoss hoch.

„Ich werde dich umbringen“, fauchte er und stürzte sich auf sie. Cora lachte und rannte die Treppe hinab. Stiles eilte den beiden hinterher und wurde von einer Decke aufgehalten, die sich um seine Beine wickelte. Er rannte die Treppe herunter, so schnell er sich traute, falls Derek irgendwas Dummes anstellte.

Er kam unten an und fand sie im Esszimmer. Cora tat ihr Bestes um den Tisch zwischen ihnen zu behalten, lachend, während sie mit ihrem Handy herum wedelte und gleichzeitig ihrem Bruder auswich. Derek legte eine Hand auf den Tisch und sprang drüber hinweg, mit einer Hand nach dem Telefon langend. Derek erwischte sie fauchend am Handgelenk.

„Lösch das Foto“, sagte Derek, „oder ich zerquetsche dein Handy.“

„Zu spät“, sagte Cora, immer noch lächelnd, trotz ihres aufgebrachten Bruders.

Es vibrierte in Stiles Hosentasche. Derek fuhr zu ihm herum, Augen noch rotleuchtend, Gesicht wütend verzerrt. Stiles zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und sah die Fotonachricht von Cora. Es war ein schönes Foto. Sie beide aneinander gekuschelt unter den ganzen Decken. Derek lächelte ein wenig, gerade noch sichtbar auf seinem über das Buch gebeugten Gesicht. Stiles‘ Augen waren geschlossen, während er zuhörte, sein Kopf an Dereks Schulter gelehnt.

Zurück in der Gegenwart hatte Derek eine Hand auf Stiles Schulter gelegt und presste ihn gegen die Wand des Esszimmers. Es war keine gewalttätige Geste, aber es befand sich eine Kraft dahinter, gegen die Stiles nicht ankam. Stiles erinnerte sich daran, dass er Angst haben sollte. Derek funkelte ihn an und befand sich direkt in seinem persönlichen Freiraum. Ihre Körper waren geradezu aneinander gepresst. Stiles sollte sich wirklich Sorgen machen, aber alles was er denken konnte, war, dass Derek gerade wirklich, wirklich heiß aussah.

„Lösch das Foto“, sagte Derek.

Stiles schob das Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche.

„Sonst was?“, fragte Stiles. „Du wirst mir nicht weh tun. Das wissen wir beide. Und du wirst mein Handy nicht kaputt machen, weil mich das sehr verärgern würde. Also hast du gar nichts.“

Nach einem Augenblick nahm Derek seine Hand von Stiles’ Schulter. Stiles verspürte augenblicklich schadenfreudige Befriedigung, dass er Dereks Logik besiegt hatte. Dann waren Dereks Hände an seinen Seiten, unter seinen Rippen. Stiles quietschte und quiekte, die Geräusche verließen unfreiwillig seine Kehle, als Derek ihn durchkitzelte. Er versuchte, zu fliehen, sich aus Dereks Griff herauszuwinden, seine Hände wegzuschlagen, aber sein Körper zuckte zu sehr unter der Kitzelattacke, komplett außer Kontrolle.

„Gottverdammter, böser Werwolf“, schnappte Stiles zwischen hilflosem Gekicher, sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Er kollabierte auf den Boden und Derek war immer noch da, saß auf Stiles‘ Beinen und setzte seinen Angriff fort.

„Fieser Mistkerl“, keuchte Stiles. Er versuchte an Dereks Seite zu gelangen, zurück zu kitzeln, ein wenig Ausgleich zu schaffen.

Es gab ein weiteres Klicken. Derek fror in der Bewegung ein. Er sah zu seiner Schwester, die auf ihn hinunter grinste.

Derek ließ von Stiles ab und stürzte sich auf Cora. Er packte sie mit einem Arm an der Hüfte, als sie zu fliehen versuchte. Er hielt sie von hinten fest. Mit der anderen Hand attackierte er ihre Seiten, wie er es bei Stiles getan hatte. Sie lachte und schüttelte sich in seinem Griff. Stiles kam auf die Füße und wischte sich die Nässe aus den Augen. Er fragte sich, ob er versuchen sollte, Cora zu befreien.

Er bemerkte eine Veränderung in der Stimmung. Er war sich zuerst nicht sicher, was es war. Dereks Hand wurde ruhig, aber Cora war immer noch da, von seinem anderen Arm gehalten, zwischen Lachen und Tränen hin und her gerissen. Sie weinte und lachte gleichzeitig, auch ohne gekitzelt zu werden. Sie legte ihren Arm auf den ihres Bruders, umarmte diesen kleinen Teil von ihm.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, Derek“, sagte sie. In dem Augenblick sah Stiles auch die Tränen auf Dereks Wangen. Derek ließ Cora los. Er sank weinend auf die Knie. Cora drehte sich zu ihm herum und umarmte ihn richtig, weinte genauso wie er. Stiles blieb daneben stehen und fühlte sich, als hätte er irgendwas Großes verpasst, als wäre irgendetwas Monumentales geschehen und er hatte es nicht mitbekommen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er gehen sollte. Das hier war offensichtlich ein privater Moment zwischen den Geschwistern. Er verließ vorsichtig den Raum.

Er öffnete gerade den Jeep, als Cora aus dem Haus geeilt kam.

„Hey, Stiles“, rief sie. „Gehst du?“

„Das sah nach einer privaten Sache zwischen euch aus. Ich wollte mich nicht einmischen.“

Sie lächelte leicht.

„Es war wie als wir Kinder waren“, sagte sie. „Als wir klein waren, sind wir ständig wegen blödem Zeug in Kitzelkriege geraten. Heute hat sich genauso angefühlt. Es hat sich angefühlt, als hätte ich meinen Bruder wieder. Danke, Stiles.“

„Gerne. Ich komme morgen wieder.“

Bevor Stiles gehen konnte, legte Cora die Arme in einer schnellen Umarmung um ihn.

„Bis bald, Stiles.“

Stiles nickte. Er stieg in seinen Jeep und fuhr heim. Auf dem Weg spürte er, wie sein Handy vibrierte und als er nachschaute, sah er das Bild von ihm selber auf dem Boden, Derek kniete über ihm und kitzelte ihn. Es war nicht so gut wie das kuschelige Buchfoto. Das Buchfoto würde sein neues Hintergrundbild sein.


	10. Kapitel 10

„Du hast ein Foto, auf dem ihr miteinander kuschelt, als Hintergrundbild“, sagte Scott.

„Ich weiß. Ich bin derjenige, der meine Handyeinstellungen verändert hat“, sagte Stiles. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum Scott ihn so anstarrte. Sie holten sich gemeinsam einen Kaffee, bevor Scott zum Arbeiten zu Deaton musste. Stiles hatte in letzter Zeit so viel Zeit mit Derek verbracht, dass kaum Zeit für sie beide übrig geblieben war, weswegen sie beschlossen hatten, das heute nachzuholen. Aber jetzt starrte Scott ihn nur über seinen Latte hinweg an.

„Was habt ihr da überhaupt gemacht?“, fragte Scott.

„Derek hat lesen geübt.“

Scott hob eine Augenbraue. Es war eine Geste, die Stiles augenblicklich an Derek denken ließ. Stiles hoffte, dass man das nicht auf seinem Gesicht sehen konnte. Er beugte seinen Kopf über seinen Kaffee.

„Hast du ihn wenigstens mittlerweile geküsst?“, fragte Scott.

Stiles prustete in seinen Kaffee. Ein Paar am Tisch nebenan drehte sich zu ihnen um und Stiles griff nach den Servietten um die Kaffespritzer vom Tisch zu wischen. Und von seinem T-Shirt.

„Nein“, sagte Stiles. „Natürlich nicht. Warum sollte ich? Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?“

„Komm schon, Stiles. Du verbringst deine ganze Zeit mit dem Typen. Du hast es sogar ‚ausgehen‘ genannt. Du kuschelst dich an ihn, sodass er dir Geschichten vorlesen kann. Und ich weiß, dass du denkst, er ist heiß.“

„Ja … aber … zu denken, er ist heiß, bedeutet nicht, dass ich ihn küssen werde. Ich meine, du hast ihn gesehen. Es geht ihm besser, aber so etwas mit ihm zu tun, solange er so ist … das kann ich nicht machen. Ich würde meinen Vorteil ausnutzen. Ich meine, wir sprechen von jemandem, der kaum reden kann und nicht durch ein Einkaufszentrum gehen kann, ohne verhaftet zu werden. Er kann zurzeit wohl kaum rationale Entscheidungen treffen. Ich meine … was passiert, wenn er wieder normal ist?“ Stiles sprach diesen Gedanken nicht ganz zu Ende aus. Was würde passieren, wenn Derek wieder normal wurde und realisierte, dass er etwas viel besseres finden könnte als Stiles?

Scott lachte nur über Stiles’ Dilemma. „Ein heißer Kerl schmeißt sich regelrecht an dich ran und du bist zu sehr Gentleman, um ihn die Dinge mit dir anstellen zu lassen, die er mit dir machen will? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich diesen Tag erleben würde.“

„Es ist eine komplizierte Situation“, sagte Stiles. „Es ist nicht so, als würde er mich wirklich mögen.“

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Er hat angefangen mit dieser … Obsession mit mir, nachdem er mich für ungefähr zwei Sekunden gesehen hat, ohne irgendwas über mich zu wissen. Man kann nicht wissen, ob er mich überhaupt mögen wird, wenn er wieder ist … wer auch immer er war, bevor er so geworden ist.“

„Jeder, der dich nicht mögen würde, nachdem du seinetwegen so viel mitgemacht hast“, sagte Scott, „müsste verrückt sein.“

„Nicht die beste Art mir Sicherheit zu geben, in Anbetracht seines derzeitigen Geisteszustand.“

Scott dachte darüber nach.

„Okay, da ist was dran“, sagte er. „Aber ich glaube immer noch, dass er dich mögen muss, nach allem, was du für ihn getan hast.“

„Ich will nicht, dass er mich mag, nur weil er sich schuldig fühlt oder glaubt, mir etwas zu schulden. Ich will, das er mich mag, weil er mich mag.“

Scott schaute Stiles lange an.

„Wie hast du dich überhaupt in einen W-“, Scott blickte sich im vollen Kaffee um und beendete seine Frage, „in jemanden wie ihn verliebt?“

Stiles’ erster Instinkt war zu behaupten, dass er nicht in Derek verliebt wäre, aber das wäre sinnlos. Scott kannte ihn zu gut und Stiles wusste, dass Scott Recht hatte. Irgendwo auf dem Weg, zwischen all dem Schrecken und der Gewalt, hatte Stiles sich in Derek verliebt.

„Er ist irgendwie süß“, sagte Stiles.

„Er knurrt die ganze Zeit und bringt Dinge um.“

„Aber auf eine süße Art und Weise.“

Scott sah ihn schon wieder lange an, als würde er versuchen, herauszufinden, ob Stiles es ernst meinte. Schließlich schüttelte er nur den Kopf und kippte den Rest seines Kaffees hinunter.

„Du bist genauso verrückt wie er“, verkündete Scott. „Und jetzt muss ich zur Arbeit.“

Stiles blieb noch eine Weile länger sitzen und nippte an seinem Kaffee. Er hatte sich wirklich in Derek verliebt. Er wusste nicht, wann genau es passiert war, aber es gab keine Zweifel. Irgendwo zwischen gruseligen Versuchen eines romantischen Geschenks, sich mit Büchern aneinander kuscheln oder der Tatsache, dass Derek gegen jeden kämpfen würde, der ihn verletzte, hatte Stiles sich in Derek verliebt. Und es würde höllisch weh tun, wenn Derek realisieren würde, dass er jemanden viel besseres finden könnte.

***

Stiles ging nach Hause nachdem er seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte. Sein Plan war es, zum Haus im Wald zu fahren mit ein paar West Wing-DVDs. Als eine eher lehrreiche TV-Show enthielt sie furchtbar viel Rederei. Er arbeitete immer noch daran, Derek davon zu überzeugen, dass Worte keine finstere Verschwörung waren. Er suchte gerade nach den DVDs, als es an der Tür klopfte. Stiles öffnete sie und Derek stand da und umklammerte mit den Armen einen Stoffhasen.

Er schleuderte Stiles den Hasen entgegen, traf ihn damit sogar an der Brust. Stiles versuchte, nicht zu lachen als er das Kuscheltier nahm und es betrachtete. Er nahm sich einen Moment, um zu kontrollieren, dass es wirklich ein Spielzeug war, aber es hatte sogar noch das Preisschild an einem der Schlappohren.

 

„Du hast gesagt, aus Stoff wäre in Ordnung“, sagte Derek.

„Es ist hinreißend“, sagte Stiles. „Aber wo hast du es her?“

„Ich bin nochmal ins Einkaufszentrum gegangen.“

„Du hast das gekauft? Ganz alleine?“ Stiles’ Stimme war voller Stolz. Als Derek nickte, legte er ohne zu überlegen die Arme um ihn. Das war für Derek eine beeindruckende Leistung und er verdiente es, dass es als solche behandelt wurde.

„Ich wurde nicht verhaftet“, sagte Derek.

„Dann doppelt Gratulation“, sagte Stiles. „Nicht verhaftet werden ist definitiv ein Kriterium für einen erfolgreichen Shoppingtrip.“

Er erwartete das Derek knurren würde oder sonst irgendwie sein Missfallen an Stiles’ Humor zum Ausdruck bringen würde, wie er es sonst immer tat. Stattdessen sah sein Gesicht hochkonzentriert aus, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, aber nicht wissen mit welchen Worten. Stiles ließ ihn ins Haus und blieb da einfach im Flur stehen, darauf wartend, dass Derek sich überlegte, was er sagen wollte.

„Ich kann durch ein Einkaufszentrum gehen, ohne verhaftet zu werden“, sagte Derek. „Ich kann rationale Entscheidungen treffen. Ich weiß, was ich will.“

Er knurrte die Worte ohne Stiles anzusehen. Seine Hände waren an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt, als würde es ihm Schmerzen bereiten, die Worte auszusprechen. Stiles spürte ebenfalls einen schmerzhaften Schock, als er ein paar der Worte erkannte, die er vorhin zu Scott gesagt hatte.

„Du hast schon wieder gelauscht, nicht wahr?“, sagte Stiles. Derek nickte.

„Darüber müssen wir wirklich mal reden“, sagte Stiles.

„Ich weiß, was ich will“, sagte Derek wieder. Diesmal sah er Stiles mit bittenden Augen an. Stiles hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck schon mal bei ihm gesehen. Derek brauchte etwas, hatte aber nicht die Worte um danach zu fragen.

Derek gab ein frustriertes Knurren von sich. Seine Augen leuchteten rot, brennend vor Wut.

„Du traust mir nicht“, fauchte er.

„Natürlich traue ich dir.“

„Nein!“ Derek bewegte sich auf Stiles zu, engte ihn ein. Stiles’ Instinkt sagte ihm, zurückzuweichen, aber er zwang seine Füße stehenzubleiben. Er musste sein Vertrauen beweisen. Derek starrte Stiles finster in die Augen, ihre Gesichter so nah beieinander, dass Stiles die Wärme von Dereks Atem spüren konnte. Stiles stand nur da, die Hände im Stoffhasen vergraben, unsicher wie er reagieren sollte.

„Ich sage dir, was ich fühle“, knurrte Derek, „aber du traust mir nicht, dass ich es ernst meine. Du glaubst, ich bin verwirrt. Du glaubst, ich bin verrückt.“ Er spuckte das letzte Wort regelrecht aus.

Die Wut veränderte sich zu Enttäuschung. Das Rot verschwand aus seinen Augen und hinterließ sie in ihrem natürlichen Grau-grünem Ton, der sich mit Sprenkeln aus Gelb und Gold zu vermischen schien. Da war solch eine Traurigkeit in diesen Augen.

„Du glaubst mir nicht“, sagte Derek.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand wie du sich auf den ersten Blick in jemanden wie mich verliebt?“, sagte Stiles. „Natürlich nicht. So etwas passiert einfach nicht. Nicht jemandem wie mir. Ich meine, schau dich an.“

Stiles fauchte die Worte mit mehr Wut als er gewollt hatte. Er war nicht wütend auf Derek. Nicht wirklich. Er war wütend, weil er wusste, dass das hier enden würde. Derek sah aus wie eine Mischung aus einem Supermodel und einem feuchten Traum und er hatte eine leidenschaftliche Beschützernatur, zusammen mit einer niedlichen Sentimentalität darunter. Er könnte so gut wie jeden haben, den er wollte. Er konnte gar nicht mit Stiles zusammen sein wollen, wenn das hier vorbei war.

„Es war nicht Liebe auf den ersten Blick“, sagte Derek. „Es war Liebe auf den ersten Geruch.“

„Du sagst mir also, dass du mich magst, weil ich gut rieche? Das ist nicht gerade hilfreich für dich.“

Derek knurrte. Er fasste Stiles an den Schultern und drängte ihn gegen die Wand. Stiles ließ vor Überraschung beinahe den Hasen fallen.

„Sei still“, fauchte Derek. „Hör zu.“

Und einmal in seinem Leben, war Stiles wirklich still, wie es ihm gesagt wurde.

„Geruch ist“, fing Derek an. Er hielt inne. „Dein Geruch ist nicht nur du. Dein Geruch ist die Orte an denen du warst, die Menschen bei denen du warst, die Sachen, die du berührt hast, das was du gegessen hast, die Dinge, die du getan hast. Sogar deine Emotionen. Dinge, die du gefühlt hast. Dein ganzes Leben hängt an dir. Es ist wie eine andere Sprache. Eine die ich verstehen konnte, als ich kaum etwas anderes verstanden habe. Als du in mein Haus gekommen bist, bist du gerannt. Dein Geruch strömte geradezu aus dir heraus. Es war, als würdest du rufen, wer du bist. Ich habe mich in deinen Geruch verliebt, bevor ich dich überhaupt gesehen habe.“

Derek schaute in Stiles Augen, ein Lächeln saß in seinen Mundwinkeln, kaum sichtbar.

„Aber ich habe nichts gegen das, was ich sehe.” 

Stiles fühlte ein Flattern in seinem Magen. Weil er immer noch nicht richtig glauben konnte, dass Derek ihn auf diese Weise wollte, aber es konnte keinen Zweifel an der Ehrlichkeit in Dereks Augen geben.

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte Stiles leise, „ob das das süßeste war, das ich jemals gehört habe oder das gruseligste.“

Derek knurrte genervt. Es war nicht drohend oder wütend oder sowas, nur ein kleines Geräusch um Stiles wissen zu lassen, was er fühlte. Möglicherweise gab es Augenblicke, in denen das Wolfverhalten effizienter war als Worte um bestimmte Dinge auszudrücken.

„Ich mag dich, Derek. Ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit dir, was ich echt nicht erwartet habe, als das alles angefangen hat. Und du bist wirklich, feuchte-Träume-mäßig attraktiv. Aber es fühlt sich immer noch merkwürdig an. Ich bin nicht der Typ, den die Leute wollen. Ich bin der, von dem die Leute nicht mal wissen, dass er existiert. Ich bin der, der jemandem zum Ball einlädt, nur um von ihr ausgelacht zu werden. Ich kann nicht wirklich glauben, dass du mich willst, so wie du es sagst und da ist ein Teil von mir, der immer noch auf den Haken an der Sache wartet, ein Teil von mir, der immer noch glaubt, dass das hier zu gut ist um wahr zu sein und jede Minute auseinander fallen wird. Und ich bin am durchdrehen, weil was, wenn ich ja sage und wir tun … ich weiß nicht was … und dann stellt sich heraus, dass es nur dein Wolf-ich war, dass sich in meinen Geruch verknallt hat und dein Mensch-ich kann mich nicht ausstehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit umgehen könnte, das hier zu haben und dann wieder zu verlieren. Außerdem ist da die Tatsache, dass du ungefähr fünf Jahre älter sein musst als ich, mindestens, und mein Vater dich wortwörtlich umbringen würde, wenn wir wirklich irgendwas machen, oder dich zumindest wegen Vergewaltigung verhaften würde. Darüber müsste man nachdenken. Und dann…“

„Stiles, du redest zu viel“, sagte Derek.

Stiles wollte protestieren, dass das Problem war, dass Derek nicht genug sprach, aber dann pressten sich Dereks Lippen gegen seine und Stiles gab jeden Gedanken einer Diskussion auf.

Stiles hatte nie wirklich irgendjemanden geküsst und nun waren Dereks Lippen gegen seine gepresst, heiß und verzweifelt. Stiles öffnete seinen Mund. Er legte seine Arme um Derek, die Hände immer noch an den Hasen geklammert, fühlte die Wärme und Kraft. So viel war in diesem Kuss enthalten. So viel Verlangen. So viel Angst. Die Angst, dass das hier nicht real sein könnte, dass es alles sein könnte, was sie bekommen würden.

Derek vergrub eine Hand in Stiles‘ Haaren und die Angst verschwand. Das hier konnte nicht unecht sein. Nicht das hier.

Als Derek Stiles schließlich wieder zu Atem kommen ließ, vergrub er sein Gesicht wieder an Stiles’ Halsbeuge, schnüffelnd und schnuppernd. Stiles behielt seine Arme um Derek, ließ ihn einfach machen, während er nach Atem rang.

„Okay, wow“, murmelte Stiles. Derek rieb sich an der Haut unter seinem Ohr und Stiles durchdrang ein leichtes Zittern.

„Wow“, flüsterte er nochmal. Er veränderte seine Position, sich der plötzlichen ungemütlichen Enge in seinen Jeans bewusst, aber das machte es nur noch schlimmer, weil er sich so praktisch an Derek rieb.

In seinem Flur.

Direkt vor der Haustür.

Eine plötzliche Angst verjagte Stiles’ Erregung komplett. Was wenn Stiles‘ Vater beschlossen hatte nach Hause zu kommen und ihn mit einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen überraschen wollte? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das passieren würde, war ungefähr so hoch wie die, dass Stiles zwei Mal an einem Tag von einem Blitz getroffen würde, aber die Angst war immer noch genug um Stiles‘ Gefühlen einen Dämpfer zu versetzen.

Derek schien zu bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er ließ von seinem Hals ab und sah Stiles fragend an.

„Wir können das nicht tun“, sagte Stiles. Er zog sich von Derek zurück, schob sich an der Wand entlang. Derek ließ ihn, machte einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte den gleichen verwirrten und traurigen Blick wie am Anfang als Stiles wegen der toten Tiere böse gewesen war.

„Du bist älter als ich“, sagte Stiles. „Ich hab keine Scherze gemacht darüber, dass mein Vater dich verhaften wird, wenn er das hier rausfindet. Und … ich brauche Zeit um …“ um richtig daran zu glauben, dass ihm das hier wirklich passierte. Herauszufinden dass Werwölfe existierten, war weniger merkwürdig als herauszufinden, dass jemand tatsächlich, wirklich und wahrhaftig in ihn verliebt sein könnte. Stiles musste immer wieder daran denken, wie er Lydia zu einem Tanz aufgefordert hatte. Er erinnerte sich an ihr Lachen und Jacksons spöttische Worte. Sogar jetzt, nach diesem Kuss, rechnete er immer noch mit dem Schlimmsten. Rechnete damit, zu hören zu bekommen, dass es ein Scherz oder ein Missverständnis war.

Aber Derek sah ihn immer noch verwirrt an.

„Du bist nicht der einzige mit Problemen“, sagte Stiles.

***

Sie schauten The West Wing, gemeinsam zusammengerollt auf der Couch. Es fühlte sich genauso merkwürdig an wie beim ersten Mal als sie hier zusammen gesessen hatten, aber wegen komplett anderen Gründen. Stiles wollte sich herumdrehen und Derek küssen. Er dachte mehr darüber nach als dass er der Handlung folgte. Er fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn sie jetzt rummachen würden. Er fragte sich, wie Derek im Bett war.

Dann bemerkte er, dass Derek ihn ansah und er fragte sich entsetzt, ob Derek riechen konnte, was er dachte.

Stiles hatte den Stoffhasen auf dem Schoß, einen Arm darum gelegt. Als ein romantisches Geschenk gewann es definitiv gegen den gehäuteten echten Hasen. Und es war ein Beweis dafür, wie viel besser Derek mit Menschen umgehen konnte. Er schaffte eine normale Transaktion ganz alleine. Er hatte immer noch Probleme mit Worten, aber seine Gedanken waren menschlich. Zuerst hatte Stiles sich benommen, als wären alles irgendwelche merkwürdigen animalischen Instinkte, aber er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sich jetzt richtige Gedanken dahinter befanden.

Die Folge endete und Stiles stand auf um die Disc zurück in die Hülle zu tun.

„Du bist intelligent“, sagte Derek. Stiles ließ überrascht die Disc fallen.

„Hm? Was?“

„Ich habe eine neue Aufgabe“, sagte Derek. „Ich muss Reden üben und du musst aufhören zu denken, du würdest es nicht verdienen, glücklich zu sein. Also ist meine neue Übung, dass ich dir erzähle, was ich an dir mag. Einmal am Tag sage ich dir etwas Neues. Vielleicht kann es uns beiden helfen.“

Stiles konnte sein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Er drückte seinen Hasen an sich und fühlte das warme Glühen, das diese Worte hervorgerufen hatten. Er stand nicht auf und küsste Derek besinnungslos, weil er wusste, dass sie sonst nackt auf der Couch landen würden, wenn sein Vater heim kam. Aber er wollte es. Und er glaubte, Derek wusste, dass er es wollte.

***

„Also, hypothetisch gesehen“, fing Stiles an, als er und sein Vater beim Abendessen saßen.

„Oh Gott“, sagte sein Vater. „Was hast du angestellt?“

„Was? Gar nichts! Es ist hypothetisch!”

„Ich habe Alpträume, die damit anfangen, dass du diese Worte aussprichst.“ Der Blick seines Vaters war kalt und hart. So hatte Stiles sich diese Konversation nicht erhofft.

„Also, hypothetisch gesehen“, versuchte Stiles es wieder, den Augen seines Vaters ausweichend, „wenn ich einen Freund hätte, der ein paar Jahre älter wäre als ich“, er sah seinem Vater dabei bestimmt nicht in die Augen, „ab welchem Punkt würdest du die tödlichen Waffen hervorholen und ihn verhaften?“

Sein Vater schaute ihn über den Tisch hinweg finster an.

„Du gehst aus mit Derek Hale?“

„Irgendwie“, sagte Stiles. „Und ich frage mich nur, was ich mit meinem Irgendwie-Freund machen kann, was nicht darauf hinausläuft, dass er im Gefängnis landet. Ich meine, wenn ich mit ihm rummache, würdest du ihm Handschellen anlegen? Ich will nur wissen, wo die Grenzen sind.“

„Du meinst, du willst das Ausmaß kennen mit dem du davon kommen kannst?“

„Vielleicht?“

Stiles wand sich unter dem Blick seines Vaters. Er hatte gewusst, dass diese Konversation nicht einfach sein würde, aber er hatte gehofft, es würde in Ordnung sein. Sein Vater war sehr unterstützend gewesen, als das Thema, ob Stiles mit einem anderem Mann zusammen war, das erste Mal aufkam. Natürlich war das gewesen, bevor er Derek beinahe verhaftet hatte, weil er drei Menschen ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte.

„Er ist zu alt für dich“, sagte sein Vater.

„Ich weiß. Deswegen bin ich besorgt, dass du ihn verhaftest. Aber sechzehn ist an vielen Orten das Mündigkeitsalter, also sollte es wirklich nicht so wichtig sein.“

„Hast du Sex mit ihm?“, sein Vater klang entsetzt.

„Nein! Natürlich nicht. Noch nicht jedenfalls.”

Sein Vater sah aus, als würde er gleich seinen Kopf gegen die Tischplatte schlagen. Er hätte es vielleicht wirklich getan, wenn nicht sein Abendessenteller vor ihm gestanden hätte. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über Gesicht und durchs Haar.

„Stiles, ich denke nicht, dass das eine vernünftige Entscheidung ist. Ich habe gesehen, wie er nach diesem Einkaufszentrum-Vorfall war. Ich denke nicht, dass er … ganz richtig ist.

„Wenn er ganz richtig im Kopf wäre, würde er nicht mit mir gehen wollen.“

Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Vater veränderte sich gänzlich, die Wut verschwand innerhalb eines Herzschlags. Er langte mit der Hand über den Tisch um sie auf Stiles‘ Arm zu legen.

„Stiles“, sagte er. „Du solltest dich nicht festlegen.“

„Es ist nicht festlegen. Er ist süß und nett und er mag es, unter einer Decke und mit einem Buch zu kuscheln und er will mich beschützen und er mag mich, weil ich intelligent bin und…“

Sein Vater hielt eine Hand hoch. „Hör auf zu reden, bevor ich mich übergebe.“

„Derek ist nett, Dad. Ich weiß, dass nicht jeder es gleich sehen würde, aber er ist es. Und er mag mich.“

Sein Vater seufzte.

„Na schön. Ich werde ihn nicht dafür verhaften, dass er mit dir ausgeht, aber wenn ihr auch nur ein Kleidungsstück in Gegenwart des anderen auszieht, werde ich ihn wegen sexueller Belästigung eines Minderjährigen verhaften. Verstanden?“

„Verstanden“, sagte Stiles. Er dachte bereits darüber nach, was er mit Derek machen konnte, ohne dass sich einer von ihnen etwas ausziehen müsste. Unglücklicherweise kannte sein Vater ihn zu gut.

„Und kein … ich weiß nicht … einander durch Hosen anfassen oder so etwas. Irgendein Orgasmus vor deinem achtzehnten Geburtstag und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er den Rest seines Lebens im Gefängnis verbringt. Verstanden?“

„Ja.“

„Und er kommt morgen zum Mittagessen.“

Stiles dachte darüber nach, wie das sein würde und murmelte: „Mist.“


	11. Kapitel 11

Stiles nahm Derek mit zum Supermarkt um einzukaufen. Zum Teil weil es eine hilfreiche Übung war, in Gegenwart anderer Menschen zu sein, aber auch weil Stiles so etwas zum Abendessen einkaufen konnte, dass seinen Vater in gute Stimmung versetzen würde. Wie zu erwarten, schien Derek absolut außer sich angesichts eines Abendessen mit Stiles‘ Vater.

„Es wird schon gut gehen“, sagte Stiles, mit mehr Zuversicht als er eigentlich fühlte. „Ich meine, dir geht es schon viel besser als zuvor.“

Sie standen in der Fleischabteilung des Supermarkts. Stiles starrte die Steaks an und versuchte herauszufinden, ob das zu offensichtlich machen würde, was er vorhatte, und den gegensätzlichen Effekt auf seinen Vater haben würde. Er suchte das kleinste Steak aus, das er finden konnte. Auch wenn sein Vater es als Bestechungsversuch erkannte, hieß das nicht, dass es nicht funktionieren würde.

„Es ist wie Autofahren“, sagte Derek.

Stiles warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. Er fragte sich, ob Derek hatte sagen wollen ‚wie Fahrradfahren‘ und den falschen Ausdruck benutzt hatte. Aber Derek redete weiter.

„Wenn du anfängst fahren zu lernen, musst du über viel nachdenken. Die ganzen verschiedenen Dinge, an die du dich erinnern musst.“

„Zum Beispiel wie man einen Gang wechselt“, sagte Stiles, „welches Pedal die Bremse ist, welcher Schalter das Warnlicht anschaltet und welcher die Scheibenwischer, sowas in der Art?“

Derek nickte.

„Und du musst über alle anderen nachdenken, was sie erwarten“, machte Derek weiter. Er blickte zu einem Paar, dass sich ein paar Regalbretter weiter unten zwischen Hühnchen entschied. „Du musst auf Signale und Zeichen achten, die dir sagen, was vorgeht. Du musst über zu viel nachdenken.“

Stiles nahm an zu wissen, worauf Derek mit seinem Vergleich hinaus wollte.

„Es ist am Anfang schwierig“, sagte Stiles, „denn auch wenn du alles weißt, musst du auf all die unterschiedlichen Sachen gleichzeitig achten und jede einzelne beansprucht Konzentration und wenn du die Aufmerksamkeit für eines davon auch nur für eine Minute verlierst, fährst du in den Zaun vom Nachbarn hinein und dein Vater droht dir, dich für eine Nacht in eine Ausnüchterungszelle zu stecken, damit du vorsichtiger bist.“ Derek warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Oder vielleicht gilt letzteres auch nur für mich.“

„Ich weiß, was ich tun muss“, sagte Derek, „aber ich muss mich die ganze Zeit darauf konzentrieren.“

Sie verließen die Fleischabteilung und, während sie sich durch Stiles‘ Einkaufsliste durcharbeiteten, redete Stiles weiter.

„Aber es wird einfacher“, sagte er. „Du übst das Fahren weiter und bald kannst du währenddessen eine Unterhaltung führen oder Radio hören oder über andere Sachen nachdenken, du kriegst nicht mal mehr mit, dass du noch fährst. Es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit.“

Derek nickte. Er schaute Stiles von der Seite an und lächelte.

„Du glaubst an die Menschen“, sagte Derek.

„Ist das deine mich-gut-fühlen-lassen-Aufgabe?“

Derek nickte wieder.

„Du bist süß“, sagte Stiles. Derek knurrte. „Streite es nicht ab. Wir wissen beide, dass du es bist.”

Derek knurrte wieder. Es war ein leises Geräusch, von dem Stiles sich ziemlich sicher war, dass niemand anderes es gehört haben konnte. Es war nur für Stiles gedacht. Aus irgendeinem Grund, ließ es ihn genauso warm fühlen, wie mit einem Kuschelhasen beschenkt zu werden. Irgendwas konnte definitiv nicht mit ihm stimmen, wenn er sich so fühlte, weil jemand ihn anknurrte. Aber hier war er, ein Lächeln unterdrückend während er da Verfallsdatum einer Milchpackung kontrollierte.

***

Derek sagte ‚Hallo‘ zum Kassierer und lehnte dann Hilfe beim Einpacken der Lebensmittel ab. Alles lief höflich und normal ab und ohne das geringste Knurren. Stiles hatte das Gefühl, er sollte Derek mit goldenen Sternstickern belohnen, dafür dass er normale menschliche Interaktion schaffte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Stiles bezahlte und sie trugen die Taschen zum Jeep. Dereks Werwolfkraft erwies sich als praktisch, da er den Großteil davon trug, während Stiles nur eine Tasche schaffte. Sie packten alles auf den Rücksitz.

„Soll ich dich absetzen oder willst mit zu mir kommen?“, fragte Stiles. „Du könntest mir beim Kochen helfen.“

Das Entsetzen hatte sich zurück in Dereks Gesicht geschlichen.

„Sollte ich“, fragte er, „Sollte ich etwas eleganteres tragen?“

Er sah runter auf seine Klammotten, seine Jeans und sein T-Shirt, die Lederjacke.

„Das geht schon. Es wäre merkwürdiger, wenn du mit Anzug und Krawatte aufkreuzen würdest“, sagte Stiles. „Ich werde tragen, was ich normalerweise trage.“

Derek nickte. Er sah jedoch nicht mehr so ungezwungen aus. Stiles fürchtete, er machte sich zu viele Gedanken darüber. Stiles legte eine Hand auf Dereks Arm um ihn etwas zu beruhigen.

„Es wird alles gut gehen“, beharrte Stiles.

Dereks Augen wechselten zu einem glühenden Rot. Ein tiefes Knurren löste sich aus seiner Kehle.

„Nur lass das bleiben“, sagte Stiles.

Aber Derek achtete nicht mehr auf ihn. Er starrte über Stiles‘ Schulter hinweg, sein Gesichtsausdruck irgendwo zwischen Schrecken und rasender Wut. Während Stiles noch hinguckte veränderten Dereks Zähne sich zu grausamen Fängen.

„Stiles, steig ins Auto und verschwinde so schnell wie möglich von hier“, knurrte Derek leise.

Stiles drehte sich um, um zu sehen wohin Derek schaute. Eine Frau war auf dem Parkplatz. Sie war ein paar Jahre älter als Derek, blond und wunderschön und blickte sie direkt an. Wenn sie die rotglühenden Augen bemerkt hatte, störte sie sich nicht an ihnen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Stiles. „Wer ist sie?“

„Stiles, geh“, wiederholte Derek.

Aber er würde Derek jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht alleine lassen, besonders nicht wenn er so aussah, als wäre er nur eine halbe Sekunde davon entfernt, diese Frau in Stücke zu reißen. Stiles wartete an Dereks Seite, dass die Frau den Parkplatz überquerte. Sie schenket Stiles ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Ich hab gehört, dass jemand versucht diesen hier zu zähmen“, sagte sie. „Du solltest aufpassen. Du weißt, was sie über alte Hunde und neue Kunststücke sagen.“

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass er kein Hund ist“, sagte Stiles.

Sie grinste ihn kurz an und schaute dann zu Derek. Es schien sie immer noch nicht zu kümmern, dass seine Augen glühten. Sie musterte ihn nur abschätzend von oben nach unten.

„Ich kann die Verlockung verstehen“, sagte sie. „Der hier ist an den richtigen Stellen gewachsen. Pass aber auf, er mag es wild. Nicht wahr, Derek? Diese Kratzspuren, die ich immer bekommen habe.” Ihre Stimme hatte einen vielsagenden Klang. „Erinnerst du dich noch, Derek, all den Spaß, den wir zusammen hatten?“

„Ich erinnere mich, dass du meine Familie ermordet hast.“

Sie schmollte. „Ach Schätzchen, bitte. Es ist kein Mord einen tollwütigen Hund zu erledigen.“

„Da waren Kinder in dem Haus“, knurrte Derek hinter seinen Fängen hervor.

„Welpen“, sagte sie.

Was zur Hölle stimmte nicht mit ihr? Stiles fühlte sich physisch krank von dem was ihre Worte implizierten und ihrem gelassenen Ton. Wie konnte jemand so gleichgültig davon sprechen, kleine Kinder umzubringen?

Mehr noch, sie schien nicht im Geringsten besorgt darüber zu sein, dass Derek sie anknurrte und nur Augenblicke davon entfernt war, sich in ein übernatürliches Monster zu verwandeln. Nein, Stiles realisierte, dass das nicht ganz stimmte. Es war nicht so, dass es sie nicht kümmerte. Es amüsierte sie. Sie wollte es so.

Stiles stellte sich zwischen sie und Derek.

„Warum willst du ihn provozieren?“, fragte Stiles.

Das Lächeln der Frau wurde ehrlicher, aber kälter. Sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht, beinahe in einem anerkennenden Nicken.

Etwas machte klick in Stiles’ Kopf und er verstand. Das hier war wie der Vorfall im Einkaufszentrum. Diese Arschlöcher hatten all dieses Zeug gesagt, weil sie eine Schlägerei hatten anzetteln wollen, aber gewollt hatten, dass die andere Seite damit anfing, sodass sie ihre Unschuld beteuern konnten. Diese Frau wollte Derek provozieren, weil es ihr eine Ausrede geben würde.

„Denk ans Einkaufszentrum“, murmelte Stiles, so leise dass nur Derek es hören konnte. „Sie versucht dich zu provozieren. Sie will, dass du sie angreifst, damit was auch immer sie tut, als Notwehr gilt. Wenn du ihr eine Ausrede gibst, gewinnt sie.“

Dereks Blick flackerte zu Stiles. Einen Augenblick später verschwand das Rot aus seinen Augen.

„Lass uns fahren“, sagte Stiles. Derek setzte sich in Bewegung. Stiles schaute weiterhin die Frau an und hörte, wie die Autotür sich hinter ihm öffnete und schloss. Erst dann bewegte er sich und ging um den Jeep herum zur Fahrerseite.

„Du kannst ihn nicht für immer an der Leine halten“, sagte die Frau.

„Das muss ich gar nicht“, erwiderte Stiles.

Er stieg ein und startete den Motor mit Händen, die zitterten als er den Schlüssel umklammerte. Er überlegte halb, die Frau ‚versehentlich‘ anzufahren als er ausparkte, aber das war vermutlich keine gute Idee. Er beobachtete sie durch den Rückspiegel während er davon fuhr.

Neben ihm zitterte Derek.

„Bist du okay?“, fragte Stiles. Derek knurrte. „Okay, blöde Frage, ich weiß. Wer zur Hölle war das?”

Für eine Minute glaubte Stiles, Derek hätte seine Worte komplett verloren. Aber schließlich sprach er.

„Kate“, sagte er.

„Einfach Kate?“

„Kate Argent.“

„Oh Scheiße.“

Derek drehte sich in seinem Sitz um Stiles anzusehen, eine stille Frage in seinem Gesicht.

Stiles versuchte, sich einen Weg einfallen zu lassen, der Derek nicht knurrend und wütend machen würde. Er scheiterte.

„Ich hatte möglicherweise“, sagte er langsam, „ein paar Unterhaltungen mit Chris Argent über dich.“

Derek fauchte.

„Ich weiß!“, sagte Stiles schnell. „Ich hätte vermutlich früher etwas sagen sollen, aber ich wusste nicht, wie. Nach diesem Chaos im Einkaufszentrum ist er vorbeigekommen um mir davon zu erzählen, wie gefährlich du wärst und ich hab ihm gesagt, dass die anderen Kerle damit angefangen haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn überzeugt habe oder so, aber er ist gegangen und ich hab irgendwie gehofft, es wäre vorbei. Ich weiß, das war dumm von mir, aber ich neige dazu, Probleme zu ignorieren in der Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwann einfach verschwinden, was sie in diesem Fall unglücklicherweise wohl nicht tun.“

Stiles‘ Strom an Worten kam zu einem Ende. Derek funkelte ihn immer noch an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher etwas gesagt habe“, sagte Stiles.

„Wir müssen mit Cora sprechen“, sagte Derek. „Ich muss … wir müssen das Rudel versammeln. Es kann nicht nochmal passieren.“

Stiles fragte fast, was er meinte, aber die Einzelteile waren da, in den Dingen, die er gehört hatte, die Dinge, die er über Dereks Vergangenheit wusste. Derek hatte gesagt, dass Kinder in dem Haus gewesen waren. In seinem Haus. Das Haus, das niedergebrannt war. Derek hatte davon gesprochen, dass Kate seine Familie umgebracht hatte und sie hatte versucht, einen Streit zu provozieren. Sie wollte mehr Gewalt.

Stiles vergaß die Lebensmittel auf dem Rücksitz und fuhr zu dem großen Haus im Reservat. Neben ihm starrte Derek die ganze Welt finster an.

Sobald Stiles den Jeep vor dem Haus anhielt, sprang Derek hinaus.

„Cora!“, rief Derek. Als Stiles den Schlüssel aus der Zündung genommen hatte und aus dem Jeep geklettert war, war Cora bereits an der Haustür. Erica stand hinter hier, offensichtlich neugierig, was Derek so aufgebracht hatte, das er sogar bereit war zu rufen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Cora.

„Versammel das Rudel“, sagte Derek. „Wir müssen die Grenzen verteidigen.“

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Cora. Sie hatte schon ihr Telefon in der Hand und wählte offenbar eine Nummer, während sie mit ihnen sprach, „Ruf Boyd an“, sagte sie zu Erica und drehte sich dann zu Derek, auf eine Antwort wartend.

„Jäger“, sagte Derek. „Die Argents wollen irgendetwas. Wir brauchen alle hier. Wir müssen uns vorbereiten.”

Er verschwand im Haus. Stiles folgte hinter ihm. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er eingeladen war, aber nahm an, dass die Werwölfe ein paar Fragen zu seinen Begegnungen mit den Argents haben könnten. Auch wenn er über Jäger und Bedrohungen, fiel Stiles etwas an Derek auf. Sein ganzes Verhalten hatte sich verändert. Selbst die Art wie er redete war anders, selbstsicherer. Die Worte kamen ohne ein Zögern. Derek dachte nicht mehr über jedes einzelne Wort nach. Er dachte über die Argents nach und die Worte passierten automatisch.

Cora telefonierte mit Isaac, sagte ihm, dass er kommen sollte. Ein Moment später legte sie auf und rief stattdessen einen der Zwillinge an. Erica hatte Boyd gesagt, dass er auch kommen sollte. Sie klang sehr verwirrt, sagte aber, es wäre wichtig.

Derek durchforstete das Haus, Raum für Raum. Er ging in einen Raum, schaute sich um und ging einen Augenblick später wieder hinaus. Es war methodisch, aber verwirrend. Stiles wartete mit Cora und Erica im Flur und beobachtete, wie Derek nach oben verschwand um vermutlich das gleiche im oberen Stock zu wiederholen.

„Was tut er?“, fragte Stiles Cora.

„Das Haus nach Anzeichen und Gerüchen von Eindringlingen kontrollieren“, rief Derek von oben.

„Hättet ihr Eindringlinge nicht bemerkt?“, fragte Stiles, die Frage wieder an Cora gerichtet.

„Ich muss sicher sein“, rief Derek hinab.

Cora sah besorgt aus, fast verängstigt. Sie blickte ständig auf ihr Handy, auch wenn es keine Geräusche von sich gegeben hatte. Stiles nahm an, sie schaute auf die Zeit, um zu sehen wie lange es her war, dass sie die anderen angerufen hatte und sich fragte, ob sie nochmal anrufen sollte. Stiles hatte oft genug darauf gewartet, dass sein Vater von einem gefährlichen Job wieder nach Hause kam, also kannte er die Symptome.

„Was geht hier vor?“, fragte Erica. Sie sah eher genervt aus als verängstigt. „Wer sind die Argents?“

„Werwolfjäger“, antwortete Cora. „Wir nehmen an, dass sie diejenigen waren, die vor ein paar Jahren unser altes Haus abgebrannt und den Großteil unseres Rudels umgebracht haben.“

„Kate Argent hat das heute praktisch zugegeben“, sagte Stiles. „Sie hat versucht eine Auseinandersetzung zu provozieren. Ich glaube, sie wollte eine Ausrede um Derek zu verletzen.“

„ _Wir jagen die, die uns jagen_ “, murmelte Cora.

„Was?“, fragte Stiles.

„Das ist ihr angeblicher Kodex. In der Theorie jagen sie nur Werwölfe, die einen Menschen verletzt haben. Zumindest behaupten sie das. Wenn einer von ihnen Derek dazu bekommt gewalttätig zu werden, würde es ihnen einen Grund geben anzugreifen, ohne gegen ihre Regeln zu verstoßen.“

„Also in jedem Falle eine Ausrede um Derek anzugreifen.“

Cora schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte: „Jeden von uns. Derek ist der Alpha dieses Rudels. Wenn die Jäger befinden, dass der Alpha eine Bedrohung ist, dann jagen sie das ganze Rudel.“


	12. Kapitel 12

Das ganze Rudel versammelte sich um den Esstisch wie ein Kriegsrat. Derek hatte sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit Sicherheit bewegt, aber jetzt fing er an zu zögern, als es klar wurde, dass man von ihm erwartete vor allen Anwesenden zu sprechen. Er stand für einen Augenblick nur da und Stiles fragte sich, ob er etwas sagen sollte, ob er anfangen sollte zu erklären oder Derek ermutigen oder so etwas. Dann straffte Derek seine Schultern und schaute die im Raum Versammelten an. Als er sprach, gab es keinen Hinweis auf seine früheren Probleme mit den Worten.

„Ein paar von euch sind den Argents bereits begegnet“, sagte er. „Sie sind Jäger. Sie behaupten, sie folgen einem Code nach dem sie nur Werwölfe verletzen, die eine Bedrohung für die Menschen sind, aber sie nutzen jeden Vorwand um uns anzugreifen und einige von ihnen kümmern sich überhaupt nicht um den Code. Kate Argent hat unser Haus niedergebrannt mit dem Großteil unseres Rudels darin, einschließlich der Kinder.“

Stiles sah sich am Tisch um. Die Zwillinge schienen nicht überrascht zu sein, aber Isaac, Erica und Boyd schienen entsetzt. Cora sah wütend aus. Ihr Kiefer war angespannt während sie die Tischplatte anstarrte.

„Jetzt sind sie zurück“, sagte Derek

„Bist du sicher, dass sie angreifen werden?“, fragte Cora.

Derek schaute Stiles an.

„Chris Argent hat mir wiederholt gesagt, wie gefährlich ihr seid“, sagte Stiles, „und Kate wollte heute definitiv einen Streit anfangen. Sie hat nach einem Vorwand gesucht.“

„Dann geben wir ihnen keinen“, sagte Cora. „Wir müssen uns komplett kontrollieren können. Wir dürfen ihnen keinen Grund geben zu glauben, wir wären gefährlich.“

„Der Vollmond rückt näher“, sagte Isaac.

„Wir verbringen ihn hier. Wir benutzen die Ketten. Wir schließen uns selbst weg, sodass es keinen Weg gibt, dass irgendwer in die Nähe des Rudels kommt, während wir unter dem Einfluss des Vollmondes sind.“

„Nein“, sagte Derek. Cora sah wieder zu ihm.

„Nicht die Ketten“, fuhr Derek fort. „Wenn wir die Ketten benutzen, wenn wir uns selbst einschließen, machen wir uns verletzlich.“

Cora dachte einen Augenblick nach und nickte dann.

„Aber du hast Recht“, sagte Derek. „Wir können diesen Vollmond keine Jagd haben. Das Rudel muss zusammen bleiben und sich kontrollieren. Wir müssen menschlich bleiben. Wir dürfen ihnen nicht den geringsten Grund geben.“

Isaac, Erica und Boyd warfen sich nervöse Blicke zu, aber keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Stiles saß nur da, unsicher ob es irgendetwas gab, das er zur Konversation beitragen konnte. Vielleicht könnte er zurück zu den Argents gehen, ihnen sagen, dass die Hales ungefährlich waren. Aber er bezweifelte, dass jemand, der ein Gebäude voller Leute abgebrannt hatte, sich von irgendetwas, was er sagen könnte, beeinflussen lassen würde.

„In der Zwischenzeit“, sagte Derek, „bleiben wir beisammen und wir bleiben wachsam. Sie werden nicht das ganze Rudel angreifen wollen.“

„Was ist mit dem Abendessen?“, fragte Stiles, die Worte verließen seinen Mund bevor er zögern konnte um darüber nachzudenken, ob es sensibel war, das jetzt zu fragen. Alle am Tisch drehten sich zu ihm um und das Selbstbewusstsein, das Derek in den letzten paar Minuten gesammelt hatte, schien einfach dahin zu schmelzen.

Es war Cora, die die Stille durchbrach, indem sie sagte: „Nun ja, die Argents werden nicht den Sheriff oder seinen Sohn angreifen wollen. Vielleicht solltest du gehen.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir mit meinem Vater reden“, sagte Stiles. „Ich meine, ihr seid zwar Werwölfe, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass es ein Verbrechen ist euch anzugreifen. Vielleicht sollten wir … ihm alles erzählen. Von dem Feuer und den Argents. Ihr habt kein Verbrechen begangen, also ist es die Aufgabe des Sheriffs euch zu beschützen.“

„Es sei denn, er befindet, wir wären gefährliche Monster“, sagte Derek, „und schaut in die andere Richtung, wenn die Argents uns angreifen.“

„Mein Vater würde so etwas nicht tun.“

Die am Tisch Versammelten schauten skeptisch. Stiles bemühte sich deswegen nicht wütend zu werden. Sie kannten seinen Vater nicht. Stiles schon. Sein Vater war Polizist geworden, weil er den Menschen hatte helfen wollen, weil er nach dem Ideal‚zu beschützen und zu dienen‘ lebte. Stiles bezweifelte nicht, dass sein Vater Derek und sein Rudel beschützen wollen würde. Aber er konnte dieses Geheimnis nicht ohne ihre Zustimmung herausposaunen.

„Komm trotzdem zum Abendessen“, sagte Stiles zu Derek. „Sag nichts von Werwölfen oder Jägern oder sowas, aber rede einfach mit ihm. Lass ihn dich als eine Person sehen. Wenn schon nichts anderes, kann es nicht schaden, wenn die Argents es mitkriegen und vielleicht denken, dass du den Sheriff auf deiner Seite hast. Es könnte sie dazu bringen nochmal darüber nachzudenken, ob sie euch wirklich angreifen wollen.“

Derek schien von der Idee von einem Essen mit dem Sheriff nicht begeisterter zu sein als vorhin im Laden, aber er wies den Vorschlag nicht augenblicklich ab.

„Es kann nicht schaden“, sagte Cora leise, „wenn der Sheriff uns kennenlernt. Wenn wir regelmäßig beim Haus des Sheriffs gesehen werden, denken die Argents vielleicht zweimal nach.“

„Oder sie denken, wir versuchen den Sheriff zu beeinflussen und greifen früher an“, sagte Derek.

Stiles wollte einen Kommentar dazu abgeben, dass Pessimismus zwecklos war, aber Derek hatte gesehen, wie seine ganze Familie ermordet worden war. Ausgehend von Kates Bemerkungen darüber, dass Derek es wild mochte, hatte er gesehen wie seine ganze Familie von jemanden umgebracht worden war, den er intim kannte. Vielleicht hatte Derek einen gewissen Grund für Pessimismus.

„Schau“, sagte Stiles, „ich kann euch nicht dabei helfen, Eindringlinge zu erschnüffeln oder eure Gebietsgrenzen zu verteidigen oder was auch immer, aber ich kann dabei helfen, meinen Vater auf eure Seite zu ziehen. Den Sheriff auf eurer Seite zu haben bedeutet, das gesamte Beacon Hills Police Department auf eurer Seite zu haben. Vielleicht finden die Argents dann anzugreifen wäre ein zu großes Risiko. Einen Versuch ist es wert.“

„Oder ich baue Mist und dein Vater entscheidet, dass wir alle Monster sind und hilft den Argents uns umzubringen“, sagte Derek.

„Pass nur auf, dass du nicht knurrst oder dir Klauen wachsen, dann wird schon alles gut gehen.“

***

Derek blieb bei seiner Entscheidung, dass kein Mitglied des Rudels alleingelassen werden durfte, so war es gekommen, dass Stiles‘ Jeep auf der Rückfahrt vom Camaro flankiert worden war. Cora, Boys und Erica waren ihnen den ganzen Weg gefolgt und hatten gewartet, bis sie sicher im Haus angekommen waren, bevor sie wieder fort fuhren. Sie würden später auf eine SMS von Stiles warten, wenn es Zeit für Derek war zu gehen. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass die Argents vermutlich nicht das Haus des Sheriffs angreifen würden, also sollte Derek sicher sein, solange er innerhalb davon war, aber sie wollten auf den Straßen dazwischen nichts riskieren.

Jetzt stand Derek in der Stilinski-Küche und half Stiles dabei, dass Essen vorzubereiten. Er schaute mit Skepsis auf den Gemüsestapel vor ihm.

„Ich dachte, der Plan wäre es, deinen Vater in eine gute Stimmung zu versetzen“, sagte Derek.

„Ist es auch“, sagte Stiles. „Deswegen habe ich die Steaks. Aber es gibt Linien, die ich nicht überschreite. Er bekommt Gemüse. Also fang mit dem Kleinschneiden an.“

Derek verdrehte die Augen und gehorchte. Stiles bemühte sich, sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Derek benutze immer noch seine Worte, was gut war. Tatsächlich schien er mit seinen Sprachfähigkeiten entspannter zu sein als zuvor. Vielleicht hatte die Bedrohung seines Rudels irgendeinen Werwolfinstinkt hervorgerufen, der ihn seine Kommunikationsblockade hatte überwinden lassen. Er hatte auf jeden Fall kein Problem damit gehabt, vor den anderen über wichtige Angelegenheiten zu sprechen. Vielleicht war die Sicherheit seines Rudels genug Sorge, sodass er vergaß sich über irgendwas anderes zu sorgen.

„Du bist auch in Gefahr“, sagte Derek leise, während er mit dem Messer Sellerie zerschnitt.

„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, ich bin kein Werwolf.“ 

„Kate wird es nicht interessieren, wenn du ins Kreuzfeuer gerätst.“

Es gab eine Millionen Dinge, die Stiles über Kate fragen wollte. Er wollte wissen, ob die Dinge, die sie angedeutet hatte, wahr waren. Er wollte wissen, was sie Derek angetan hatte. Aber dieses eine Mal war es Stiles, der nicht wusste, wie er seine Gedanken in Worte packen sollte.

Also bereitete er einfach weiter das Abendessen zu.

Sie machten das Gemüse fertig, aber Stiles wartete mit den Steaks bis er den Wagen seines Vater in der Auffahrt hörte, so dass sie im genau richtigem Maße blutig waren. Derek stand neben dem sorgfältig gedeckten Esstisch und sah vor Schrecken so starr aus, wie er gewesen war, als er im Einkaufszentrum in Handschellen gelegt worden war. Aber seine Augen glühten nicht, also war Stiles immer noch positiv eingestellt.

Stiles’ Vater kam in die Küche. Er blickte kurz zu Stiles und warf Derek dann einen langen, harten Blick zu.

„Also“, sagte er. „Derek Hale.“

„Guten Abend, Sir“, sagte Derek. Er streckte seine Hand aus und machte einen nervösen Schritt vorwärts. Sein Ton war angespannt, aber das war nichts, was nicht durch die Tatsache entschuldigt werden konnte, dass ein Mann den Vater seines minderjährigen Freundes traf.

Stiles’ Vater schaute auf die Hand. Er schüttelte sie nicht.

„Hattest du Sex mit meinen Sohn?“, fragte Stiles‘ Vater.

„Nein“, sagte Derek schnell.

„Dad“, protestierte Stiles.

„Hast du darüber nachgedacht, Sex mit meinem Sohn zu haben?“

Derek machte ein ersticktes Geräusch und schaute voller Panik zu Stiles.

„Dad!“, rief Stiles. „Wenn du ihn noch einmal so etwas fragst, werfe ich dein Steak in den Müll und mach dir geräuchertes Hühnchen.“

Er fuchtelte mit dem Pfannenwänder in die Richtung seines Vaters.

„Das verstehe ich als ein ‚ja‘“, sagte sein Vater. Er ging zum Kühlschrank. „Willst du etwas zu trinken, Derek?“

„Saft“, sagte Derek, „bitte.“

Derek sah aus wie ein verängstigtes Tier, drauf und dran die Flucht zu ergreifen. Etwas an der Art wie er dastand, nervös und angespannt, erinnerte Stiles an die Katze, die Derek ihm als Geschenk hatte geben wollen.

„Du bist sicher, dass du nichts Stärkeres willst?“, Stiles‘ Vater hielt eine Flasche Bier hoch.

Derek machte wieder das erstickte Geräusch in seiner Kehle und sagte: „Nein, danke.“

„Du bist alt genug um zu trinken, nicht wahr?“

Derek nickte.

„Fünfundzwanzig laut deinem Führerschein“, fuhr Stiles‘ Vater fort. Er stellte sich selber eine Flasche Bier hin und goss dann den anderen Saft ein. „Das ist ein verdammt großer Altersunterschied.“

Derek warf Stiles einen bittenden Blick zu. Das Problem war, dass Stiles selber nicht sicher war, was die beste Antwort auf die Frage war. Alles was einer von ihnen beiden sagen konnte, konnte von seinem Vater falsch verstanden werden.

„Je länger wir zusammen sind“, sagte Stiles, „desto weniger merkwürdig wird der Altersunterschied.“

Das schien die falsche Antwort gewesen zu sein, da sein Vater sich mit verengten Augen zu ihm drehte.

„Siehst du das wirklich als eine Langzeit-Sache?“, fragte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Stiles. „Vielleicht. Es ist zu früh, um das zu sagen. Der einzige Weg es herauszufinden, ist es zu versuchen.”

Stiles drehte sich von seinem Vater weg, mit der Ausrede, dass er die Steaks aus der Pfanne holen musste. Er manövrierte sie auf die Teller und stellte dann die Pfanne ins Spülbecken, während die anderen beiden die Teller nahmen und zum Tisch gingen. Stiles schnappte sich seinen Teller und setzte sich hin, ohne einen Kommentar darüber, dass sein Vater den Teller mit dem größten Steak darauf genommen hatte.

„Nun, Derek“, machte Stiles‘ Vater weiter, „was ist dein Beruf?“

„Zurzeit bin ich arbeitslos“, sagte Derek.

„Hast du studiert?“

Derek nickte. „Hauptfach Englische Literatur.“

Stiles lachte kurz auf. Er war zu überrascht, um das Geräusch aufzuhalten.

„ _Du_ hast einen Abschluss darin, Worte zu benutzen?“, fragte er.

Derek funkelte ihn an und sagte: „Geschriebene Worte sind einfacher.“

Stiles nahm an, er sollte nicht allzu überrascht sein. Immerhin war es Derek gewesen, der bestimmt hatte, dass sie zur Bücherei gingen und der sich durch die klassischen Werke, die er ausgesucht hatte, arbeitete. 

„Stiles hat erwähnt, dass du soziophobische Probleme hast?“, Stiles‘ Vater machte aus der Aussage eine Frage.

Derek nickte wieder. „Es ist schwer mit Leuten zu reden. Besonders wenn ich sie nicht kenne.”

Dieses Essen war für Derek vermutlich die reinste Folter. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als einfach da zu sitzen und mit den Fragen umzugehen, die ihm entgegen geschmissen wurden. Es war mehr ein Verhör als eine Konversation. Stiles wollte die Hand ausstrecken, um Dereks zu berühren und ihm zu versichern, dass er das wunderbar machte.

Dann lächelte Derek ein wenig und sagte: „Stiles redet genug für uns beide.“

Stiles wollte gerade protestieren, die Worte hatten sich bereits auf seinen Lippen geformt, als sein Vater leicht lachte. Er nickte zustimmend.

Der Rest des Essens verlief nicht unbedingt angenehm, aber zumindest fühlte es sich ab diesem Punkt nicht mehr so sehr an, als wäre Derek vor Gericht. Stiles‘ Vater führte immer noch die Konversation weiter, stellte Fragen zu denen Derek kurze Antworten gab, aber es war weniger schmerzhaft dabei zuzusehen.

Stiles aß. Derek stocherte zwischen den Fragen hauptsächlich nervös in seinem Essen herum, aber er vermied alles, was man als ‚wildes Tier‘ auslegen konnte. Derek kam still und schüchtern rüber. Stiles zählte das als etwas Gutes, wenn sie seinen Vater dazu kriegen wollten, die Hales als Menschen zu sehen.

Schließlich kam das Essen zu seinem unbehaglichen Ende und Derek sagte, er solle sich vermutlich aufmachen. Stiles schrieb an Cora, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass Derek abgeholt werden musste. Sein Vater hob dazu fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Sie wollte mein Auto leihen“, antwortete Derek darauf. Technisch gesehen stimmte das. Es ließ nur die Tatsache aus, dass sie in Gruppen unterwegs waren um fiesen Jägern auszuweichen. Während sie auf sie warteten, hatte Stiles‘ Vater noch ein paar weitere Worte mit Derek zu bereden.

„Ich befürworte das hier nicht“, sagte er, „aber ich habe vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass Stiles viele Dinge tut, die ich nicht befürworte und dass ich das akzeptieren sollte. Ich will, dass du weißt, wenn ich herausfinden sollte, dass ihr Sex gehabt habt, dann werde ich dich so weit bestrafen, wie das Gesetz es erlaubt. Solltest du Stiles ausnutzen, irgendwelche sexuellen Aktivitäten mit ihm haben ohne seiner kompletten und ausdrücklichen Zustimmung oder ihn auf irgendeine Weise verletzen, dann wird das Gesetzt die geringste deiner Sorgen sein. Verstehen wir uns?“

Derek nickte. Er sah verängstigt aus, wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Derek hatte nicht so angstvoll ausgesehen, als er davon gesprochen hatte, sein Rudel vor Jägern zu beschützen, die sie eventuell alle umbringen wollten.

„Dad, du machst ihm Angst“, sagte Stiles.

„Gut“, dann setzte er zu Derek hinzu: „Ich habe eine Waffe, weiß du?“

Derek schluckte und nickte wieder.

Stiles nahm Derek am Arm und zog ihn mit in den Flur, während er seinem Vater einen finstern Blick zu warf. In der Diele konnte er die scheppernden Geräusche hören, die sein Vater beim Abräumen des Tisches machte.

„Tut mir leid deswegen“, sagte Stiles leise.

„Er kann mich nicht leiden“, sagte Derek.

„Er kann es nicht leiden, dass du acht Jahre älter bist als ich. Du könntest ein Heiliger sein und er würde es immer noch wegen des Altersunterschieds ablehnen. Er macht sich Sorgen, dass du ein Spinner bist, der meine Unschuld ausnutzen will.“

„Unschuld?“, fragte Derek, eine Augenbraue angehoben.

„Ich bin der Inbegriff von Tugend“, sagte Stiles.

Sie standen mitten im Flur und Derek lehnte sich näher heran und lächelte leicht. Stiles ließ ihn die Distanz überwinden und grinste selber. Dereks Lippen pressten sich sanft gegen Stiles‘, eine leichte, sehnsuchtsvolle Berührung, mit einer Spur Romantik. Es hatte einen gewissen Nervenkitzel, etwas Verbotenes, Derek so zu küssen, hier, von dem Geklapper seines Vaters nur durch eine dünne Tür getrennt.

Stiles fühlte Dereks Hand an seinem Kreuz, ein Feuer, das Wärme in seinem ganzen Körper verteilte. Besonders in tiefere Gefilde. So ein sanfter Kuss sollte nicht so ungemein erotisch sein.

Dann zog Derek sich zurück.

„Cora ist draußen“, flüsterte er.

Stiles brachte Derek zum Auto, seine Hand mit Dereks verbunden. Cora und Isaac saßen beide im Auto. Derek kletterte auf den Rücksitz und Stiles beugte sich hinab um mit ihnen durch das Fenster zu reden.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr morgen alle vorbei kommen“, sagte Stiles. „Als Teil der Operation ‚meinen Vater dazu zu bringen, zu befinden, dass ihr Schutz verdient, falls die Jäger angreifen‘.“

„Gefolgt von der Operation ‚denk dir einen besseren Namen aus‘?“, fragte Isaac. Stiles würdigte dies keiner Erwiderung.

„Wir sollten das Haus nicht ungeschützt lassen“, sagte Derek.

„Dann ein paar von euch“, sagte Stiles. „Kommt einfach vorbei und, naja, verhaltet euch wie Menschen.“

„Stiles hat Recht“, sagte Cora. „Es könnte die Jäger abschrecken, wenn sie denken, dass wir den Sheriff näher kennen.“

Derek nickte.

Und so war es eine beschlossene Sache.


	13. Kapitel 13

„Ich lade ein paar Freunde ein um abzuhängen, Xbox spielen und so ein Zeug“, sagte Stiles über Skype zu Scott.

„Welche Freunde?“, fragte Scott. Schnell fügte er hinzu: „Sorry. Das klang wirklich fies, aber du weißt schon.“

Stiles wusste. Er hatte Freunde in der Schule in dem Sinne, dass er mit ihnen plauderte und beim Lunch mit ihnen zusammen saß. Es gab jedoch nicht viele Leute, die er zu sich nach Hause zum Videospielen einladen würde.

„Wer kommt?“, fragte Scott und schaffte es diesmal etwas taktvoller zu sein.

„Nun ja, du, hoffentlich“, sagte Stiles. „Und Derek. Und ein paar aus seinem Rudel.“

„Sein Rudel? Feiert ihr eine Werwolfparty?“

„Nicht ausschließlich Werwölfe. Nicht wenn du mitkommst.“

„Stiles, bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du einen Haufen Werwölfe zu dir einladen willst?“

„Ja.“

Stiles könnte eine lange Argumentation darüber anfangen, dass sie freundliche Menschen waren und dass Scott unnötig voreingenommen war, aber manchmal war eine simple Antwort einfach am Besten. Stiles sprach seine feststehende Antwort aus und Scott starrte ihn für einen Augenblick nur still an, unsicher was er sagen sollte. Oder die Verbindung war eingefroren.

Nope, Scotts Bild bewegte sich immer noch.

Stiles wollte nicht in die Details gehen, was die Jäger anging, und die Notwendigkeit seinen Vater auf die Seite des Rudels zu ziehen, ohne das große Geheimnis zu verraten. Vor allem wollte er das alles nicht übers Internet gestehen. Und außerdem, die Verschwörung beiseite, wollte er Zeit mit seinem besten Freund verbringen.

„Wirst du da sein?“, fragte Scott.

„Na gut“, sagte Scott.

***

Es war eine kleine Gruppe, die sich in Stiles’ Haus versammelte. Scott war da, wie versprochen. Derek kam mit Cora und Isaac, der Rest des Rudels hielt die Stellung im Haus im Wald. Offensichtlich hatte es keine Anzeichen von den Jägern gegeben seit der Konfrontation mit Kate. Cora erzählte es Stiles mit so wenig Worten wie möglich, die Ausdrücke möglichst vage, um nicht von Außenseitern verstanden zu werden. Sie warf allerdings Scott immer wieder Blicke zu.

Scott beobachte diesen Austausch von kryptischen Neuigkeiten mit leichter Befremdung. Stiles stellte alle einander vor und Derek nickte Scott höflich zu. Stiles hoffte, dass das bedeutete, dass das Geknurre in der Vergangenheit lag. Scott starrte nur.

Stiles baute die X-Box auf um irgendein albernes Kinect-Spiel zu spielen, da diese sowohl amüsant für Zuschauer waren, als auch beim Spielen Spaß brachten. Und sie waren von kurzer Dauer, sodass sie alle paar Minuten die Spieler wechseln konnten. Stiles fasste Derek am Arm und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer vor den TV. Er hatte bereits den Couchtisch beiseitegeschoben, nach seinem ersten desaströsen Versuch Kinect mit Scott zu spielen. Dann erklärte er die Regeln und startete das Spiel.

Derek starrte den Bildschirm hochkonzentriert an. Wenn er sich bewegte, war es auf eine ruckartige Weise, seine Glieder schossen vor und zurück wie bei einem Kampfsportler, wobei er die Figur auf dem Bildschirm präzise kontrollierte. Stiles‘ Technik bestand aus wildem Herumgezappel, welches seine Figur kreuz und quer über den Bildschirm trieb um die goldenen Münzen einzusammeln. Er bemühte sich, sich nicht zu viel auf sein erfolgreiches Rumgewedel zu einzubilden, da Derek es zum ersten Mal spielte.

Derek spielte ein paar Runden, bevor er befand, dass er genug hatte. Er verzog sich in eine Ecke des Raumes und zog ein Buch aus seiner Tasche. Er hatte eines der Büchereibücher mitgebracht. Stiles beschloss, dass jetzt nicht die passende Zeit war, um ihn dafür zu kritisieren, dass er ein Buch zu einem sozialen Zusammentreffen mitgebracht hatte. Stattdessen setzte er sich neben ihn und schaute Cora und Isaac beim Spielen zu. Scott beobachtete das Ganze von einem Stuhl in der entgegengesetzten Ecke aus und sah ungefähr genauso angespannt aus wie Derek.

„Ich hol uns mal was zu trinken“, sagte Stiles und steuerte die Küche an.

„Ich helf dir“, sagte Scott schnell und eilte ihm hinterher. Das hatte Stiles erwartet.

Stiles nahm ein paar Limonaden aus dem Kühlschrank und drehte sich zu Scott um.

„Was ist los mit dir?“, fragte er in einem geflüsterten Zischen.

„Was los mit mir ist?“, fragte Scott.

„Das hier soll Spaß machen. Du weißt schon: Spiele, Konversationen, beisammen sein. Du starrst alle an, als erwartest du, sie würden dich gleich auffressen.“

„Ja … aber … sie …“

Scotts Stimme verlor sich und Cora lieferte die Antwort rufend aus dem anderen Raum.

„Können alles hören, was ihr sagt“, beendete sie den Satz.

Scott zuckte zusammen. Auch Stiles zuckte vor Überraschung leicht zusammen und ließ beinahe die Flaschen in seinen Händen fallen.

„Blödes, verdammtes Werwolf-Supergehör“, sagte Stiles. Er hörte Lachen aus dem anderen Raum. Scott sah immer noch erschrocken aus als er Stiles zurück ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Cora wartete auf sie mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie musterte Scott von oben bis unten.

„Keine Sorge“, sagte sie. „Ich würde dich nicht fressen. Nicht genug Fleisch.“ 

„Gut zu wissen“, murmelte Scott.

„Komm schon, entspann dich“, sagte Stiles. „Sonst gewinnt das hier noch den Award für das peinlichste gesellige Treffen seit Menschengedenken.“

„Meinen achten Geburtstag ausgeschlossen“, kommentierte Scott.

„Scotts achten Geburtstag ausgeschlossen“, wiederholte Stiles. Drei verwirrte Werwolfaugenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet.

„Was ist an seinem achten Geburtstag passiert?“ Es war Derek, der die Frage stellte, während er hinter seinem Buch hervorlugte. Stiles hatte das Gefühl, dass er mit goldenen Sternenstickern zu ihm rübergehen sollte, dafür dass er sich so an der Konversation beteiligt hatte. Stattdessen wechselte er nur ein Grinsen mit Scott.

„Dieses Geheimnis nehmen wir mit ins Grab“, sagte Stiles feierlich.

„Lass mich raten“, sagte Isaac, „deine Mutter hat die ganze Klasse eingeladen, aber niemand ist gekommen?“

„Ich habe mich verspätet“, sagte Stiles, „weil mein Vater bei der Arbeit aufgehalten wurde und als ich ankam, habe ich Scott weinend vorgefunden, während er versucht hat den ganzen Geburtstagskuchen alleine aufzuessen.“

Sogar Scott konnte darüber lächeln, die Erinnerung durch die vergangene Zeit nicht mehr so schlimm.

„Wenn das für dich ‚ein Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen‘ ist“, sagte Cora, „dann müssen wir vielleicht nochmal überdenken, ob wir dir wirklich trauen wollen.“

„Ach komm. Ich kann die wichtigen Dinge geheim halten.“

„Wie zum Beispiel?“ 

„Naja, wenn ich es dir sage, dann wäre es ja kein Geheimnis mehr, oder?“, sagte Stiles.

„Da ist was dran“, sagte Derek. Er hatte sich wieder über sein Buch gebeugt.

Stiles lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zum Spiel. Glücklicherweise war das Eis nun gebrochen und es wurden Versprechen gemacht, dass keiner seiner Gäste gefressen werden würde, also verlief es von hier an ein wenig glatter. Die, die gerade nicht spielten, redetet über Gott und die Welt und waren dann mit dem Spielen an der Reihe, wenn eine Runde beendet war.

Scott entspannte sich genug, um peinliche Geschichten über Stiles zu erzählen, um sich für die achter-Geburtstag-Story zu rächen. Stiles sollte sich darüber ärgern, aber es war schön zu sehen, dass Scott sich mit den Werwölfen unterhielt.

Wenn er gerade nicht spielte, saß Stiles neben Derek, der sich immer noch in sein Buch vergraben hatte. Aber manchmal streckte Derek seine Hand aus und strich mit den Fingern über Stiles‘ Arm oder zog ihn an seine Seite. Es war nichts Sexuelles an den Gesten, nur zwangloser Körperkontakt, der auf wundervolle Weise intim war. Wann immer er sich hinsetze, fühlte Stiles die sanfte Berührung von Dereks Fingern auf seiner Haut, eine Erinnerung daran, dass er nicht alleine war. Stiles war sich nicht sicher, wem von ihnen diese Erinnerung galt.

Sie wechselten das Spiel nach einer Weile aus und Stiles legte ein Kampfspiel ein. Das führte bald dazu, dass Cora einen Streit mit der Konsole darüber hatte, dass sie ihre Tritte nicht richtig registrierte. Stiles fragte sich, ob sie davon einen virtuellen Charakter zu verprügeln demnächst dazu überwechseln würde, das physische Spiel anzugreifen.

„Entspann dich“, sagte Stiles, „oder ich sehe mich dazu gezwungen das Yogaspiel auszupacken. Niemand von uns möchte das.“

„Du hast ein Yogaspiel?“, fragte Cora.

„Ich hab‘s für meinen Dad gekauft. Ich dachte, es hilft ihm vielleicht dabei, sich zu entspannen.“

Cora beendete das Kampfspiel um ein Blutbad zu vermeiden und die Stimmung wurde wieder leichter. Sie waren seit ungefähr einer Stunde dabei, als sich die Vordertür öffnete und Stiles‘ Vater heim kam. Er betrat das Wohnzimmer und betrachtete die versammelte Gruppe.

„Hallo … zusammen“, sagte er.

„Dad, das hier sind Isaac und Dereks Schwester Cora. Scott und Derek kennst du.“

„Guten Tag, Sir“, sagte Derek. Er legte sein Buch beiseite. Stiles‘ Vater nickte Derek zu, was vermutlich die freundlichste Begrüßung war, die er bekommen würde.

„Cora“, sagte der Sheriff, „du bist diejenige, die Stiles gefunden hat, als er sich im Wald verirrt hat?“

„Die bin ich.“

„Danke, dass du ihn nach Hause gebracht hast.“

„Kein Problem.“

Stiles‘ Vater nickte wieder und schaute sich dann im Zimmer um. „Wollt ihr jungen Leute etwas zu essen haben?“

„Ja“, sagte Stiles. „Essen wäre gut.“

Stiles’ Vater verließ den Raum. Vermutlich um etwas zu essen zu bestellen. Die Gruppe stand für eine Minute nur herum, die fröhliche Atmosphäre durch die Unterbrechung getrübt.

„Nun, ich denke, das lief ok“, sagte Cora ruhig.

Scott sah sich wieder verwirrt um.

„Kennt er das große Geheimnis?“, fragte Scott leise.

„Natürlich nicht“, sagte Stiles.

„ _Du_ solltest das große Geheimnis nicht kennen“, sagte Cora.

„Zu meiner Verteidigung“, Stiles verspürte den Drang das zu sagen, „hat Scott mir das große Geheimnis nicht geglaubt, bis Derek ihn mit glühenden Augen besitzergreifend angeknurrt hat.“

„Ich war nicht besitzergreifend“, sagte Derek, der immer noch mit seinem Buch in der Ecke saß. Stiles drehte sich zu ihm um, eher amüsiert als verärgert, aber fest entschlossen, ihn zu widerlegen. Er verschränkte die Arme und starrte Derek an.

„Ach wirklich“, sagte Stiles. „Du warst also nicht total wütend und eifersüchtig wegen der Sache mit der Katze?“

Derek versteckte sich tiefer in seinem Buch und machte es schwierig, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Die anderen kicherten über sein Unbehagen. Dann durchbrach eine leise Stimme das Lachen. Derek sagte kleinlaut: „Tut mir leid, Scott.“

***

Sie beendeten ihr Treffen kurz nach dem Essen. Stiles geleitete sie zur Tür und gab Derek einen behutsamen Kuss auf dem Weg nach draußen, aber traute sich nicht, einen weiteren Schritt zu machen, weil er praktisch fühlen konnte, wie sein Vater ihn vom Nebenzimmer aus verurteilte. Derek ließ Stiles versprechen, am nächsten Tag zum Haus im Wald zu kommen. Stiles war sich nicht sicher, ob Derek sein Territorium beschützen wollte oder einfach immer noch nicht gerne von Leuten umgeben war, selbst wenn der Großteil davon zu seinem Rudel gehörte. Was es auch war, Stiles stimmte ohne Weiteres zu.

Sogar Scott meinte, er habe Spaß gehabt und gab zu, dass er gerne bei weiteren solcher Treffen dabei wär. Stiles lächelte darüber, froh, dass sein bester Freund mit Dereks Rudel zurechtkam. Er wollte, dass Scott ihn hierbei unterstütze und nicht immer mal wieder ominöse Feststellungen darüber machte, dass Stiles aufgefressen werden würde.

Stiles ging zurück in die Küche um die Essensreste wegzupacken und sein Vater war dort und wartete auf ihn. Beobachtete ihn. 

„So“, sagte er langsam, „erweiterst deinen Freundeskreis, was?“

„Stimmt.“

„Sie wirken … nett.“

Stiles widerstand dem Drang die Augen zu verdrehen und seinen Vater darauf hinzuweisen, dass er weniger als zwei Minuten im gleichen Raum mit ihnen verbracht hatte.

„Sie sind nett“, sagte er.

„Ich mag die ganze Derek-Sache immer noch nicht, aber ich sehe nichts Verkehrtes daran, dass du mehr Freunde in deinem Alter hast.“

Stiles lächelte. Das war vermutlich das meiste an elterliche Zustimmung was er zur Zeit bekommen würde.


	14. Kapitel 14

Stiles wurde um zwei Uhr nachts von einer SMS geweckt. Er murmelte ein paar bestimmte Worte über rücksichtslose Menschen während er nach seinem Handy tastete. Es war eine Nachricht von Scott. Stiles murmelte noch ein bisschen mehr vor sich hin, über seinen so genannten besten Freund, der nicht mehr lange sein bester Freund sein würde, wenn er so weiter machte. Er las die SMS.

_Notfall. Bitte komm schnell. Die alte Miley-LaserTag-Halle._

Miley’s war eine Spielarkade und Laser Tag-Arena am Stadtrand gewesen, die in eine alte Lagerhalle gebaut worden war. Die Hälfte der Kinder in der Stadt hatten dort ihren Geburtstag gefeiert, aber dann war der Umsatz weniger geworden und sie waren pleite gegangen. Soweit Stiles wusste, war der Ort immer noch verlassen. Also was zur Hölle trieb Scott da mitten in der Nacht?

_Was ist los?_ Schrieb Stiles zurück. Aber er war schon beim Anziehen, den Scott würde so eine Nachricht nicht schicken, wenn es nicht dringend war.

Nach ungefähr einer Minute erhielt er eine weitere Nachricht, die nur sagte: _Bitte komm._

Stiles überlegte, Scott einfach anzurufen und ihn zu fragen, was zum Teufel los war, aber sein Vater schlief gleich neben an. Ihn nun aufzuwecken würde jegliche Möglichkeit in dieser Nacht rauszukommen zu Nichte machen. Wenn sein Vater mitkriegte, dass er mitten in der Nacht hinaus schlich, würde er vermutlich bis zu seinem Abschluss nicht mehr aus dem Haus rauskommen.

Noch während er versuchte sich in der Dunkelheit anzuziehen, musste er immer wieder an die Konfrontation mit Kate denken und die Art wie sich Derek danach aufgeführt hatte, wie er jeden einzelnen Raum im Haus überprüft hatte, nur um sicher zu gehen. Hier ging definitiv etwas Merkwürdiges vor. Stiles stellte sein Handy auf stumm, falls er einen Rückruf bekommen würde und schrieb dann an Cora.

_Hab eine SMS von Scott bekommen, mich mit ihm zu treffen. Irgendwas geht hier vor. Hat vielleicht nichts mit euch zu tun, aber nur um sicher zu gehen._ Er schickte ihr die Adresse vom Miley’s.

Stiles schlich sich aus seinem Zimmer in den dunklen Flur und schob sich an der Wand entlang, wo der Laminatboden nicht so sehr quietschte. Er hielt seine Schuhe in der Hand, damit seine Schritte leiser waren. Er erreichte die Treppe und umklammerte das Gelände während er sich hinunterschlich. Er kam ungefähr bis zur Hälfte, als sein Handy wieder vibrierte. Eine Antwort von Cora.

_Geh nicht allein. Könnte eine Falle sein._

Wenn Cora ihm gegenübergestanden hätte, hätte Stiles ihr geantwortet, dass er daran niemals gedacht hätte, sonst hätte er jemanden deswegen angeschrieben. Unglücklicherweise ließ sich Sarkasmus über SMS nicht sonderlich gut vermitteln. Stiles erreichte die letzten Stufen und antwortetet dann: _Scott ist schon da. Er sagt, es ist dringend._

Er schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und gab sein Bestes um möglichst leise die Tür zu öffnen und nach draußen zu gleiten. Er schloss hinter sich ab, immerhin war er nicht komplett verantwortungslos. Dann kletterte er in seinen Jeep und fuhr los. Sein Handy vibrierte bevor er überhaupt das Ende der Straße erreicht hatte und er blieb am Straßenrand stehen, bevor er die SMS las, da er noch immer nicht komplett verantwortungslos war. Es war noch eine Antwort von Cora.

_Wir treffen dich da._

Stiles war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich und Derek meinte oder das ganze Rudel. So oder so, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass jede Unterstützung willkommen war oder Scott würde ihnen allen eine ganze Menge Kaffee schulden und eine wirklich, wirklich gute Erklärung.

Stiles fiel kein vernünftiger Grund ein, warum Scott sich in einer verlassenen Laser-Tag-Arena rumtreiben würde. Er konnte sich überhaupt keinen Grund einfallen lassen, warum Scott freiwillig da sein sollte. Was ihn über all die Gründe nachdenken ließ, warum Scott unfreiwillig da sein könnte. Er überlegte, Scott anzurufen. War er überhaupt noch am Leben? Oder hatte jemand ihn ermordet und sein Handy benutzt um Stiles anzulocken?

Diese Gedanken weigerten sich aus Stiles’ Kopf zu verschwinden, während er immer weiter fuhr. Er stellte seinen Wagen auf einem Parkplatz vor einem mit Brettern zugenagelten Gebäude ab. Es hing immer noch das Schild über der Tür, mittlerweile dunkel und verschmutzt. Stiles kletterte aus dem Jeep und starrte das Gebäude an. Scott war nirgendwo zu sehen. Niemand war zu sehen.

Er zog sein Handy hervor und rief Scott an. Es klingelte einen Augenblick, dann wurde die Verbindung beendet. Einen Augenblick später erhielt er eine weitere Nachricht von Scotts Nummer. _Drinnen._

Stiles war nicht dumm genug, mitten in der Nacht zu einem Haus im Nirgendwo zu fahren, nur weil eine Textnachricht im das sagte. Er war nicht dumm genug, in ein verlassenes Gebäude hinein zu marschieren, wo alles und jeder auf ihn warten könnte. Er versuchte wieder ihn anzurufen. Wieder klingelte das Telefon einen Augenblick, bevor die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde. Er war sich nun ziemlich sicher, dass wer auch immer Scotts Handy benutzte, nicht Scott war.

Stiles blieb an seinem Jeep stehen und fragte sich, wie lange die Werwölfe brauchen würden, um herzukommen. Vielleicht könnten sie mit ihren Supersinnen herausfinden, was dort drinnen vor sich ging.

Es gab ein paar klappernde Geräusche, gefolgt von dem Zischen von entweichender Luft. Stiles blickte verwirrt hinab und sah Pfeile in den Reifen seines Jeeps. Den nun platten Reifen.

In Sekundenschnelle hechtete er um den Jeep herum, sodass etwas zwischen ihm und dem Gebäude war. Dann klingelte sein Telefon und Scotts Nummer leuchtete auf dem Bildschirm auf. Stiles nahm den Anruf an.

„Hallo?“, sagte er vorsichtig.

„Du solltest jetzt vermutlich dein Handy auf den Boden werfen und ins Gebäude kommen“, sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Er glaubte, es war Kate. Er konnte sich niemand anderen vorstellen, der es sein könnte.

„Warum sollte ich das tun wollen?” 

„Tut mir leid, Scotty“, sagte Kate. „Es scheint Stiles nicht zu interessieren, ob wir dich am Leben lassen.“

Stiles gefror das Blut in den Adern.

„Warte”, sagte er. Dann, gegen die steigende Panik ankämpfend: „Woher weiß ich überhaupt, dass ihr ihn habt? Du könntest einfach nur sein Handy gestohlen haben.“

Stiles musste Zeit schinden. Irgendwie. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass er den Hales bereits eine Nachricht geschickt hatte. Stiles musste sie nur am Sprechen halten, um sie davon abzuhalten, Scott zu verletzen, bis Cora und die anderen kamen. Davon ausgehend, dass sie Scott wirklich hatte. Dass sie sein Handy hatte, war merkwürdig, aber nicht aussagekräftig.

„Sag irgendwas“, meinte Kate, vermutlich zu Scott. Eine kurze Stille entstand, gefolgt von einem hallenden Laut und einem schmerzvollen Keuchen. „Es gibt zwei Wege, wie wir das hier machen können: entweder sagst du etwas, sodass dein Freund dich hören kann oder wir schneiden solange Stücke von dir ab, bis du schreist.“

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, dann erklang Scotts Stimme, nahezu fieberhaft und mit der Ankündigung einer Asthmaattacke: „Stiles, verschwinde hier. Ruf deinen Dad an. Nur … “

Was auch immer er hatte sagen wollen, verwandelte sich in gedämpftes, unverständliches Grunzen. Stiles hockte hinter seinem Jeep, von dem Gebäude geschützt. Er konnte seinen Vater nicht anrufen, ohne aufzulegen, was dazu führen könnte, dass Kate Scott umbrachte. Aber Stiles wusste auch, dass da rein zugehen, eine sehr dumme Aktion war. Sie hatte ‚wir‘ gesagt, als sie mit Scott geredet hatte. Das bedeutete, dass dort mindestens noch eine andere Person war, vielleicht sogar mehr. Stiles konnte seinen Vater nicht anrufen, ohne dass Kate es mitbekam. Aber sie wusste nicht, dass er das Rudel bereits gerufen hatte. Zumindest hoffte er das. Das könnte auch Teil ihres Plans sein.

„Werfe dein Handy so auf den Boden, dass wir es sehen können“, sagte Kate, „und dann komm rein.“

„Wenn ich das tue, lasst ihr Scott dann gehen?“ Stiles konnte ihrer Antwort, wie auch immer sie lauten würde, nicht trauen, aber jede Sekunde, die er verschwendete, war zu seinem Vorteil. Hoffte er.

„Wenn du das tust, habe ich keinen Grund, ihm wehzutun“, erwiderte Kate. „Aber wenn du es nicht tust, wird dein Freund erfahren, wie ich mit Enttäuschung umgehe und es wird nicht schön sein.“

„Ok. Okay, ich mache es.“

Stiles trat hinter dem Jeep hervor, die eine Hand erhoben, die andere hielt sein Handy gegen sein Ohr. Er beugte sich hinab und veranstaltete ein Theater daraus, sein Handy, welches immer noch mit Kate verbunden war, sorgsam auf den Boden zu legen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden länger und es bedeutete, dass er nicht riskierte, sein Handy kaputt zu machen. Er ging langsam auf das Gebäude zu, die Hände in Kapitulation erhoben.

Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust, es schlug so laut, dass er kaum etwas anderes hören konnte. Seine erhobenen Hände zitterten leicht. Wenn er Mist baute, könnte er sterben. Wenn er Mist baute, könnte _Scott_ sterben.

Er erreichte das Gebäude mit seiner zugenagelten Fassade und vom nahen war es offensichtlich welches der Bretter lose war. Er zog es von der Wand weg und entdeckte, was einmal eine Glastür gewesen war. Nun war es ein klaffendes Loch in der Finsternis mit einem Ring aus scharfen Kanten. Stiles schob sich vorsichtig hinein, durch das Loch zwischen dem Brett und der Öffnung, und hoffte, dass er sich nicht aufschlitzen würde. Er schaffte es ganz rein und fragte sich, ob er sich nicht hätte schneiden lassen sollen. Derek könnte den Blutgeruch aufnehmen, aber es würde ihn vermutlich hektisch und irrational machen. Nein, so war es besser.

Stiles stand in den Schatten und spähte in die Finsternis innerhalb des Gebäudes. Zuerst konnte er nichts erkennen, dann entdeckte er mehrere rote Lichtpunkte. Scharfschützen. Seine Hände zitterten wieder. Er erstarrte im Fokus dieser Lichter.

„Dreh dich um und nehm die Hände an deinen Kopf“, kam Kates Stimme aus den Schatten, etwas von den Lichtpunkten entfernt. Also hielt sie keine der Waffen. Das bedeutete, dass mindestens drei Leute mit ihm hier drin sein mussten. Drei Feinde.

Stiles befolgte die Anweisung, doch er tat es so langsam wie möglich. Falls irgendwer ihn hinterfragte, konnte er behaupten, dass er nicht wegen abrupter Bewegungen erschossen werden wollte, aber eigentlich wollte er damit Zeit schinden. Derek kam her. Jede Sekunde, die er sich erkaufen konnte, könnte ihm helfen.

Während er dort in der Dunkelheit stand, hörte er die Bewegungen hinter sich, fühlte die Hände an seinen Gelenken, die seine Arme hinter seinen Rücken zogen. Es gab ein zurrendes Geräusch und die Enge einer Plastikschlaufe, die seine Arme dort festband. Er konnte jetzt nicht mehr kämpfen, aber er hätte auch so keine große Chance gegen drei Personen mit Pistolen und Armbrüsten gehabt.

„Das hier ist ein wirklich dämlicher Plan“, sagte Stiles. „Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst den Sohn des Sheriffs als Geisel nehmen? Mein Vater wird dich hiermit nicht davon kommen lassen.“

„Wir interessieren uns nicht für deinen Vater“, sagte Kate, ihre Stimme direkt hinter ihm. Sie war diejenige, die seine Hände gefesselt hatte. Sie gab ihm einen Stoß in die Finsternis und Stiles fing an zu gehen, stolperte einige langsame, blinde Schritte vorwärts. Sie drückte gegen seine Schulter um ihn schneller voran zu treiben. Stiles fragte sich, warum sie keine Angst hatte, gegen irgendetwas zu stoßen. Hatte sie eine Nachtsichtbrille?

„Warum tust du das?“, fragte Stiles.

„Du weißt, warum“, sagte Kate. „Da sind wilde Hunde im Wald und sie müssen beseitigt werden.“

„Also kidnappst du ein paar unschuldige Teenager um sie als Köder zu benutzen?“

Sie gab ein kurzes Schnauben von sich und sagte dann: „Unschuldig?“

„Das war jetzt aber unhöflich!“

Sie ließ ihn stehen bleiben und drückte ihn mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter nach unten.

„Runter“, befahl sie.

Stiles kauerte sich in eine Hocke und setzte sich hin. Sie gab ihm einen weitere Stoß und er fand mit dem Rücken die Wand. An seiner Seite berührte ihn etwas in der Dunkelheit. Er hätte beinahe ein überraschtes Fiepen von sich gegeben, doch dann hörte er die dumpfen Geräusche, Worte, die durch irgendeine Barriere unverständlich gemacht wurden.

„Scott?“, fragte er.

„Mmph, mmmm“, kam die Antwort, eindeutig bejahend.

Kate wickelte eine weitere Fessel um Stiles‘ Fußgelenke und zog sie fest. Nun war er nicht mehr in der Lage zu gehen. Er war wirklich hier gefangen.

Er musste auf eine Rettung hoffen. Aber Kate und ihre Freunde waren auf Werwölfe vorbereitet. Sie erwarteten einen Angriff. Das Gebäude war von einem Parkplatz umgeben, sodass sie jeden sehen konnten, der sich ihnen näherte. Wenn das Rudel versuchen würde hier her zu kommen, würden sie erschossen werden bevor sie den Eingang erreicht hätten.

Vielleicht war die Antwort, dass das Rudel nicht reagierte. Kate war vorrausichtlich bereit alle Werwölfe umzubringen und ein paar Menschen, die als Kollateralschaden zählen konnten, noch dazu. Aber wäre sie bereit das gesamte Sheriff’s Department niederzumähen? Vielleicht war die Antwort, dass das Rudel die menschlichen Autoritäten alamierte und den Sheriff das hier wie eine Geiselnahme behandeln zu lassen. Aber wie konnte Stiles das Derek und Cora sagen? Wie konnte er ihnen diese Nachricht vermitteln?

„Mein Dad wird das hier nicht ignorieren“, sagte Stiles an Kate gerichtet, aber verzweifelt darauf hoffend, dass Derek draußen war und zuhörte und dass er verstand. „Mein Dad ist der Sheriff von Beacon Hills. Wenn er mitkriegt, dass ich nicht in meinem Bett bin, wird er das ganze Sheriff’s Department auf die Suche nach mir schicken. Wenn er mitkriegt, dass ich von einer Wahnsinnigen mit Armbrust als Geisel gehalten werde, wird er alles tun um mich hier lebend raus zu kriegen. Und sicher hast du nicht vor, den Sheriff umzubringen? Du magst vielleicht komplett einverstanden damit sein, Derek umzubringen, aber kannst du wirklich einen Polizisten erschießen? Mehrere Polizisten? Denn du bist verrückt, wenn du glaubst, dass du mit so einer Nummer davon kommst ohne dass die Polizei davon Wind bekommt.“

„Das hier ist nicht Sache der Polizei“, sagte Kate. „Das ist zwischen uns und den Kötern.“

„Du hast ein Verbrechen begangen“, sagte Stiles. „Natürlich wird mein Vater das als Sache der Polizei sehen.“

„Ich vollbringe einen Dienst an der Öffentlichkeit.“

„Gott, du glaubst das wirklich, oder? Du denkst, du bist im Recht mit all diesem Wahnsinn, weil du glaubst, dass Derek es verdient zu sterben. Aber er ist eine Person. Und eine viel nettere als du.“

„Er ist ein Tier. Bitte lächeln.“

Es gab einen blendenen Blitz, der Stiles helle Flecken wegblinzeln ließ. Er hatte nach der plötzlichen Helligkeit in der Dunkelheit nicht viel sehen können, aber jetzt konnte er den Bildschirm eines Handys so hell wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der Finsternis sehen. Die Schattengestalt, die es hielt, musste Kate sein.

„Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst Derek hier her locken?“, fragte Stiles. „Er ist nicht dämlich.“

„Nein, aber er kümmert sich. Genug, um dir tote Dinge auf die Türschwelle zu legen, wenn man meinem Bruder glauben kann. Er denkt, du bist sein _Gefährte_.“ Sie lachte auf. „Und ich habe ihm gerade mitgeteilt, dass, wenn er nicht in den nächsten fünf Minuten hier aufkreuzt, ich anfange dich aufzuschneiden. Je länger er braucht um aufzugeben, desto mehr wirst du bluten.“

Stiles fragte sich, ob Derek schon draußen war und alles mithörte.

„Du kannst es dir nicht leisten, mich umzubringen“, sagte Stiles. „Ich bin dein Druckmittel. Wenn du mich umbringst, hast du nichts mehr mit dem du Derek manipulieren kannst.“

Scott neben ihm machte ein dumpfes, aber offensichtlich beledigtes Geräusch.

„Sorry, Scott“, sagte Stiles. „Nichts gegen dich, aber Derek hat mehr Zeit damit verbracht, dich anzuknurren als damit dir Geschenke zu bringen. Du warst mein Druckmittel, nicht Dereks. Also bleibt mein Punkt bestehen. Kate kann es sich nicht leisten, mich umzubringen.”

„Ich kann dir weh tun.“

Stiles funkelte in die Finsternis und hoffte auf einen herausfordernden Ton als er sagte: „Ich habe Lacrosse mit Jackson Whitmore gespielt. Ich komme mit ein bisschen Folterei zurecht.“

Er wusste, dass das eine komplette Lüge war. Er war ein totales Weichei was Blut anging. Immerhin würde er das Blut in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen können. Vielleicht würde er ohnmächtig werden, bevor die Folter richtig losging.

In jedem Fall musste er Derek wissen lassen, dass er nichts Dummes anstellen durfte. Derek konnte Kates Forderungen nicht nachkommen oder er würde umgebracht werden. Er musste Stiles‘ Vater her bringen und ihn die Sache auf menschlicher Ebene regeln lassen. Er wünschte nur, es gäbe einen Weg zu wissen, ob Derek irgendwas von dem gehört hatte, was er gesagt hatte.

„Ich frage mich, wie viel Gefängnisjahre dir Folter bringt, wenn mein Vater dich verhaftet“, sagte Stiles. „Ich hoffe, du kennst einen wirklich guten Anwalt, denn das ist der einzige Weg auf dem du hier ohne ernsthafte Gefängnisstraße rauskommst. Ich frage mich, ob man für Entführung und Folter von Teenagern die Todesstrafe bekommen kann.“

„Wenn du versuchst mir Angst einzujagen, Kleiner, solltest du wissen, dass es sehr viel mehr braucht um mich zu veränstigen.“

„Was ist mit deinen Freunden? Wollen die wirklich Komplizen bei einem Schwerverbrechen sein?“

„Vielleicht sollte ich damit anfangen, dir die Zunge rauszuschneiden“, sagte Kate.

Stiles fühlte sich wieder kalt. Dies war eine Drohung, die sich nicht so leicht abweisen ließ. Seine Stimme war so ein essentieller Teil von ihm, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er überleben könnte, wenn er nicht mehr reden konnte. Er wusste, dass es immer noch Zeichensprache und Sprachgeneratoren gab, aber es würde nicht das Selbe sein.

Er fühlte es eher als dass er es sah, aber dann stand Kate wieder vor ihm. Er spürte eine Berührung an seinem Bein. Sie war weich und sanft, beinah ein Streicheln. Stiles dachte an eine ganze Liste von Beleidigungen, die er ihr entgegenschleudern konnte, angefangen bei Perverse, dafür dass sie jemanden, der mehrere Jahre jünger als sie war, so anfasste. Aber er sagte nichts. Die Drohung über seine Zunge hallte noch in seinen Ohren wieder.

Er verspürte ein plötzliches Aufblitzen von Schmerz, eine brennende Linie, die sich an seinem Schienbein entlang zog. Er schrie in wortoser Überraschung auf. Nach dem der erste Schmerz verebbt war, gab es einen Augenblick in dem er fast nichts fühlte, dann fing der Schnitt an warm zu pulsieren.

Über das Pochen in seinen Ohren und die Welle aus Angst hörte Stiles das sich nähernde Geräusch von Motoren.

„Sieht aus als würde der Wolf seiner Schlampe zu Hilfe eilen“, kommentierte Kate.

„Heilige Scheiße“, murmelte eine männliche Stimme aus der nahen Seite des Raumes.

„Was?“, fragte Kate.

Dann sah Stiles ein blaues Leuchten von draußen, das zwischen den Ritzen der zugenagelten Fenster aufblitzte.

„Es sieht aus, als wäre das halbe Beacon Hill’s Sheriff Department hier“, sagte die männliche Stimme. 

„Was?!“, fragte Kate wieder, diesmal mehr aufgebracht als verwirrt. Stiles unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

Eine sehr vertraute Stimme ertönte durch einen Lautsprecher auf der anderen Seite der Bretter.

„Das Gebäude ist umstellt. Legen Sie ihre Waffen nieder und kapitulieren Sie.“


	15. Kapitel 15

„Warum zur Hölle sollten die Hunde die Polizei mit reinziehen?“, fragte Kate. Sie klang fast beleidigt.

„Weil du den Sohn eines Polzisten entführt hast“, sagte Stiles.

„Sei leise! Wir brauchen einen Weg raus. Niemand hat unsere Gesichter gesehen. Es gibt keine Beweise. Wir müssen einfach nur fliehen ohne dass die Bullen uns sehen.“

„Du könntest sie nach einem Hubschrauber fragen“, meinte Stiles. „So läuft das immer in den Filmen. Natürlich sterben in den Filmen die Bösen auch einen fürchterlichen, unschönen Tod, aber damit hätte ich kein Problem.“

„Klappe halten!“, fauchte Kate. Dann, vermutlich zu einem ihrer Begleiter, fügte sie hinzu: „Feuert ein paar Schüsse ab; haltet sie vom Gebäude fern.“

„Vergiss es. Wölfe zu erschießen ist eine Sache, aber ich werde nicht als Polizistenmörder enden.“

„Gib einfach ein paar Warnschüsse ab.“

„Ich schieße nicht auf die Polizei!“

Niemand achtete groß auf Stiles und Scott, aber sie konnten auch nicht viel tun, gefesselt und geknebelt wie sie es waren. Stiles hätte vielleicht über den Boden kriechen können, aber er konnte nicht genug sehen um zu wissen in welche Richtung er musste. Stattdessen wartete er und hoffte, dass sein Vater einen besseren Plan hatte als nur darauf zu warten, dass Kate vernünftig wurde.

Nach einer Minute klingelte ein Handy. Stiles erkannte Scotts Klingelton. Einen langen Augenblick bewegte sich niemand. Das einzige Geräusch war die fröhliche Musik aus dem Handy. Dann nahm Kate den Anruf an.

„Sheriff Stilinski, nehme ich an.“

„Das ist richtig. Lassen Sie Ihre Geiseln gehen bevor irgendwer verletzt wird.“

„Sie sollten ihre Männer vom Gebäude abziehen und niemand wird verletzt werden.“

„Wir halten unseren Abstand, aber Sie müssen wissen, dass Sie nirgendwo hin können. Je mehr Sie uns jetzt entgegenkommen, desto einfacher wird es für Sie in der Zukunft sein.“

„Ich hab da eine andere Idee. Sie und Ihre Männer steigen in Ihre Autos und hauen ab oder ich fange an Ihren Sohn in Stücke zu schneiden.“

„Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht tun kann.“

„So war das nicht geplant“, sagte Kate, die Stimme fast zu einem Schrei erhoben.

Sie hatte alles geplant, in der Annahme die Wölfe würden kommen. Sie hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass das Rudel die Polizei rief und nun war sie ein in die Ecke getriebenes Tier. Stiles fragte sich, ob sie jetzt gefährlicher war als wenn alles nach ihrem Plan gelaufen wäre.

„Halten Sie Ihre Männer zurück oder die Kinder sterben“, knurrte Kate in den Hörer und beendete dann den Anruf. Sie schnellte zu Stiles und fauchte: „Nimmt den Anderen. Wir benutzen die Geiseln um uns einen Weg zu bahnen und es zum Auto zu schaffen.“

Stiles fühlte, wie die Fessel an seinen Beinen zerschnitten wurde und dann zog sie ihn hoch. Stiles folgte ihr. Vielleicht würde sein Dad irgendwas tun können, sobald sie draußen waren. Er war sich den Bewegungen neben ihm bewusst, vermutlich Kates Kollege, der sich Scott schnappte. Stiles spürte die scharfe Kante eines Messer an seiner Kehle und hörte Kates leise Warnung nichts Dummes zu tun. Er fühlte bereits das Brennen in seinem Vein von dem vorherigen Schnitt, also wusste er, dass sie mehr als bereit war, ihn zu verletzen.

Es gab ein hölzernes Knacken als die Eingangstür splitterte. Einer von Kates Kollegen hatte sie gerade aus dem Rahmen getreten. Jetzt konnte Stiles seine Silhouette gegen das blaue Blinklicht sehen. Kate stieß Stiles auf die Öffnung zu.

„Bleibt zurück“, rief eine männliche Stimme.

Kate zwang Stiles durch die zerbrochene Tür. Draußen gab es genug Licht für ihn zu sehen und er konnte die Nachtsichtbrilen erkennen, die Kates Leute trugen. Sie hatten sie nicht abgenommen, obwohl die Polizeilichter sie durcheinander bringen mussten, vermutlich weil die Brillen einen großen Teil ihrer Gesichter bedeckten. Sie wollten nicht erkannt werden.

Die Polizeiautos bildeten einen Kreis entlang dem Rand des Parkplatzes, hinter Stiles‘ zurückgelassenem Handy und dem kaputten Jeep. Die Polizisten standen da mit ihren Waffen auf den kleinen Pulk gerichtet, der aus dem Gebäude kam. Kate achtete darauf, Stiles als Schild vor sich zu behalten. Ein Teil von ihm überlegte, ihr auf den Fuß zu stampfen und wegzulaufen, aber sie hatte einen Arm fest um ihn gelegt und der andere Arm hielt das Messer an seine Kehle. Ein Fluchtversuch würde schlecht enden.

Stiles ließ Kate ihn ein paar weitere Schritte über den Parkplatz bewegen. Er entdeckte das Gesicht seines Dads in dem Meer aus Polizisten. Er sah entsetzt aus.

„Lass sie gehen!“, rief er.

„Zieht euch zurück! Lasst uns durch!“

„Ihr wisst, dass wir euch nicht mit ihnen gehen lassen werden.“

„Aber ihr werdet uns gehen lassen oder ihr werdet sehen, wen wir zu erst umbringen.“

Stiles war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Kumpanen das durchziehen würden, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kate nicht bluffte. Er vermutete, sein Vater hatte das auch realisiert.

Sie bewegten sich etwas weiter vor. Von den Polizisten kam keine Reaktion, keine Schüsse, nichts um die Situation weiter zu provozieren. Aber sie machten auch nicht den Weg für Kate frei.

Sie ging weiter, ihre Männer flankierten sie. Einer hielt Scott vor sich. Der andere hatte ein großes Gewehr auf die wartenden Offizers gerichtet. Kate raunte dem einen etwas zu.

„Das Spray“, sagte sie. Er warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu, aber sie bestand darauf. „Mach es einfach.“

Er griff in seine Hosentasche. Einen Augenblick später war die Luft mit Wasser erfüllt. Eine Reihe von Bewässerungsanlagen oder etwas ähnlichem, stieß unter Hochdruck Wasser in alle Richtungen aus. Sie waren an der Grenze des Parkplatzes vergraben; der Sprühnebel erreichte die Baumlinie, so wie die Polizisten und die Autos am Rand. Stiles‘ Vorderseite war in sekundenschnele durchnässt und er musste das unerwartete Wasser wegblinzeln um sehen zu können.

Ein Schrei, der beinah mehr Tier als Mensch war, kam von irgendwo aus den Bäumen. Die Polizisten riefen durcheinander, versuchten sich vor dem Spritzwasser zu schützen, unsicher ob es gefährlich war.

Kate fing an zu rennen, sobald der Sprühregen begann, Stiles hinter sich herziehend. Sie durchbrach das Durcheinander der Polizisten und rannte auf die Bäume zu; erreichte die Waldgrenze als das Wasser ausging. Sie hielt Stiles weiter im Griff, doch das Messer war nicht mehr ganz so fest an seine Kehle gedrückt. Jetzt war seine Chance.

Er drehte sich in ihrer Umklammerung. Er versuchte einen Ellbogen in ihren Magen zu rammen, aber seine gefesselten Arme ließen ihm nicht viel Bewegungsfreiheit. Während er versuchte sich freizukämpfen, tauchte trat jemand anderes auf den Plan.

Derek schoss aus den Bäumen hervor. Er packte Kate und warf sie von Stiles runter. Er sprang ihr hinterher als sie fiel, landete auf ihr drauf und nagelte sie fest; seine Hände pressten ihre Schultern in den Boden.

Dann gab er einen Schmerzenslaut von sich und zog seine Hände von dem durchnässten Material von Kates Jacke zurück. Sogar in der Dunkelheit konnte Stiles die sich formenden Brandblasen sehen, wo er sie berührt hatte. Derek knurrte, Augen und Gesicht zwischen Mensch und Wolf wechselnd, unfähig sich fest zu legen.

„Du kannst mir nichts anhaben“, grinste Kate. Sie schubste Derek von sich runter.

Das Geräusch der Sicherung einer Pistole erklang.

„Aber ich kann“, sagte Stiles‘ Vater. Er trat näher, die Waffe auf Kate gerichtet. Derek drehte sein Gesicht weg, seine wölfischen Gesichtszüge verbergend, als zwei Polizisten angelaufen kamen.

„Legt ihr Handschellen an und bringt sie ins Auto“, orderte der Sheriff. Die Polizisten taten, was er verlangte.

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen“, rief Kate noch als sie abgeführt wurde. „Sie sind Tiere. Sie müssen beseitigt werden.“

Stiles‘ Dad wartete. Er beobachtete Derek, der am Boden hockte, die Hände vor Schmerz an sich gepresst, das Gesicht noch immer weggedreht.

„Was meinte sie damit?“, fragte Stiles‘ Vater. Derek sagte nichts. Er schien ihn sich zusammenzusinken.

„Das Wasser“, machte er weiter, „Was auch immer sie da rein getan hat, es hat uns nicht geschadet, aber dich verletzt. Warum?“

Derek starrte den Boden an, doch was immer in dem Wasser war, tat ihm immer noch weh, hatte immer noch Wirkung. Stiles konnte das Glühen in seinen Augen in der Dunkelheit aufleuchten und erlischen sehen. Stiles zweifelte nicht daran, dass sein Vater es auch sehen konnte.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Stiles’ Dad sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen würde, bis er eine Antwort bekam. Es war ebenso offensichtlich, dass Derek ihm keine geben würde. Stiles konnte sich keiner einzigen Lüge entsinnen, die ihm da raus helfen würde. Also atmete er tief ein.

„Derek ist ein Werwolf“, sagte Stiles leise. Derek sah ruckartig auf. In dem Moment leuchteten seine Augen rot, Fell bedeckte seine Wangen und seine Zähne hatten sich zu scharfen Fängen geformt.

„Ich bin kein Monster“, sagte Derek schnell, die Augen flehend auf den Sheriff gerichtet.

Der Sheriff seufzte. „Wenn eine Person meinen Sohn und seinen besten Freund entführt und droht, sie umzubringen und die andere Person wird verletzt bei dem Versuch sie zu retten, dann ist es offensichtlich wer das Monster ist.“ Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ich werde eine wirklich gute Erklärung hier für brauchen, aber jetzt will ich diese Frau und ihre Komplizen in eine schön gemütliche Zelle kriegen. Komm, Stiles.“

Er drehte sich weg und ging auf die Autos zu. Stiles wartete einen Augenblick an Dereks Seite. Derek erhob sich aus seiner kauernden Haltung und bewegte sich langsam auf Stiles zu, die Arme zu einer Umarmung ausgestreckt. Stiles machte eilig einen Schritt zurück.

„Fass mich nicht an!“

Derek gefror in der Bewegung. Dann zog er sich in sich zurück, Arme um die Brust geschlunge, den Kopf gesenkt, die Kränkung schmerzhaft deutlich in seinem Gesicht abgezeichnet. Stiles sehnte sich danach Derek in die Arme zu schließen, diesen Gesichtsausdruck auszulöschen, aber er konnte nicht. Nicht jetzt.

„Ich bin durchtränkt mit diesem Zeug“, fügte Stiles rasch hinzu. „Wenn du mich anfässt, tust du dir wieder weh. Ich muss das erst abwaschen.“

Derek sah ihm in die Augen und nickte schließlich. Er entspannte sich ein wenig, nun dass er verstanden hatte, dass Stiles ihn schützte, nicht ablehnte.

„Komm“, sagte Stiles. „Wir müssen unsere Aussage hierüber machen.“

***

Die offiziellen Aussagen, die sie auf dem Revier machten, waren komplett wahrheitsgemäß, sie waren nur nicht vollständig. Stiles erzählte von der SMS, wie merkwürdig er diese gefunden hatte und die Hales darüber informiert hatte, davon wie Kate ihn geschnappt hatte. Er ließ nur jegliche Motive von Kates Seite aus und spielte Unwissenheit vor.

Die Aussagen von Derek und Cora waren einfach. Sie erwähnten nicht, dass sie Stiles in dem Gebäude gehört hatten, sondern einfach, dass sie realisiert hatten, dass sie der Situation nicht gewachsen waren und den Sheriff angerufen hatten, sobald sie die Pfeile in den Reifen des Jeeps gesehen hatten. Sie behaupteten nicht zu wissen, warum das Zeug im Wasser sie verletzt hatten, aber niemand anderen. Cora hatte es ziemlich schwer erwischt, ihr Gesicht und ihre Arme waren mit roten Blasen bedeckt, aber sie heilten bereits.Derek war tiefer im Wald gewesen und hatte den meisten Verletzungen entwischen können bis er die durchweichte Kate angefasst hatte. Die Wirkung des Mittels würde im Bericht als unbekannte aber kurzweilige Allergiereaktion aufgeschrieben werden.

Scotts Aussage war ähnlich, dem zufolge er überfallen wurde als er seine Arbeit in der Klinik verlassen hatte. Er beschrieb die Erlebnisse und was er gesehen hatte, aber behauptete ebenfalls nicht zu wissen, was Kates Hintergründe gewesen waren.

Kates Kumpanen waren anscheinend auch bereit sich gegen sie zu richten. Sie sagten aus, dass alles Kates Idee gewesen war. Sie hatte sie überzeugt, dass die Hales gefährliche Kriminelle waren und aufgehalten werden mussten, aber ihnen war nicht klar gewesen, wie weit sie gehen würde. Beide waren nur allzu bereit dazu Beweise gegen Kate vorzubringen, wenn das ihnen das Entgegenkommen des Gerichts einbrachte. Kate hingegen schien komplett eingeknickt zu sein. Sie benutzte nie das Wort Werwolf, aber sie zeterte darüber, dass die Hales Monster wären und gestoppt werden müssten. Stiles vermutete, dass sie eher in einer psychatrischen Anstalt als in einem Gefängnis enden würde, aber das wäre auch nichts Schlechtes.

Es dauerte alles viel zu lange. Es war hell bevor sie auf dem Revier fertig waren und Stiles‘ Dad sie alle zu seinem Haus fuhr. Stiles war erschöpft, aber sein Vater bestand darauf, die gesamte Erklärung zu bekommen. Stiles blickte zu Derek, der versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Stiles wollte ihn verzweifelt umarmen, ihm zeigen, dass er nicht allein war. Aber er traute sich nicht.

„Ich muss erst mal duschen“, sagte Stiles.

„Das kann doch sicher warten“, erwiderte sein Dad.

„Nein. Das kann es wirklich, wirklich nicht.“

Stiles ging ins Bad und duschte. Er schrubbte jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut, seifte sich ein und schrubbte wieder. Er wusch seine Haare drei Mal und dann noch ein Mal, nur um sicher zu gehen. Er achtete darauf, dass jede einzelne Stelle an ihm, sogar sein Rücken, der gegen Kate gepresst und somit vor dem Wasser geschützt gewesen war, durch und durch sauber war. Erst dann kam er aus der Dusche und ging wieder runter.

Die Anderen waren in der Küche, Cora füllte bereits einige Stellen der Gesichte aus. Stiles ging zu Derek, der am Tisch platziert war, und schlang seine Arme um ihn. Es fühlte sich an wie bei dem Frühstück nach dem Vollmond. Stiles umarmte den sitzenden Derek. Derek legte seine Hände an Stiles‘ Arm und stützte seinen Kopf in die Berührung. Stiles konnte beinah sehen, wie die Anspannung aus ihm rausfloss, zumindest ein wenig. Stiles behielt eine Hand auf Dereks Arm, als er sich hinsetzte. Derek bedeckte die Hand mit seiner eigenen.

„Nun“, sagte Stiles‘ Dad. „Ich denke, ihr solltet am Anfang beginnen.

Alle schauten Stiles an.

„Okay“, sagte Stiles. „Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht, in der ich mich angeblich im Reservat verlaufen habe?“


	16. Kapitel 16

Stiles wurde von einer aufgebrachten Stimme geweckt; sein Vater, der jemanden geradezu anbrüllte, aus dem Haus zu verschwinden; diese Person wäre hier nicht willkommen. Stiles sprang innerhalb eines Herzschlages aus dem Bett, voller Angst, dass sein Vater Derek für immer aus seinem Leben verbannen würde. Er stolperte die Treppe hinunter und lugte um seinen Dad herum um Chris Argent im Türrahmen stehen zu sehen.

„Ich will einfach nur über das reden, was gestern nacht passiert ist“, sagte Argent.

„Passiert ist, dass Ihre Schwester meinen Sohn und seinen besten Freund entführt, angegriffen und verletzt hat und das alles nach Ihren Versuchen Stiles zu schikanieren und einzuschüchtern. Sie sollten mein Grundstück verlassen, ehe ich Sie wegen unbefugten Betretens verhafte und vermutlich noch eine Klage wegen Stalkings hinterher werfe.“

„Sheriff, es gibt Dinge, die vor sich gehen, von denen Sie nichts wissen“, begann Argent.

„Ich denke, ich weiß ganz gut, was vor sich geht“, sagte Stiles‘ Dad. Er drehte sich zu Stiles um. „Es sei denn, ihr habt irgendwas aus eurer Erklärung ausgelassen?“

„Nope“, sagte Stiles. „Ich würde sagen, wir haben alles ganz gut abgedeckt. Werwölfe sind real, die Argents sind rassistische Arschlöcher, die den Großteil ihrer Familie ausgelöscht haben, Kate wollte die Sache zu Ende führen.“ 

„Wir hatten nichts mit dem Feuer zu tun, dass die Hales umgebracht hat“, setzte Argent an.

„Spar es dir“, unterbrach Stiles ihn. „Deine Schwester hat es im Grunde schon zugegeben. Und letzte Nacht hat sie es ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass es sie nicht kümmert, wer verletzt wird, solange sie an die Hales ran kommt.“

„Das war nicht ...“, fing Argent an. Er unterbrach sich. Er versuchte es von Vorne: „Sie hat nicht den Kodes befolgt.“

„Der Kodex?“, fragte Stiles‘ Vater.

„Wir jagen jene, die uns jagen. Wir beenden ein Leben nur, wenn es Beweise gibt, dass ein Werwolf einen Menschen getötet hat.“

„Scheint als ob deine Schwester das nicht mitgekriegt hat“, sagte Stiles.

„Was sie getan hat“, sagte Argent. „Es tut mir leid. Sie hätte das nicht tun sollen.“

„Die Phrase ‚Ach wirklich?‘ kommt mir da in den Sinn.“

„Ich bin ... Es tut mir leid, was sie getan hat, aber du kannst den Hales trotzdem nicht vertrauen.“

„Ich traue ihnen eine ganze Menge mehr als euch“, sagte Stiles.

Stiles’ Dad schaute zu Stiles und dann wieder zurück zu Argent und sagte: „Ich stimme ihm zu. Und ich meine, Ihnen gesagt zu haben, von meinem Grundstück zu verschwinden, es sei denn Sie wollen unbedingt in einer Zelle neben Ihrer Schwester landen. Und wenn Derek oder den Anderen irgendetwas zu stößt, weiß ich genau, wer mein erster Verdächtiger sein wird.“

Stiles’ Dad knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Schlug sie regelrecht zu. Stiles grinste. 

„Weißt du was, Dad?“

„Was?“

„Du bist ziemlich fantastisch.“

„Darüber bin ich mir im Klaren.“

Stiles’ Dad lächelte selbstgefällig. Stiles war kurz dazu geneigt, ihm über den Kopf zu schlagen, aber stattdessen gab er ihm eine schnelle Umarmung. Sein Vater, der ihn vor bösartigen, fanatischen Werwolfjägern gerettet hatte und der ihm traute, wenn Stiles‘ einem Werwolf traute. Das war fantastisch genug um eine Umarmung zu verdienen.

***

Stiles verbrachte den Tag schlafend und faulenzend im Haus um sich von seiner abenteuerlichen Nacht zu erholen. Sein Schlafrythmus war komplett durcheinander, aber er fühlte sich am folgenden Tag sehr viel besser. Er fuhr raus zum Haus im Wald. Cora kam hinaus um ihn zu begrüßen, mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte sie.

„Ich wollte Derek sehen.“

„Er ist nicht hier. Ich dachte, er wäre bei dir.“

Stiles wurde von kaltem Entsetzen erfüllt. Er sah das Gefühl sich in Coras Gesicht widerspiegeln. Eine Millionen Ängste schossen gleichzeitig durch seinen Kopf. Was wenn Chris Argent ihn geschnappt hatte? Was wenn Kate jemanden dazu gebracht hatte, sie aus dem Gefängnis zu holen? Was wenn es irgendwelche anderen Fallen gegeben hatte? Was wenn der Eisenhut im Wasser irgendwelche verzögerten Effekte hatte und er irgendwo im Wald an Vergiftung verreckte? Was wenn? Was wenn? Was wenn?

Dann wechselte Coras Ausdruck von Angst zu Verärgerung. Sie sah an Stiles vorbei zu den Bäumen. Stiles drehte sich um. Ein paar Augenblicke später trat Derek seelenruhig aus dem Wald hervor, als ob rein gar nichts los wäre. Er kam zu ihnen rüber. Cora schlug ihm mit dem Handrücken gegen den Arm. Wenn sie es nicht getan hätte, wäre Stiles geneigt gewesen, das Gleiche zu tun.

„Du kannst nicht einfach verschwinden nachdem wir Entführungen und Jäger-Bedrohungen durchlebt haben“, sagte Cora.

„Ich war in der Nähe“, sagte Derek.

Stiles wandte sich an Cora und sagte: „Nächstes Mal, schlag ihm gegen den Kopf. Vielleicht rüttelt das ein paar seiner Gehirnzellen wach. Ich hatte mal einen Taschenrechner, der nur funktioniert hat, wenn man auf ihn eingehämmert hat.“

Derek knurrte leicht. Dann packte er Stiles am Arm und schleppte ihn hinter sich her auf die Bäume zu.

„Anscheinend komme ich mit Derek mit“, rief Stiles Cora zu. „Bis später!“

Sie winkte ihm und ging zurück zum Haus.

„Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“, fragte Stiles. „Ich meine, Kate ist vielleicht im Gefängnis und ich weiß, dass Chris gesagt hat, dass die Anderen irgendeinen Kodex befolgen, aber ist es wirklich sicher sich hier draußen ohne das Rudel rumzutreiben? Vor wenigen Tagen noch hast du dich aufgeregt wenn auch nur einer von uns allein unterwegs war.“

Stiles wurde still, als ihm durch Dereks Gesichtausdruck klar wurde, dass er versuchte die Worte zu einer Antwort zu formen. Stiles wartete ab, neben Derek hergehend, von ihm durch den Griff an seinem Arm mitgezogen. Derek schaute ihn nicht an.

„Sie werden nicht bald angreifen“, sagte Derek. „Nicht solange die Polizei so aufmerksam ist. Nicht mit Kate im Gefängnis. Es gibt ... andere. Wie Kate. Sie … sie werden wütend sein, aber sie werden vorsichtigt sein müssen. Die Polizei. Sie werden um die Polizei herum arbeiten müssen. Wir haben Zeit.“ Sie gingen ein paar Schritte weiter, dann fügte Derek hinzu: „Aber wenn die Argents wieder zu dir kommen, sag es mir.“

„Keine Sorge, das ist mittlerweile ziemlich garantiert.“

Derek nickte. Er ging weiter. Sein Griff um Stiles’ Arm hatte sich nicht im Geringsten verändert. Es war nicht fest, aber bestimmt.

„Also ... wohin gehen wir?“, fragte Stiles.

„Ich muss ... Ich muss Stärke beweisen. Ich konnte dich nicht retten. Du warst in Gefahr und ich brauchte jemand anderes um dich zu retten. Das ... Das gefällt mir nicht.“

„Du hast mich gerettet. Du hast mich dadurch gerettet, dass du meinen Dad angerufen hast. Kate hatte sich auf Werwölfe vorbereited, mit diesen Sprinkler-Dingern. Sie hatte sich nicht auf die Polizei vorbereitet. Und du warst da, als ich raus kam. Du hast mir geholfen ihr zu entkommen.“

„Es fühlt sich nicht so an. Nicht für den Wolf. Es fühlt sich an, als wäre ich nicht stark genug und das ... es ist wie ein Kratzen unter meiner Haut. Unangenehm. Ih muss ... ich muss zeigen, dass ich stark bin. Zeigen, dass ich würdig bin.“

„Ist das eine Werwolf- oder eine Ego-Sache?“

Derek dachte über die Frage nach. Er blieb stehen und ließ Stiles‘ Arm endlich los. Er sah in die Bäume hinauf.

„Beides“, sagte er. „Eine Werwolf-Ego-Sache.“

„Ok. Also wurde dein Werwolf-Ego verletzt, weil mein Dad mich gerettet hat. Und jetzt musst du ... was? Eine Vorführung deiner Kraft aufführen? Beweisen, dass du mich beschützen und mir genug bieten kannst?” Derek nickte. „Oh Gott. Das wird tote Tiere involvieren, oder?”

Derek guckte schuldbewusst drein.

„Verdammt noch mal, Derek. Ich dachte die Tote-Tiere-Phase unserer Beziehung hätten wir hinter uns gebracht.“

Derek schnappte sich wieder Stiles’ Arm und lief weiter. Stiles folgte an seiner Seite und fragte sich, was er gleich zu sehen bekommen würde. Hatte Derek einen Berglöwen erlegt um seine Wolfigkeit unter Beweis zu stellen oder so? Er erwartete sich einem grausigen und abscheulichen Schauspiel von Tod gegenüber zu sehen.

Stattdessen sah er eine Picknickdecke. An den Ecken wurde sie von mit Wasser und Wildblumensträußen gefüllten Gläsern runtergedrückt. In der Mitte befand sich ein kleiner Stapel von Dosen. In der Nähe der Decke, in einem sorgfältig freigeräumten Bereich, war ein kleines Feuer entfacht, mit einem Kessel darin von dem der Duft von kochendem Fleisch kam.

„Ich wollte dir etwas bieten“, sagte Derek, „und als wir zum ersten Mal zum Diner gegangen sind, hast du gesagt, dass tote Tier in Ordnung sind, solange sie gekocht sind. Ich werde immer Instinkte und Triebe von meiner Wolfseite haben, die mich ... ungewöhnlich für einen Menschen handeln lassen. Aber ich habe mich gebessert. Ich weiß, was nicht akzeptabel ist. Wenn ich diese Triebe habe, möchte ich sie lenken auf eine Weise, dass ich das Bedürfnis befriedigen kann, aber das es akzeptabel für dich ist. Das hier ist akzeptabel, oder?“

Derek wandte sich endlich Stiles zu, mit einem beinah flehenden Ausdruck in den Augen. Stiles blickte auf das Picknick, so sorgfältig arrangiert. Stiles wusste nicht, was in dem Kessel war, aber es war etwas, das Derek selber umgebracht hatte, aus irgendeinem animalitischen Drang heraus, für Stiles zu sorgen. Und dann hatte er all das hier auf die Beine gestellt. Die Blumen, die Dosen mit eher menschlichen Picknickutensilien, alles. Stiles konnte nur raten, wie viel Aufwand und Planung das erfordert hatte.

„Es ist nicht akzeptabel, Derek“, sagte Stiles. Dereks Miene war herzzreißend, also machte er schnell weiter: „Es ist wundervoll. Du bist wundervoll. Du musst das liebste wildgewordene, tödliche Monster sein, dass es je gegeben hat.“

Derek lachte kurz auf und Stiles stellte sich vor ihm hin, presste seine Lippen gegen Dereks in einem sanften Kuss. Die Angst war jedoch noch nicht ganz aus Dereks Augen verschwunden.

„Ist es wirklich ok?“, fragte er. „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht magst, wenn ich meiner animalistischen Seite nachgebe.“

„Ich mag es nicht, aufzuwachen und ein totes Reh auf meiner Türschwelle zu finden“, korrigierte Stiles. „Das ... das hier ist wunderschön und fürsorglich und süß und lieb und ...“

Derek unterbrach ihn mit einem weiteren Kuss. Stiles ließ ihn gewähren. Er legte seine Arme um Derek und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Derek löste sich von seinem Mund und vergrub sich wieder in Stiles‘ Halsbeuge, die weiche Haut unter seinen Ohren küssend und beschnuppernd. Stiles schauderte ein wenig und umarmte Derek fester.

„Wie lange haben wir, bis das Fleisch fertig ist?“, fragte Stiles. „Vielleicht kann ich dir demonstrieren, wie einverstanden ich hier mit bin.“ 

Derek knabberte leicht an Stiles’ Ohrläppchen und murmelte: „Woran hast du da gedacht?“

„An etwas, dass meinen Vater dazu bringen würde, dich zu erschießen und mich auszuweiden, sollte er es je herausfinden.“

„Dann sollten wir sicher gehen, dass er nie davon erfährt“, sagte Derek und zog Stiles auf die Decke zu.


End file.
